Monster
by Anagn
Summary: Quand Kayna se retrouve échouée sur l'île Rook après un crash d'hélicoptère, elle n'a d'autre choix que de se battre pour sa survivre. La folie des hommes est la seule chose dont elle doit se méfier, elle est plus dangereuse que n'importe quel autre animal qui rode sur l'île. Attention : Langage grossier, drogue et sexe
1. There is no method in this madness!

Les larmes dégoulinèrent le long de ses joues tandis qu'un pouce crasseux les essuyait lentement, laissent de longues traces de boue.

- S'il te plaît ne fait pas ça. Pleura-t-elle doucement.

Elle avait rarement essayé d'attiser sa pitié, elle détester avoir à le faire tant elle avait de fierté, en plus de ça ses efforts, c'étaient toujours avéré sans succès. Elle essayait de cerner une ombre de pitié dans son regard sombre, mais il était vide. Elle avait souvent tenté de saisir dans ses prunelles vertes scintillantes, le moindre sentiment qui le trahirait, mais le seul sentiment qu'elle pouvait déceler dans ses yeux était la folie toujours et encore la folie.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre. Chuchota-t-elle

Elle avait de la compassion pour lui. _Lui_ qui avait assassiné tant de personnes devant ses yeux, sans regrets, sans remords, juste pour le plaisir. Elle était bête de penser qu'il l'épargnerait, elle en était consciente, il n'avait de compassion pour personne, pourquoi en aurait-il pour elle, qu'avait-elle de spéciale. Il lui était si facile d'ôter la vie pourquoi avec elle cela serait différent. Non ça n'allait pas l'être. Elle n'arrivait plus à le haïr, pourtant après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, c'était presque une obligation que de le déteste, mais elle ne pouvait plus, elle était épuisée, à bout de forces. Elle ne voulait plus jouer à ses petits jeux tordus. Une gouttelette salée coulait jusqu'à ses lèvres sèches. Un doigt les effleura tendrement.

- Chut, n'aie pas peur. Murmura-t-il d'un ton rassurant au creux de son oreille. Elle se rappelait de cette phrase, c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit lorsque pour la première fois, il lui avait adressé la parole.

Une main caressait longuement ses cheveux bruns, comme cherchant à apaiser ses craintes. Elle fixait ses grands yeux verts, ne détachant à aucun moment son regard du sien. Il allait la tuer, c'était certain, mais elle désirer lui tenir tête même si elle l'avait souvent fait, cette fois-ci, c'était différent, elle voulait qu'il voit la dernière étincelle dans ses yeux s'éteindre avec elle. C'était ridicule, cet homme ne ressentait rien.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Atterrissage forcé

**Chapitre 1 - Atterrissage forcé.**

La vue était splendide. Survoler la mer, voir le monde du ciel et avoir l'impression d'être seul dans l'univers, me procuré une sensation de bien-être, je me sentais apaisais comme si tous les problèmes qui me trotter dans la tête la veille, c'étaient soudainement envolés dans les nuages, mais je n'étais pas idiote, je savais qu'ils reviendraient une fois le voyage terminer cependant à cet instant précis, j'étais bien, perdu dans mes pensées. Le paysage était absolument splendide et paradisiaque, je ne saurais dire lequel de ses mots convenaient le plus pour le d'écrire. Je jetai un léger coup d'œil en direction de Aria, je guettais sa réaction. Elle qui au début n'avait pas était emballé par un voyage en hélicoptère semblait y prendre gout, finalement n'obtenant aucune réaction, je me résignai à rompre le silence.

- Alors pas trop déçue d'avoir accepté. Plaisantai-je

- Tu rigoles, cette idée était géniale. Répondit-elle sans pour autant détachait son regard de la fenêtre

Ce séjour dont j'avais eu l'idée était ce dont notre amitié avait besoin. Je voulais que l'on se retrouve de nouveau comme avant. J'avoue que passer quelques jours sur une île à l'autre bout du monde était mon rêve, mais je n'avais pas eu de difficultés à y entrainer ma meilleure amie. Par-dessus tout, ce que je cherchais vraiment au fond de moi, c'était de fuir mon quotidien plus que banal. Je savais pertinemment que notre séjour ne durerait pas indéfiniment et je comptais bien en profitais pour faire les plus grandes folies qui me venaient à l'esprit, parachute, nager avec les requins et j'en passe, les sensations fortes était ce que je préférais, j'adorais la sensation de mon cœur battent follement dans ma poitrine telle que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait s'arrêté soudainement ou bien explosait dans ma poitrine.

Une île flottant au milieu de l'océan m'arrachai de mes pensées, je réfléchis un instant repensent à ce dont Carl le pilote de l'hélicoptère m'avais parler la veille, mais n'ayant pas porté grande attention à son discours, j'en avais oubliés ses mots.

Aria, regarde. Dis-je assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende à travers le bruit des hélices.

- C'est une île. S'étonna-t-elle. Carl, c'est quoi cette île là-bas ?

- Bah une île. Je me moquais ouvertement de sa question par lequel elle répondit en me lançant un vaste regard noir alors que mon attitude immature reprenait le dessus.

- Rock Island Mademoiselle. Répondit le pilote. Ont ne devraient pas être aussi prés.

- Pourquoi ? Insista-t-elle

- Cette île est dangereuse.

- Elle est magnifique, une île isoler de tout, c'est ce dont j'aurais besoin, pour être comme seul au monde tout le temps pas seulement le temps d'un séjour. Plaisantais-je ignorant les paroles du pilote

- Pourquoi dangereuse ? Continua-t-elle soucieuse

Soudain, ce qui ressemblait à des coups de feu résonnèrent nous faisant tous les trois sursautaient. Je m'empressai de regarder par la fenêtre de l'engin et j'aperçus, de l'agitation qui rassemblait des personnes sur la plage de l'île dite dangereuse.

- Qu'est qui se passe ? Demandai-je affolé

- Nous sommes trop prés. Grimaça le pilote

- Éloignez-vous alors. Répliqua Aria. Ce qui était une chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire

À nouveau des coups de feu, cette fois-ci, ils étaient en direction de l'hélicoptère. Le bruit des balles heurtant de la tôle froissée se fit entendre. Puis l'appareil chuta brusquement me collant à mon siège.

- Merde ! Ils ont percé le réservoir. Hurla Carl cherchant à garder son calme. Il essayait surement de ne pas nous montrer que la situation était critique, mais c'était raté.

- Qui ça, ils ? Demanda Aria dans la panique

Elle n'obtenait aucune réponse, il ne lui répondit pas, bien trop occuper à garder l'équilibre de son engin.

- On va devoir se poser en pleine mer. Vous savez nager, j'espère.

- Vous plaisantiez. Nager jusqu'à cette île. Répliquai-je

Brutalement, l'appareil se mit en chute libre. Je vis la tête de Aria frappait abruptement son siège t que je m'agrippai de toutes mes forces à ma banquette en cuivre marron dans lequel mes ongles turquoise s'enfonçaient rapidement. L'hélicoptère se rapprochait à grands pas de l'océan sous les yeux impuissants de Carl. Lorsque l'engin s'engouffra dans la mer, l'eau ne mit que quelque seconde pour si introduire en brisant les vitres peu résistantes. Je me retournai rapidement vers mon amie qui était inconsciente. J'entrepris de détachai ma ceinture puis je fis la même avec la sienne. Carl qui c'était déjà extirpait de l'épave, vain me prêter main forte. Une coulait de sang se mélangeait à l'eau bleue turquoise quand il saisissait Aria part les hanches et l'emmena à la surface alors que de mon côté, je réussissais tant bien que mal à les rejoindre. J'étai à bout de souffle et je sentais déjà l'eau s'engouffrai dans mes paumons. Arrivais à la surface, je toussais lourdement et respirais par la suite une profonde bouffée d'air. L'apnée n'avait jamais été mon point fort malgré mes cours de natation, je m'étonnais même du temps que j'avais tenu sous l'eau. Aria avait repris connaissance enfin une bonne nouvelle.

- Tes blessés ? Dis-je en nageant vers elle

- Ce n'est rien, j'ai connu pire. Grimaça l'intéressé

- Il faut nager jusqu'à l'île. Nous, interrompit-il

- Vous êtes malade les coups de feu venaient de là. M'énervai-je

- Kayna, il a raison, ont ne va pas rester en pleine mer à attendre que par miracle quelqu'un vienne nous secourir.

Je soupirai, ils avaient raison, c'était stupide de vouloir rester là à attendre, sans aucune certitude que l'ont viennes nous apporte de l'aide.

- Où vous pouvez attendre que les requins vous dévorent. Plaisanta Carl

Comment pouvait-il plaisantait dans un moment pareil ? Puis je réalisai soudain ses mots.

- Des requins. Déglutis-je alors que la panique m'envahit, surtout quand je repensai à la blessure de Aria. Sang et requin ne faisaient pas bon ménage. J'aurais aimé nager avec les requins dans une cage et encadré par des professionnelles pas dans une situation comme celle-là.

Sans attendre, je me mis à nager en direction de l'archipel qui n'était pas si loin. Carl en tant que bon pilote expérimenté avait essayé de se rapprocher au maximum de l'île et ça avait marcher.

Aria allongé sur le dos, faisait glissait le sable fin et chaud entre ses mains heureuses d'avoir retrouvé la terre ferme. Carl roulait sur le dos en toussant pendant que je me redressais difficilement sur mes genoux. Le soleil aveuglait ma vue, je mis ma main sur mon front pour examiner les environs. Derrière la plage où l'ont avaient atterri se trouver une forêt tellement épaisse qu'il était impossible de distinguer autre chose que des arbres.

- Montre moi ta blessure. Dis-je en rampant jusqu'à elle.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Il va quand même falloir désinfecter ça. Je n'ai pas envie que ça s'infecte.

- Levez-vous il va falloir que nous bougions d'ici.

La phrase du capitaine réveillait Aria, qui se jetait rapidement sur lui, furieuse.

- Qu'est qui vous a pris ?! Vous saviez que c'était dangereux ! Et vous nous avaient quand même emmenés ici !

Il ne dit rien tandis que je m'empressais de les séparés avec difficulté.

- Arrêter ce n'est pas le moment. C'est de ma faute. Finis-je par avouer

- QUOI ? S'exclama la jeune femme furieuse

- Il m'avait prévenu. Concluais-je péniblement.

Je vis dans ses yeux la colère faire place à l'incompréhension, et je regrettai de suite mes aveux

- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu es malade ou quoi ? Hurla-t-elle. Je savais que tu étais stupide et imprudente, mais mettre ma vie en danger je ne penser pas que tu le ferais.

- Je... Il m'a juste dit que c'était une île dangereuse, je lui ai même pas demandé pourquoi de toute façon, nous n'allions pas nous poser sur l'île juste la survoler. M'énervais-je à mon tour, exaspéré que la situation ait à ce point déraper.

- Que tu joues avec ta vie ça te regarde, mais que tu mettes celle des autres en danger, c'est une tout autre chose ! Rétorqua-t-elle, presque en hurlant. Tu aimes l'aventure et te mettre en danger ça te regarde, mais merde, ne me mélange pas à tes conneries.

- Je suis désolé. Si j'avais su...

- Oui, mais c'est trop tard, et maintenant nous sommes coincé ici. M'interrompit-elle

Elle bouillonnait de colère et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, j'aurais dû au moins l'informer des avertissements de Carl, mais j'avais conscience que si elle avait su, jamais elle aurait accepté de participer. La culpabilité m'avait frappé en plein visage, nous étions échouées en plein milieu de l'océan sur une ile paumé.

- Pourquoi cette île est dangereuse ? Finit par conclure Aria. Qui voulait savoir à quel danger elle avait à faire.

Carl entrouvrit la bouche prêt à parler quand précipitamment comme en guise de réponse plusieurs hommes surgissaient par surprise d'entre les feuillages de la forêt. Sans que l'ont aient le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit ils nous avaient déjà encerclées.

- Des pirates. Souffla doucement Carl

_Des pirates_, je me retenais de rire. Comme dans le film pirates des caraïbes ou encore crochet de Peter Pan, j'adore ces films, j'étais imprudente et immature, nous étions dans une sale posture et, et tout ce dont j'était capable de penser, c'étais à des choses idiotes. Ils étaient tous habillés dans le même genre d'accoutrements un débardeur, un banal pantalon et des grosses chaussures boueuses, certains portés un bandana autour de leur bouche et d'autre de grosse lunette noir et un bandeau autour de leur tête ou même les trois en même temps.

Je reculai soudainement par peur, mais aussi comme un réflexe, lorsque je remarquais qu'ils étaient armés jusqu'aux dents. C'était surement ses hommes qui avaient tiré sur l'hélicoptère. _Que voulaient-ils ?_ Le silence se faisait pesant. Puis je sentis quelque chose me frapper à la tête, je sombrai par la suite dans un sommeil forcer.

Je me réveillai difficilement. Ma tête était penchée sur le côté et elle me faisait souffrir. Mon corps lui était encore endormi. J'ouvris avec crainte les yeux. Ma vue était floue, je clignai plusieurs fois mes paupières jusqu'à que ma vision ne soit complètement nette. Il faisait nuit, une nuit particulièrement sombre éclairée seulement par un feu de bois que je pouvais distinguer au loin et les légers rayons de la lune. Il y avait des arbres à perte de vue entre lequel se désignait de veilles cabanes délabrées qui semblaient vouloir se fondre dans le paysage. Je tentais vainement de reprendre mes esprits. Je constatais alors avec horreur que j'étais prisonnière dans une cage en bois, du bambou pour être plus exacte, trop occuper à observer les alentours, je n'avais même pas remarqué Aria attacher face à moi, les mains liées au-dessus de sa tête, mais conscientes. Le sang sur son front avait séché sur sa peau mâte. Ses pieds étaient attachés et sa bouche bâillonnée. Inconsciemment, j'essayai d'aller vers elle puis je réalisai que je n'étais pas apte de mes mouvements, j'étais exactement dans la même position, je me mis à paniquais et me tortillai en vain.

Une main chaude se posa sur ma cheville froide, son contacte me fit frissonnais de surprise.

- Chut, n'aie pas peur. Chuchota une voix rassurante avec un accent hispanique prononcé

_Je suis juste ligoté dans une cage en plein milieu de nul mais appart ça tout va bien,_ aurais-je voulu lui réponde mais ma bouche était enlacé d'un bâillon.

L'homme se tenait accroupi prés de la cage. Il serait ses mains autour de deux bambous et posait sa tête contre eux. Il était habillé d'un tee-shirt rouge et un pantalon vert kaki, il aborder une crête iroquoise le genre d'homme mystérieux dont j'aurais surement été séduit dans d'autres circonstances, mais ce que je remarquais surtout tout et ce qui avait attirai inévitablement mon attention, fut sa longue cicatrice creuser à partir de son sourcil gauche et qui continuait le long de son crâne, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander l'origine de celle-ci.

Je me souvenais soudain, l'île magnifique, les coups de feu, le crash de l'hélicoptère. Je paniquai et me tortillais de nouveau cherchant à me défaire de mes liens, même si je savais pertinemment que mes efforts étaient peine perdue.

- Calme, toi putain. Cria-t-il, sa voix dure me glaçait le sang. Tu veux que je devienne méchant, c'est ça... Tu veux que je t'amoche ta putain de petite gueule.

Je n'osai plus le regardait tant j'étais effrayé par son regard que je n'arrivais plus à soutenir, je détournais ma vue sur Aria tout en essayent de garde mon sang-froid. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre, je me sentais pour la première fois de ma vie terriblement impuissante.

- Hé Regarde-moi ! Beugla-t-il à nouveau.

_Non,_ je ne voulais ni ne pouvais le regarder.

- Regarde-moi putain. Son visage s'échauffé de fureur.

Je finis par trouver le courage, de plongeais mon regard plein de haine dans ces prunelles vertes étincelante.

- Ici tes sur mon île petite conne. Ce qui veut dire que tes ma chose t'a compris. Alors tu vas te calmer sinon, je te fais un joli petit trou _toc,_ dans ta putain de cervelle. Il s'arrêtait un moment. Sa grimace de colère se transformait en sourire. Ça va aller... On va se calmer, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas effrayé. Dit-il alors que son regard passer de moi à Aria

Je ne l'écoutai plus. Le voir changer de comportement aussi vite en était terrifiant. Un moment, j'aurais cru qu'il était prêt à me tuer et le moment d'après il riait. Cet homme était dingue.

Il se levait et sortit de sa poche deux cartes d'identité.

- Alors c'est qui nos clientes... Kayna Ann Johnson et Aria Davis. Dit-il en lisant les documents.

Il s'accroupit à nouveau devant la cage

- J'espérais que papa et maman sont prêt à payer très cher pour revoir vos jolis visages amigas. Ricana-t-il

Alors c'était ça, il nous avait capturais juste dans le but d'obtenir une rançon. L'argent bien sure quoi d'autre. Il allait demandait une rançon et ensuite tout serait fini. Je me sentais un peu soulager de savoir ses intentions. Mes parents allaient certainement lui donner ce qu'il voulait, et leurs argents durement gagner aller être entre les mains crasseuses de ce pirate sans scrupules, puis j'allais rentrer à la maison les retrouvaient et les tenir dans mes bras.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Après tout, c'est moi qui avais proposé ses vacances. Ensuite, j'avais eu l'idée stupide de cette balade en hélicoptère, ignorant les avertissements de Carl... Carl où était-il, je n'avais même pas remarqué son absence, peut-être le retenait-il ailleurs. Quelle erreur de survoler une ile tant paradisiaque que dangereuse, il m'avait prévenue, mais j'avais tout pris à la légère. Qu'elle idiote.

- Ne vous enfaite pas nous allons bien nous amuser.

_Qu'entendait-il par là ? Il souriait à pleines dents._

- Vaas, on a besoin de toi par ici. Hurla une voix d'homme

Alors c'était ça le nom du monstre, _Vaas._

- J'espère quand même que vous serez un peu plus marrante que les autres. Allez à plus et Bienvenu sur mon île amigas.

Il s'éloignait lentement de la cage. Les autres, alors nous n'étions pas seules. Un archipel paradisiaque digne d'une carte postal qui aurait pu se douter que derrière cette belle image se trouver une véritable île à pirates. Non, c'est vrai quoi il devrait mettre un panneau, je soupirais intérieurement. Je n'étais pas la première à tomber dans les filets de l'île magnifique.

Des cris de terreur à glacer le sang résonnaient dans la pénombre de la nuit. Mes yeux s'écarquillaient de peur, je regardais Aria cherchant un regard rassurant, mais elle semblait beaucoup moins apeurée. Je me demandais à quoi elle pouvait bien penser, m'en voulait-elle encore ? Probablement que oui. Je suis désolé aurais-je voulu lui murmurer.

Je lançai un regard morose vers la lune luisante qui brillait dans le ciel parmi les étoiles. Je n'avais qu'une envie que se cauchemarde prenne fin. J'avais envie de revoir mes proches. J'avais choisi une île à l'autre bout du monde pour m'éloigner de tout même d'eux quelle _ironie_, à présent je n'avais qu'une envie être près de ceux que j'aime.


	3. Chapitre 2 - La fuite

**Chapitre 2 – La fuite**

La pénombre de la nuit avait laissé place au soleil rayonnant du matin. Je n'avais pas beaucoup fermer l'œil de la nuit tandis que j'avais pu apercevoir Aria s'effondrait sous le coup de la fatigue. J'avais admiré pendant plusieurs minute le levé du soleil qui offrait à mon esprit un échappatoire incertain. Dans la nuit, j'avais guetté chaque bruit, chaque pas, chaque murmure que je pouvais distinguer au loin. Aria ouvrit les yeux doucement, aveugler par la lumière du soleil. Elle me fixa intensément et je me demandai à quoi elle pouvait bien penser. Je regardai autour de moi. Le garde qui avait eu pour mission de nous surveiller tout au long de la nuit était encore debout devant notre cage, comme si nous allions nous enfuir, _comment ?_ La nuit, il m'avait parfois jeté des coups d'œil lubrique, surpris que je sois éveillé, il me souriait, ça ressemblait plutôt à un sourire de fierté. Je me sentais comme un animal pris au piège. Moi qui avais toujours été contre les animaux en cage, je pouvais à présent ressentir ce que eux ressentaient privé de liberté. J'avais soif ma gorge était tellement sec qu'elle me faisait mal et le manque de nourriture se faisait peu à peu ressentir lorsque je sentais mes bras trembler alors que j'essayais de gigotai. Je me sentais terriblement impuissante face à la situation. Cependant, j'essayai de ne pas fondre en larmes, je tenais à rester forte pour Aria et ne pas craquer, du moins pas devant elle. Tout était de ma faute, je m'en voulais profondément. On resta un long moment à nous regardaient dans le blanc des yeux sans rien pouvoir se dire, alors que j'aurais tellement de choses à lui dire. Pour commencer, je voulais lui dire que j'étais désolé pour tout, et surtout, que je m'en voulais de l'avoir mis dans cette situation, bien sure, elle aurait essayé de me rassurer et de me dire que ça n'était pas ma faute. Faux, c'était ma faute. Si je n'avais pas ignorais les avertissements de Carl peut-être que si j'y avais prêté plus d'attention ou même peut-être que si je lui avais dit, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Je la connaissais bien, ont avaient grandi ensembles et je sais qu'elle aurait refusé de me suivre et qu'elle aurait tout fait pour me dissuadé de faire ce stupide vol en hélicoptère si celui-ci s'avéré dangereux pour moi.

Des bruits de pas lourd s'enfonçant dans la boue m'arrachèrent de mes pensées. Il était là l'homme de la veille, il se tenait debout face à la cage. Ils nous fixaient avec des yeux brillants. Grâce à lumière du jour, je pouvais observer chaque détail de son visage que je n'avais pu observer dans la nuit. Sa cicatrice intrigante était maintenant plus visible, elle était horrible à voir, rougeâtre, elle avait été comme taillée profondément dans sa peau, et avait mal cicatrisé, je ne pus m'empêcher une nouvelle fois d'en chercher l'origine. Une bagarre qui avait mal tourné, surement vu son tempérament impulsif. Il avait une légère barbe de quelques jours que je n'avais pas distingué la veille. Et ses yeux crus d'un vert aimable scintillaient à la rencontre du soleil. Il avait quelque chose dans les mains, il se rapprochait et je distinguais un téléphone portable.

- Bonjour mes filles. Vous avez bien dormi ? Oh, je sais que ce n'est pas très confortable ici.

_L'envie de lui répondre me brulai les lèvres. _

- J'ai ramené ça. Dit-il en nous montrant le téléphone. Il faut que je prenne quelques photos de vous, pour vos parents. Il faut qu'ils aient une preuve hein. Allez souriez chicas.

Le flash de l'appareil m'aveugla un instant. Je clignais des yeux pour retrouver toute ma vue.

- Merci de votre compréhension. Il ria. J'avais l'impression qu'il se moquer de nous, ce n'était peut-être pas qu'une impression. Peut-être désirez-vous quelque chose, à boire ou à manger ? Dit-il d'un ton moqueur

_Et je suppose que tu n'as pas l'intention de nous en donner_

- N'hésitez pas à me demander quoique se soient amigas vous êtes mes invités.

_Sadique psychopathe._

Il s'en alla en ricanant. Cet homme était incroyablement sans gêne, fou, et sans aucune compassion.

J'avais perdu la notion du temps. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de regarder ce qui se passer aux alentours, des hommes armés se baladé dans le camp à l'afflue de chaque bruit suspect.

- Non-pitié, pitié ma famille va payer. Hurla une voix féminine tremblante.

- Chut, chut ne pleurs pas chica. Chut tout va bien. REGARDE ! Mon île comme elle est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas. C'est pour ça que vous, putain de touriste vous l'aimer hein. C'est pour ça que VOUS venez vous prélasser sur mon île. Le soleil, le sable chaud, l'eau bleue… Moi. Il soupira

C'était la voix de Vaas. Je me tortillais pour apercevoir la scène qui se dérouler derrière moi, mais je n'y arrivais pas et chaque mouvement me couter l'énergie à présent trop précieuse pour être bêtement utilisé.

- Tu ne me sers à rien maintenant, tu ne vaux rien. Dit-il sèchement tandis que j'entendis les sanglots de la femme

- Je vous en prie. Supplia-t-elle

- FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE. Hurla-t-il furieux

Un coup de feu retendit. Je sursautais légèrement, j'étais bien trop épuisé pour pleurer ou bien pour laisser la panique envahir mon esprit. Le silence s'installa progressivement. Je fermais les yeux et essayai de m'imaginer loin, loin d'ici, loin de cette île maudite.

Des voix me réveillèrent. D'habitude, j'avais le sommeil lourd, mais depuis que j'étais retenue captive, chaque fois que j'avais fermé les yeux, j'étais restais cependant attentif à tous mouvements.

- Vous allez déplacer les filles dans un poste d'avant-garde.

Vaas vint vers nous, je réprimai un léger frisson. _Que voulait-il cette fois ?_ Nous narguaient encore une fois, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas. Il s'accroupit prés de Aria. Son regard s'éloigna de lui, elle fit une mine de dégout, elle ne voulait pas le regarder.

- Amigas, je suis très content de vous, et vous savez pourquoi ? Non ?! Bien parce que j'ai eu vos parents au téléphone.

Un énorme sourire laissant entrevoir toutes ses dents blanches s'installa lentement sur son visage. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent avec une envie d'en savoir plus.

- Ne vous enfaite pas chicas, j'ai été poli. Il, on hâte de vous revoir. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. J'ai de grands projets pour vous. Mes hommes vont vous emmener dans un lieu plus sur, parce que maintenant à mes yeux vous valait beaucoup, beaucoup d'argent. Il ricana.

Ça voulait dire que mes parents et ceux de Aria avaient accepté de lui verser la somme qu'il désire pour notre libération. Je sentais la colère bouillonnait au fond de moi et je n'avais qu'une seule envie, lui arracher la tête et la donner à manger aux tigres. Ainsi, c'était l'argent et encore l'argent qui faisait tourner le monde et qui rendait les hommes fous.

- Emmenez-les. Ordonna-t-il

Aria me regarda subitement comme si elle voulait me dire quelque chose. Vaas s'éloigna, tandis que trois hommes armés sortirent de je ne sais où, venaient jusqu'à nous. Deux des gardes pointaient leurs armes sur nous alors que le troisième ouvrit la cage. Il détacha les liens de mon amie, mais elle en fut pas pour autant libre de toute attaches, car il déliait seulement l'entrave de ses chevilles pour lui permettre de marchait, puis celui qui relier ses mains aux bambous et ses poignés restèrent liés. Lorsqu'il la fit sortir de la cage, elle se fit surveiller de prés par les deux autres hommes. Il s'approcha de moi et fit exactement la même chose. Mes jambes étaient engourdies et j'eus du mal à me tenir debout ce qui les amusaient. L'homme me positionna devant Aria. Je pus entendre des murmures qui se transformèrent en paroles.

- Nous pourrions en faire des choses avec un tel corps. Dit l'un d'eux.

Je me retournai légèrement. Ils regardaient le corps de Aria avec envie, j'en conclus que cette réflexion lui était destinée. Cela me rappelait à quel point je haïssais les hommes, il se croyait tout permis envers les femmes, leurs attitudes, leurs paroles, tout me dégoutant en eux, d'ailleurs, c'était pour cette raison que je n'avais pas eue de petits copains depuis le collège. Il continuait leurs commentaires salaces pendant qu'on s'avançait jusqu'à un véhicule, un 4x4. Je gardais un œil derrière moi, ce qui me permit de voir l'agacement de Aria face à la discussion de l'homme derrière elle. Rapidement, elle se retourna vers celui-ci et avec un geste précis et vif, elle enfonçait son genou fléchi entre les jambes du garde. Je restai moi-même surprise, il se tordit de douleur. J'avais envie de rire derrière mon bâillon, mais il était trop serré pour m'offrir se luxe. Ses partenaires, eux ne s'en privèrent pas. Une fois remis de sa douleur, il s'empressa de faire regrettait à la jeune femme sont gestes et sa main fermer en poing s'abatis lourdement contre son ventre, la violence fut-elle qu'elle s'effondra au sol.

Salope. Cracha-t-il furieux.

Il continua son action par des coups de pied. J'assistais à ce spectacle terrifiais, il ne voulait pas arrêter, il aller finir par la tuer. Quand je fus enfin apte de mes gestes et que la peur qui me figeait, c'était envoler, je bousculai maladroitement les deux hommes près de moi et me précipitais vers celui qui ne cesser de la ruer de coups. Avec mes mains liées, j'essayai tant bien que mal de lui faire arrêter son acte. Il me poussa violemment me faisant perdre l'équilibre et je tombai grossièrement au sol.

Tu veux défendre ta copine ? Tu vas subir le même sort. Hurla-t-il

Je regardais le visage endolori d'Aria, une larme coulait sur sa joue lorsqu'elle me regardait. Je fermais les yeux comme une lâche, je n'arrivais plus à soutenir son regard.

_Je suis tellement désolé_.

Hé qu'est qui se passe ? Intervint, une voix autoritaire que j'avais vite reconnue

J'étais heureuse d'entendre cette voix, je ne saurais expliquer le pourquoi peut être parce que cette voix avait eu pour effet de freiner l'homme qui s'apprêtait à me frapper dû moins je l'espérer fortement.

- Vaas. Murmura l'un des pirates.

- Ses salopes de bourges se croient tout permises. Dit l'homme exalté qui m'avait poussé

Je me redressais doucement. J'avais envie de lui hurlait que j'étais loin d'être une bourge et que ses vacances, j'avais travaillé dur pour les obtenir.

- Hermano. Soupira Vaas. Tu tes permis d'abimer mes chicas. Relevé-les. Grogna-t-il doucement

Un homme me saisit par le bras et me forçait à ma levée. Aria malgré l'aide pour se mettre sur ses deux jambes avec du mal à se rehausser.

- Vous savez que Hoyt veut les filles en bon état, et vous bordels de merde vous les abimer. Il était furieux une fois de plus son comportement avait brutalement changé.

Hoyt. Il veut les filles en bon état. Je repensais à ses paroles sans m'en soucier. Pour l'instant, toute mon attention était tournée vers ma meilleure amie et son corps meurtri.

- Je suis désolé Vaas. S'excusa le pirate la tête baisser comme en signe de respect

- Ça ne fait rien Hermano. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que cela ne se reproduira plus.

En un éclair, il sortit une arme, un coup de feu fusa et l'homme s'écroulait au sol toucher en plein cœur tandis que le mien s'emballait à toute allure.

- Je ne veux pas d'homme qui ne soit pas foutu de respecter des putains de consigne. Permettre une erreur, c'est tout permettre.

Comment pouvait-on tuer quelqu'un de cette manière avec un tel sang froid même s'il faut avouer qu'il avait mérité une bonne correction le tuer de cette façon était trop brutal. Le corps du pirate gisait sans vie sur le sol les yeux exorbités de surprise. Je détournai mon regard à la vue de ce spectacle morbide.

- Débarrassez-moi de ça. Et faite votre travail bande de feignasses. Sur ses mots, il prit congé

Les deux pirates ne semblaient ni surpris ni effrayer par le comportement de leur chef et sa gâchette facile. Moi, il me faisait peur. Ses changements d'humeur me donnaient la frousse. De quoi d'autres était-il capable ? Du pire.

Ils nous firent monter dans un véhicule délabré. On fut installé à l'arrière alors qu'un troisième homme prit le volant. La route fut longue, mais le paysage lui était splendide ainsi, j'avais pu apercevoir la faune sauvage de l'île, des sangliers et des tortues sur le bord de la route. Le ciel était bleu sans aucun nuage à l'horizon. Ça ressemblait à une belle journée cependant la réalité me rattrapait vite lorsqu'un camp se désigna au loin. Les pirates discutaient et riais entre eux, comme si tout était normal, comme s'ils ne venaient pas de commettre un enlèvement. Je ne prêtais pas attention à leur conversation alors que Aria pendant tout le trajet n'avait pas levé les yeux du panorama, je regarder ses ecchymoses sur les bras et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à la scène qui c'était produite quelques minutes plus tôt. Je frottai encore et encore mes liens espérant qu'ils me libèrent, mais plus parce que je sentais des picotements liés à la corde qui étaient trop serais et mon sang avait du mal à circuler librement. Je sentis ses yeux se poser sur moi. Elle baissait son regard et je la suivis. Elle avait réussi à défaire ses liens par je ne sais quel moyen. Je restais un moment perplexe. Son regard se tourna vers l'homme qui conduisait le véhicule. Je voyais dans ses yeux son intention. J'avais envie de lui dire de ne pas le faire. Nous, nous rapprochions peu à peu du campement qui devenait plus visible maintenant. Nous étions presque arrivées à destination. Sans que je n'aie eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passer, Aria, c'était déjà jeté sur le pirate qui conduisait sous les regards médusaient des deux autres. Le bruit grisant des pneus résonna, le conducteur perdit le contrôle du véhicule et en une fraction de seconde la voiture dévala une pente en tonneaux. J'aurais voulu m'agripper à m'ont siégé, alors que la voiture continuait sa course folle. Mon corps était secoué et frappé dans tous les sens contre les parois du véhicule. Quand enfin la descente se stoppa, j'ouvris les yeux. Le véhicule était retourné et le sang me montait à la tête, je me sentais coincé sous le corps de l'un des pirates inconscient. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger et cette situation me fit paniquer. Une main saisie, mon bras, je sursautai.

- Je vais t'aider. Sa voix douce m'apaisa, je repris mon calme. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te sortir d'ici. Elle enleva le bâillon qui m'empêchait de parler.

Je n'avais pas discerné qu'elle avait réussi à s'extirper du véhicule. Du tapage dans les feuillages attira notre attention. Nous n'étions pas loin du campement, ils avaient sans doute vu notre accident, ils n'allaient pas tarder à nous retrouvez.

Je t'en prie me laisse pas ici. Pleurai-je

Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Répliqua-t-elle sure de ses paroles

Elle tira mon corps à l'extérieur du véhicule retourné après avoir poussé le pirate sur le côté. Je repensais aux coups qu'elle avait subis, comment pouvait-elle encore avoir la forcer pour m'aidais ou même de tenir sur ses deux jambes. Je glissais hors du véhicule. Elle défit les liens qui enroulaient mes poignets. Je les frottai doucement, la corde avait laissé des ecchymoses violettes douloureuses.

Elle m'enlaça tendrement.

- Pour... Pourquoi, ta fait ça... Sanglotai-je

- On va s'enfuir. Dit-elle d'un air incompréhensible. Elle ne comprenait visiblement pas ma réaction.

- Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ! Il allait juste demander une rançon et après ont auraient retrouvé notre famille.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il disait vrai. Tu lui fais confiance ? Elle fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas comment je pouvais être aussi stupide.

Je ne répondis pas. Bien sure que je ne lui faisais pas confiance, mais était-ce mieux de se retrouver perdu en pleine forêt. Notre attention se porta sur l'un des pirates encore dans le véhicule qui se réveillait.

- Allez il faut partir. Me pressa-t-elle

Des échos de voix résonnèrent dans la frondaison.

- Cours.

Suite à ces paroles, on se mit à courir aussi vite que possible. Mes jambes tremblaient et je manquai de trébuchai plusieurs fois. Des coups de feu retendirent me faisant accélérer la cadence. Des voix d'homme s'élevaient derrière nous.

Nous étions suivies. Encore des coups de feu. J'arrêtai ma course éreinter quand j'entendis un gémissement derrière moi. Je me retournai tout en reprenant mon souffle. Aria était au sol à coups sur elle avait trébuché, moi-même, j'avais à plusieurs reprises manquer de tomber. Je me précipitais vers elle.

- Vite relèves-toi. M'écriais-je en me penchant pour lui prêter main forte

- Je peux par pleura-t-elle

- Quoi ? Je fronçai les sourcils, soucieuse

En guise de réponse, elle tourna son regard vers sa jambe.

- Je crois que je me suis tordu la cheville.

- Je vais t'aider.

À peine l'avais-je saisi par le bras, qu'elle brailla de douleur

- Merde, je pensai que ses conneries n'arrivent que dans les films. M'énervai-je

Les filles qui courent pour échapper à leur ravisseur puis soudain une tombe alors elle demande à son amie de continue sans elle… Je la regardais. Non, elle n'allait pas me demandait ça.

- Va-t'en. Je vais te ralentir

_Il manquer plus que ça_

- NON. Je ne pars pas sans toi.

- Où êtes-vous les filles. Aboya une voix masculine.

- On va vous trouver. S'amusa une autre voix

- COURS MAINTENANT. M'ordonna le blessé

Elle ne pouvait pas me demandai ça. Je ne voulais pas la laisser seule, comme moi, je n'avais pas eu envie de me retrouver seul lorsque j'étais coincé dans la voiture.

- Je reviendrais. Murmurai-je alors que les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues

Les voix se rapprochèrent. Je vis la terreur dans son regard lorsqu'elle hocha la tête. Elle avait peur. Elle était effrayée comme un animal qui venait de se retrouver prit au piège alors que son chasseur se rapprocher.

- Je suis désolé.

Ce fut sur ses dernières paroles que je dus l'abandonner. Mon cœur battait frénétiquement sous ma poitrine alors qu'un cri atteignit mes oreilles. Je courais sans aucun repaire, perdue en pleine forêt. Mes bras nus rougissent et écorchée par les branches tranchantes que je ne prenais pas soin d'écarter. Mes joues étaient brulantes, couvertes par de suaves larmes chaudes. Je m'arrêtai brutalement dans ma course folle lorsque j'arrivai au bord d'un précipice. Une cascade d'eau coulait harmonieusement pour finir dans une rivière. Je devais trouver un autre chemin.

- Par là.

Les voix n'étaient qu'à quelque mettre de moi. Mes jambes s'entrechoquèrent alors que j'entendais le doux bruit de l'eau ruisselant le long du fleuve. J'avais le choix. Me livrai à ces pirates sanguinaires, ou sautais en espérant être assez forte pour survivre à la chute, espérant ne pas mourir. Je devais faire un choix et vite. Je pris de l'élan encore hésitante sur ma décision. Je mis une longue mèche de cheveux bruns derrière mon oreille. Les battements de mon cœur étaient tellement intenses que j'avais l'impression qu'il aller exploser. Je respirai une longue bouffée d'air frai ignorant le boucan dans les feuillages. Je devais être forte si je voulais retrouver ma famille et ma vie, pour eux et pour revenir chercher Aria avec de l'aide. Soit forte me répétais-je tendis que je me mis à courir en direction du précipice. Je fermai les yeux et sautai dans _l'inconnu._


	4. Chapitre 3 - Les Rakyat

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire, je penser n'avoir aucun lecteur vu que la plupart des fictions sur Far Cry 3 sont écrites par des anglophones. Désolé, mais Vaas ne va pas réapparaitre toute suite dans l'histoire, mais je vous promets que lorsqu'il va réapparaitre, il n'en ressortira plus. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. Concernant les Rakyat, je tenais à changer un peu du jeu. Quand Jason se fait sauver par Dennis, il est bien accueillit par les Rakyat hors je ne voulais pas faire la même chose. Concernant Jay, je pense qu'il vous rappelle quelqu'un non ? J'ai essayais de corriger à maximum les fautes dans les chapitres précédant et dans celui-là aussi, désolée s'il en reste (parce que je sais qu'il en reste forcément). Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 3 – Les Rakyat**

Mon corps heurta violemment l'eau qui claqua durement sur ma peau. J'avais l'impression de sombrai dans un gouffre sans fin. Je devais trouver la force de remonter à la surface. Un moment, j'avais hésité, pourquoi ne pas me laisser tomber tout serait si facile abandonner et me laisser mourir. Mais je ne pouvais pas plusieurs personnes compter sur moi pour commencer Aria, elle m'avait aidé à m'échapper du véhicule, mes parents, rien que de penser à la peine qu'ils ressentiraient en perdant un de leurs enfants était insupportable eux qui m'avaient tant rappelaient que les parents se devaient de partir avant leurs progénitures, et de plus je ne voulais pas leur affligé ça, mais plus importe encore, je voulais les revoir eux, et mon frère ainé qui n'avait jamais hésité à prendre ma défense dans les conflits, un frère qui m'avait mainte fois protégée des dangers de la vie. Je me devais de lutter pour eux. Je remuai difficilement les bras il était moue semblable à un carambar laisser trop longtemps au soleil. Je n'arrivais pas à remonter à la surface, c'était comme si un poids m'entrainer vers le fond, le point de ma culpabilité surement. Je ne devais pas céder à la peur, c'était inutile et ça ne ferait que m'enfoncer. Mes gestes se transformèrent en un mouvement de nage, et je remontai peu à peu à la surface tendis que l'air expire dans mes paumons avant ma chute se diminuer à grand pas. Je pouvais à présent voir le reflet déformer du soleil sur l'eau transparente. Je m'extirpai de la flotte bruyamment tentent de remplir à nouveau mes organes avec de l'oxygène. Ma respiration repris doucement un rythme normal alors que je m'apprêtai à sortir de la rivière. Une douleur vive me frappa dans le haut bras gauche. En tombant celui-ci avait heurté un massif rocher qui avait déchiré ma peau. La plaie avait mauvaise allure et le sang qui en dégoulinait abondamment n'en prédit que la gravité. Je retirai ma chemise d'été fine comme une feuille, gardant seulement mon débardeur blanc. Maladroitement, je l'enroulai autour de mon bras meurtri, sur ma blessure fraichement ouverte, je saisis un bout frêle de tissue entre mes dents et tira de toutes mes forces espérant que ce bandage improvisé suffirait à arrêter le saignement. Mon pantalon marron clair me colla à la peau, j'avais horreur de cette sensation. Qu'allais-je faire à présent ? D'abord, il me faudrait trouver un abri avant que la nuit ne tombe. La forêt doit grouiller d'animaux dangereux. Ensuite faudra que je trouve de quoi manger puis que je fasse un feu. Je fermai les yeux et m'allongeai sur le sol vaseux. Les larmes dégoulinèrent lentement sur mes joues sans même que je m'en aperçoive. À quoi pensai-je ? Je n'étais pas une espèce de survivante, j'étais une fille normale de la ville venue passer des vacances à l'autre bout du monde avec son ami d'enfance. Je ne savais pas faire de feu et encore moins m'orienter dans une forêt sans parler du fait de trouver à manger, je n'avais aucune connaissance en chasse je détester ça et je ne s'aurais distingué quelque chose de mangeable ou empoissonné. J'étais seul, perdu en pleine forêt affamée. J'aurais dû laisser les pirates m'attraper, de toute façon dans les deux cas, j'étais perdante. Un bruit de moteur attira mon attention, j'en conclus qu'il y avait une route non loin. Les pirates était-il les seuls sur cette île où il y avait-il des habitants vivant dans cette folie ?

Je me levai lourdement. Mes baskets de randonner blanc et noir s'enfoncèrent laborieusement dans le sol boueux, il fallait que je trouve de l'aide. Je me redressai sur mes jambes flageolantes et m'agrippai à un arbre pour ne pas perde l'équilibre et tomber au sol, parce que je ne serais pas sure de pouvoir me relevé tellement j'étais faible. Je marchai titubant entre les arbres telle une personne ivre. Les quelques rayons de soleil qui réussissait à transperçaient l'épaisse broussaille, réchauffait ma peau. Plusieurs mèches des cheveux humides se collaient contre mon visage. Je n'avais fait que peu de pas lorsque je discerna des bruits. Mon cœur s'emballa soudainement lorsque qu'une main rugueuse se posa sur ma bouche alors qu'une autre me colla à l'arbre. Un homme se tenait qu'à quelque centimètre de mon visage, je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud se heurter contre ma peau froide. J'aurais voulu me défaire de son emprise, mais j'abandonnai vite l'idée quand je sentis que l'épuisement était plus fort que mon envie. Il planta ses yeux bleus - qui allaient parfaitement bien avec sa peau blanche -, dans mes prunelles marron qui ne laissé entrevoir que la peur que je ressentais à cet instant.

- Chut. Murmura-t-il. J'étais vaguement soulagé, il ne ressemblait pas à l'un de ces pirates.

L'incompréhension me cloua sur place, j'entendis des voix s'approchait de la rivière, exactement là ou je me tenais quelque minutes plutôt. Je fus soulagé qu'ils ne puissent pas nous voir, nous étions cachés derrière de larges et touffus buissons. On pouvait cependant les entrevoir à travers les feuillages. Ils me cherchaient, non, ils me traquaient.

- Du sang. Marmonna un pirate tout en examinant les taches de sang sur l'herbe

Le regard de l'homme se dirigea vers mon bras bandé. Ma chemise blanche tachée de rouge que j'avais fixait autour de mon bras avait absorbait une quantité importante de sang.

- Elle n'à pas pu aller très loin. Poupée, reviens là, on ne te veut aucun mal. Hurla-t-il un sourire pendu à son visage

Des pirates. Je sentis lentement mes jambes se dérober sous mon poids, il me rattrapa par les hanches alors que mon corps s'apprêtait à s'écrouler lourdement au sol. Sa main, c'était décollé de ma bouche pour mieux me soutenir. Mes paupières devenaient lourdes comme si je tentais de rester éveillé pour ne pas louper un programme passer trop tard dans la nuit. Je cédai lentement à la fatigue et plongeai dans une pesante léthargie.

_J'étais bien, perdu dans mon subconscient. Je ne voulais pas revenir à la réalité. Qu'elle réalité ? Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que je ne voulais pas me réveiller. Une douleur me lança, soudainement, j'avais mal, affreusement mal, comme si une aiguille picotait ma chaire me faisant d'avantage mal. Quelqu'un toucher à ma blessure. La douleur était à la limite du supportable, je voulais me réveiller et l'arrêtais, mais je n'arrive pas à sortir de mon sommeil, je ne pouvais pas. S'il vous plaît arrêté avais-je envie de hurler, mais mes plaintes restèrent sourdes. Alors j'attendis simplement que le mal passe._

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, mes paupières étaient plus légères à présent, je me sentais engourdis et à la fois reposer une sensation que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant. Mon corps avait retrouvé de l'énergie, il n'était plus au bord de l'agonie comme il l'était avant que je ne sombre dans le sommeil. J'étais allongé sur un lit particulièrement moelleux. Ma vue s'éclaircit me permettant d'examiner les alentours. Ça ressemblait à une cabane, les murs étaient en bois et un ventilateur suspendu au plafond ne cesser de tournoyer pour apportait un peu de sa fraicheur. La pièce était faiblement éclairée par une imposante bougie posée sur ce qui ressemblait à une table de nuit sur lequel était aussi posé des compresses pleines de sang. Mon bras me faisait mal, un pansement recouvré ma blessure. La fenêtre non loin du lit, laissa entrée une légère brise d'air frais qui me caressa tendrement la peau. Je distinguai que la nuit était tombée. Je paniquai brusquement lorsque j'entrevis une ombre au fond de la pièce. Je me redressai d'un bond sur le matelas, aucun doute, j'avais repris des forces.

- Ne vous fatiguez pas, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Sa voix était froide

J'hésitai un moment perplexe, j'entrouvris la bouche mes aucun mot n'en sortit. Il se rapprocha du lit alors que je me repliai de peur dans un coin au fond du matelas. Je n'avais pas confiance, cette île était peut-être peuplée de malade en tout genre.

- Ne gigote pas comme ça, je viens tout juste de mettre le pansement. Me sermonna-t-il en essayant à la fois de me rassurer. Tu à de la chance, ta blessure ne nécessite pas de points de sutures.

- Qui... Qui êtes-vous ? Réussis-je à bégayer

- Je m'appelle Jay. Je tes vues sautées dans la rivière. Soupira-t-il. Stupide et courageux.

C'était un compliment ? De quoi avais-je peur, cet homme m'avait sauvé la vie, s'il avait voulu me tuer ou me livrer à ses pirates, il l'aurait déjà fait, il en avait eu l'occasion, cependant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rester méfiante. Je l'observai un moment, ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés lui donné un côté charmeur, et il avait un important tatouage triballe le long de son avant-bras gauche.

- Merci. Finis-je par réussir à marmonnais timidement

- Ne me remercie pas, j'étais à deux doigts de t'abandonner aux pirates.

- Pourquoi ?

La question sortit instantanément de ma bouche. Après tout s'il avait voulu me laisser, c'était son choix, je n'allais pas l'obliger à m'aidai et me soigner. Mais j'étais contente qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. Il m'avait sauvé, je lui dois la vie.

- Je ne veux pas te problème avec eux. La tribu a déjà étais assez secouée ses derniers temps.

_Tribu. Qu'elle tribu ?_ Il y avait réellement des personnes qui cohabitées sur cette île avec ces pirates complètement fêlés.

- Une tribu ? Dis-je hésitante.

Il ramassa les compresses imprégnées de sang sur la table de nuit et se redirigea vers le fond de la pièce. J'étais soulagé, je n'étais pas seul. Il déposa une assiette verte sur le lit contenant une énorme cuisse de poulet et un gros morceau de pain. À part sur la table de chevet il y déposa un verre d'eau. J'hésitai.

- Mange, ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas empoissonné. Il sourit légèrement.

Je me jetai littéralement sur l'assiette, j'avais terriblement faim. Je déchiquetai telle une affamée la viande entre mes mains.

- Merci.

J'avais parlé la bouche pleine, la famine m'avait fait oublier tout sorte de politesses. Je risquai de m'étouffé avec un morceau de pain trop gros pour ma bouche, je bue une longe gorgée d'eau qui m'aida à avaler. Jay laissa échapper un mince rire, ses yeux rivés sur moi. J'aurais aimé partager ce repas avec Aria, elle devait mourir de faim. _Aria_, je ne l'avais pas oublié, elle restait ma principale source d'inquiétude. Je ne s'avais pas ce qu'ils allaient faire d'elle, peut-être comptaient-ils la punir de l'acte qu'elle avait commis, le même qui m'avait permis de m'enfuir. La ruer de coups comme ils l'avaient déjà fait. De quoi était capable Vaas lorsqu'il était furieux, et que les choses échapper à son contrôle. Il se mettait dans une colère folle pour si peu. J'étais assise confortablement sur un lit savourant un succulent repas pendant que mon amie était retenue prisonnière dans des conditions lamentables. Cette réflexion me noua l'estomac.

- Mon amie et retenue prisonnière. Est-ce que vous avez un téléphone ? Que je puisse joindre les secours.

Un silence pesant s'installa avant qu'il ne digne me réponde

- Les secours ? Tu penses qu'ils vont t'aider ?

- Oui quel question, bien sûre.

- Tu n'es pas la première à te retrouver dans cette situation. Ils ne viendrons jamais sur cet foutue île.

J'ignorai ses paroles, c'était impossible. Je refusai de le croire

- Alors ? Insistai-je. Vous pouvez me donner un téléphone ?

- Je ne sais pas, les pirates contrôlent certaines tours. Nous, nous servons surtout de talkie-walkie.

Il m'avoua cela, comme si une vie n'était pas en danger, comme s'il s'en fichait. Certes, il en avait surement rien à faire de mon amie. Mais son attitude clairement je-m'en-foutiste m'agaça. Je réalisai ce que signifiaient ses paroles. Je ne pourrais appeler personne, j'étais coincé sur cette île sans moyens de communication. Je repoussai mon assiette vide que j'avais engloutie en une minute.

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas, mon amie est en danger. M'emportai-je

- Laisse tomber, ton amie a surement déjà était revendue.

_Revendue quoi ? De quoi parlait-il ?_ Je relevai un sourcil, confuse. Lorsqu'il remarqua mon incompréhension, il sourit faiblement.

- Il ne te la pas dit ? Vaas demande une rançon et il vend ensuite les prisonniers en tant qu'esclaves.

- Non. Il avait dit que… Je ne fini pas ma phrase encore sous le choc de cette découverte.

Aria avait raison et grâce à elle, j'étais sauvé. Elle avait pris l'initiative de provoquer l'accident. Je n'avais pas compris son acte, je voulais juste attendre que la rançon arrive et rentré à la maison, je ne serais jamais rentré. Cet enfoiré compter nous vendre, alors c'était ça ses « projets ». Je sentis la rage me dévorais à petit feu et la colère me submergé.

- Non, je ne peux pas la laisser.

- Écoute, commença-t-il exaspéré. Tu ne peux plus rien pour elle.

- C'est faux. Sifflais-je. Comment je vais rentrer chez moi ?

- Je vais essayer de te trouver un téléphone pour que tu puisses appeler tes parents.

J'avais l'impression qu'il me disait cela à contre cœur comme s'il n'avait pas envie de m'aidai. Pourquoi le faisait-il dans ce cas. Cet homme était étrange. Il m'avait soigné, nourri et loger. Mais en même temps, j'avais le sentiment qu'il n'était pas sur de lui, comme s'il regrettait, comme si quelque chose lui interdisait de m'aidai.

- Vous n'avez pas envie de m'aidai, je le vois bien alors pourquoi le faite, vous ? Rouspétai-je

- Je veux juste que tu comprennes que tu ne peux rien faire pour ton amie.

C'était dégueulasse de dire ça. Je devais la laissez mourir et l'abandonner à son sort alors qu'elle m'avait sauvé la vie, sans compter que c'était à cause de moi qu'on était dans cette situation. Mais il n'avait pas tort. Qu'es que j'allais faire ? Me battre contre les pirates armés jusqu'aux dents. La porte s'ouvrit violemment me faisant sursauté au passage. Un homme à la peau bruni, entra dans la pièce, furieux. Une large paire de lunettes sur le nez. Il fit les cent pas.

- Pourquoi tu la ramener ici ? Tu es aussi fou que ses pirates, elle va nous apporter des ennuis. Beugla-t-il

- Je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir dans mes bras sans rien faire. Répliqua l'intéressé

- Si tu pouvais. Elle_. Il pointa un doigt hargneux vers moi._ Doit sans aller sans tarder.

- Vaas ne se soucie pas d'elle, il à d'autres choses plus intéressante à faire.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans la tête de ses pirates. Ils peuvent débarquer à tout moment.

- Elle doit partir. Demain à l'aube, elle partira. Insista-t-il

Se fut sur ces dernières paroles sanglantes à mon égard qu'il s'en alla. Je compris sans difficulté sa réaction. Il avait peur, il était terrifié même. Il n'avait pas envie que ma présence attire les pirates. Je déglutis, j'allais à nouveau me retrouver seul dans la forêt. Non, je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver encore dans les bras des pirates. Mais c'était égoïste de ma part de vouloir m'imposer d'autant plus que c'était une tribu, il y avait d'autres personnes, des enfants, des femmes. Je ne pouvais risquer de les mettre en danger. Je devais juste accepter mon sort et espéré que demain serait un jour meilleur.

Jay sortit hâtivement de la cabane me laissant seul avec mes pensées. J'allais mourir, laisser seul dans cette forêt, je ne survivrais pas. Je sentis soudainement l'air me manquer comme si j'étouffer, la pièce semblait rétrécir. Je m'empressai de sortir pour prendre l'air.

- Pourquoi moi ? Chuchotais-je haletante.

Je relevai la tête alors que les larmes se frayer un chemin le long de mes joues. La nuit était belle et chaude. Les étoiles brillaient fièrement dans le ciel. Je soupirai. Cet endroit était paradisiaque, la faune, le paysage, tout était si parfait. Je vivais un véritable enfer dans un lieu, magnifique. Comment étais-ce possible qu'une tel chose existe. Je veux rentrer et tout oublié. J'aimerais que tout ça ne soit qu'un mauvais cauchemar, ou une mauvaise histoire écrite par une jeune fille intrépide qui rêve d'aventure. En y repensant ce qui était entrain de m'arriver était digne d'une histoire que j'aurais pu moi-même écrire. Malheureusement tout était bel et bien réel. Regrettai ne servirai à rien. Il fallait juste que je relève la tête, et pensé à l'avenir. J'allais sortir vivante d'ici. Je discernai une musique prenante. Des guirlandes lumineuses de toutes les couleurs étaient suspendues, flottant dans la pénombre. Plusieurs cabanes se désignaient dans la nuit éclairée par les lumières joyeuse. Un village et plus important encore des personnes dansaient autour d'un feu. Il semblait si heureux. Je n'osai pas m'approchait. Le seul fais de les observer me rendait le sourire. J'avais oublie qu'on pouvait être heureux après avoir vécu tant d'horreurs, ses derniers jours. Je ne pouvais pas risque de leur amener la mort. Je rentrai discrètement dans la maison et en fermai la porte. Je m'étendis sur le lit. L'homme a dit que je devais quitter le village à l'aube alors je comptais bien me reposer pour être en forme, assez en forme pour trouver un moyen de quitter cette île, de retrouver ma famille et ce sentiment agréable qu'on appelle le bonheur. Je n'abandonnerais pas, je me bâterais.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Cauchemar

**Note de l'autre :**

**Chapitre modifier.**

**Chapitre 4 – Cauchemar**

Je fixai le plafond préoccupé par la suite des événements, par le lendemain. Je caressai du bout des doigts le bandage autour de mon bras, je n'avais plus mal, la douleur, c'était envolé et je me sentais parfaitement bien. Je me redressai doucement sur le lit agréable. Je pouvais entendre les échos et les rires provenant de la fête qui se déroulait à l'extérieur. La porte s'entrouvrit doucement et une silhouette se glissa progressivement dans la faible lumière émise par la chandelle. _Jay_, j'étais heureuse de le voir, j'avais tellement de questions sans réponses à lui posais, qui n'avais cessé de me ronger depuis que ma paisible balade en hélicoptère, c'était transformant en un violent cauchemar.

- Tu dois avoir des tas de questions à me poser. Sourit-il comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Kayna Ann.

- Original.

- Quel âge à tu princesse ?

Je détesté déjà ce petit surnom

- Vingt ans. Lâchai-je

- Une jeune et fraîche jeune fille. Les clients de Vaas recherchent beaucoup ce genre de profil.

Pourquoi me racontai-t-il ces horreurs. Je n'étais pas une marchandise. Rien que l'idée de me retrouvait entre les mains d'un homme me répugnée. Le trafic d'être humains, je pensai que ça n'arrivait qu'aux autres, ou même limite que c'était un mythe. Les informations n'en parler jamais, pourtant, c'était monnaie courante dans certains pays. Un business lucratif et facile. J'en avais entendu vaguement parler avant de débarquer sur une l'île ou je comptais passer d'agréables vacances en compagnie de ma meilleure amie. Je secouai la tête pour chasser les pensées dégoutantes qui c'étaient confortablement installées dans mon esprit.

Jay, était plus calme que tout à l'heure. Je me demander pourquoi il était sorti précipitamment, il était peut-être parti rattraper l'homme qui n'apprécier pas ma présence, il lui avait peut-être demander de changer d'avis. _Faux espoirs._ Je savais pourtant pertinemment que ce n'était pas possible, cet homme semblait avoir une certaine autorité. J'essayais de me rassurer, de me dire que tout irait bien et qu'éventuellement, je pourrais rester avec eux un moment, le temps qu'on vienne me secourir, m'apportait de l'aide, je me sentais en sécurité ici. J'étais bien, je ne voulais pas partir, j'étais tout aussi terrifié que lui à l'idée de recroiser les pirates. Cependant, je savais que je ne pouvais rester, que je devrais m'en aller pour ne pas leur apporter des ennuis. J'appréhender le lendemain plus que tout. Comme à la veille d'un important examen.

- Qui sont ces gens ? De la tribu. Dis-je intriguer

J'avais mal formulais ma question, j'espéré seulement qu'il l'avais comprise. Il se posta d'aplomb dressé devant le lit les bras croisés sur son torse, il hésita un moment.

- Les _rakyat. _Finit-il par avouer

- Vous êtes combien à vivre ici ?

Je ne voulais pas l'agacer avec mes stupides interrogations, mais ma curiosité était plus forte que tout. Il s'approcha du lit pour s'asseoir et je me poussai sur le côté pour lui faire de la place.

- Je ne sais pas. Une centaine même plus, je n'en sais rien. Souffla-t-il en se posant

- Depuis quand êtes-vous là ?

- Depuis toujours.

J'allais maintenant essayer d'en savoir plus sur les pirates tout en appréhendant sa réaction.

- Et les pirates ?

Prononçai ce mot me faisais toujours aussi bizarre, pour moi les pirates n'existaient que dans les films et au moyen-âge, je sais que ça peut paraître stupide dit comme ça, mais c'était ce dont mon esprit tel celui d'un enfant se souvenait.

- Ils sont là eux aussi depuis toujours en quelque sorte.

Il ne souhaitait pas s'étalé sur le sujet, je l'avais bien remarqué, or j'avais besoin d'en savoir plus, d'en apprendre le maximum sur ce qui m'attendais, j'avais tout bonnement envie d'en connaître plus.

- Ils vous attaquent ?

Question délicate et idiote encore une fois.

- Ils n'ont aucun respect pour personne. Vaas, est complétement fou comme tu à pus le remarquer, mais crois-moi ce n'est rien comparé à Hoyt.

Je demeurai médusait par ses propos. _Il existe pire que Vaas ?_ Comment était-ce possible.

- Hoyt ? Je n'étais pas prête d'oublier ce nom.

- C'est le « chef » de tout ici, il contrôle cette île, c'est lui qui fait rentrer des tonnes de drogues et d'armes sur l'île.

Je repensai à ce que Vaas avait révélé. « Il veut les filles en bons états », c'était lui le grand chef, maintenant, je comprenais, il, nous voulaient en parfaite état pour mieux nous revendre comme de vulgaires marchandises.

- Hoyt déteste les Rakyat il tire à vus sur eux.

- C'est horrible.

Alors c'était vrais cette île grouille de psychopathe en tout genre. Hoyt, il représenter le fléau de cet archipel merveilleux, le mal qui le dévorait, et Vaas n'était qu'un pantin entre ses mains.

- Et Vaas ?

- Vaas travail pour lui. Hoyt à besoin de lui. Il est né sur cette île, il la connaît par cœur.

Je laissai échappa un faible bâillement que je recouvrai par ma main, néanmoins, je ne posséder pas l'envie de sommeiller. Je venais de me réveillée, il y à quelques minutes à peine.

- Je passerai demain matin. Dit-il en se redressant sur ses pieds.

Il avait à coup sure mal interpréter mon bâillement, et cru qu'il signifiait que son histoire ne m'intéressé pas, hors, c'était complètement faux. J'étais captivé par son récit, mais au lieu de l'encourager à continuai, je me résignai.

- Comment vous remercier ? Bafouillais-je confuse

- J'ai déjà étais dans la même situation que toi, je sais ce que tu ressens.

Ma conclusion fut vite faite, tendit qu'il se redressait sur ses jambes. La même situation, cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose. Il se tenait sur le pas de la porte, prêt à la franchir.

- VOUS AUSSI ? J'avais sans le vouloir hurler bêtement comme pour le retenir.

Il me balança une œillade chagrinée, Puis s'en alla, sans réponde à ma question_. Bon dieu que ce passe t-il sur cette maudite île. Dans qu'elle foutue bordel, j'étais tomber._ Il est vrai que j'avais souvent rêvé d'aventures palpitantes comme dans les romans et les films. Je trouvais ma vie affreusement banale et triste, mais je n'avais jamais ô grand jamais, imaginé qu'une telle chose m'arriverait, qu'une telle rocambolesque histoire m'arriverais. Je m'allongeai sur le lit dans un soupir bruyant. _Rendez-moi ma vie, s'il vous plaît rendez-moi, ma vie si ordinaire que j'avais tenté de fuir plus d'une fois._ Mon regard se perdit en dévisageant la pièce vide occupée par quelques meubles en bois fait main. Je songeais à ma vie qui pour la première fois me manquer. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé dire ça mais, même les hurlements incessants de ma mère, me manquaient, je souri vaguement en y repensent. Je m'étais promis de ne pas pleuré, mais j'avais à multiples reprises rompues ma promesse faite à moi-même. Les larmes étant maintenant la seule chose qui pouvait me soulager de ma triste réalité.

J'avançai dans un vaste couloir sombre et répugnant. Une ambiance glaciale y régnait entrelacé d'une étrange odeur pénible à respirer. Au bout du couloir se trouver une banale ampoule pendue par un long fil, qui descendait du plafond grisâtre. Dans la lumière, je pouvais y distinguer une ombre repliais sur elle-même. Terrifiais, elle prier, elle implorer le ciel de la laisser partir. Ma curiosité me poussa à aller vers elle malgré la peur que je ressentais et qui me figeait le sang. Lentement les traits de son visage familier se désignaient. Mon souffle se coupa lorsqu'elle leva son visage vers moi.

- Aria. Soufflai-je

De longues larmes rougeâtres dégringolaient le long de ses pommettes roses. Son visage en sang était à peine méconnaissable. Ses bras nus étaient parsemés d'hématomes.

- Hermana.

La voix du fou s'éleva derrière mon épaule. Je déglutis, à contre cœur, je pivotai mon corps en direction de l'appelle. Une ombre se dégagea des ténèbres, qui l'enveloppait. Mes jambes se replièrent instinctivement. Aria avait disparu et lorsque à nouveau, je regardai l'ombre, elle c'était évaporait.

- Où est-elle ! Hurlais-je.

Ma voix résonna entre les murs me reflétant son écho. Un souffle se heurta contre ma peau. Doucement, ma tête se retourna vers lui.

- Bouh.

Une lame tranchante s'enfonça dans mon ventre. Il appuya encore un peu plus le couteau. Un bruit de chair tranché, m'affola, d'autant plus que je savais qu'il provenait de l'intérieur de mon abdomen. Vaas agita le poignard tendis que j'essayai de le faire lâcher prise, mais ses mains agrippant fermement la poigne du poignard n'étaient pas prêtes de cédés. Il s'esclaffa, alors que je me tordais de douleur. Je sentais mon propre sang chaud, ce versé sur mes mains. Toutefois, malgré la douleur insupportable, je ne lui ferais pas le doux plaisir de le suppliait.

Une abondante bouffé de chaleur me réveilla en sursaut. Une longue trainait de sueur coller mes mèches de cheveux contre mon cou. Le soleil c'était levé et l'aube était passée, avait-il changer d'avis, je l'espéré discrètement. Ma bouche était pâteuse, et mon débardeur blanc humide. Repensé à mon cauchemar eu pour effet de me procurai instantanément un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement me faisant sursauté.

- Il faut partir l'aube et déjà passé et si Dennis sais que tu est encore ici il va être furieux.

J'esquissai et me relevai rapidement

- Tiens, je tes trouver un téléphone, j'espère que tu auras du réseau. Il me tendit le combiné

Je me ruai dessus les mains tremblantes, je composai le numéro que je connaissais que trop bien et portai aussitôt le cellulaire contre mon oreille. Je croisai les doigts sans m'en rende compte, _pitié_. Le bruit classique de la sonnerie retendit, je laissai échappé un soupir de soulagement, _il y avait du réseau_. Les larmes dégoulinées déjà le long de mes joues.

- Allô ?

Cette voix, si douce, apaisante et réconfortante, qui avait bercé mon enfance, je la reconnaitrais entre tout. C'est celle de ma mère. Le ton de sa voix était fatigué.

- Ma... Maman. Bégayai-je la voix vacillante.

Un léger silence s'installa le temps qu'elle réalise que c'était bien moi.

- Kayna. Marmonna-t-elle

- Oui.

C'est tout ce dont j'étais capable de dire, un simple « _oui_ ». _Non_, je voulais lui dire plus. Je forçai mes lèvres à bouger.

- Maman aide moi

- Oh mon dieu. Kayna où est-tu ? Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes et l'entendre sanglotais ainsi me fendais le cœur. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Oui cava. Maman, je suis tellement contente d'entre ta voix. Je suis sur l'île ... _Mince qu'elle est le nom déjà. Jay me chuchota un murmure._ Rock Island. Maman s'il te plaît aide-moi Aria est toujours avec ce type _(je refusais de croire qu'il l'avait vendu et que je ne la révérais pas, je devais garder espoir, je lui devais au moins ça_) Et..._ Je repris vite mon souffle pour continue mes explications, il faillait qu'elle sache tout._ On à eu un accident d'hélicoptère, des hommes, _des pirates…_ Nous ont enlevés, ensuit Aria à provoquer un accident de voiture, on s'est enfuit, mais elle est tomber et ils l'ont attraper, j'ai réussi à fuir, maman, mais j'ai peur. Reniflai-je. Un... Un homme ma aidai...

- D'accord ma puce ne t'en fait pas, je vais... _Des grésillements aigues me tapèrent dans l'oreille._ Je vais env.. _À nouveau des bruits percent puis le silence, le silence pesant et inquiétant._

- Allô maman... Allô

Je comprenais ce que ça signifier, la communication avait était coupée. Je composai encore le numéro, sans succès. J'essuyai grossièrement mes sanglots et cédai à contre cœur le portable, je le rendis à Jay. Je m'effondrai au sol, telle une faible, une lâche. Une main compréhensible se posa sur mon épaule. Si sa ne tenait qu'a moi je passerais mon après-midi à tenter d'entre de nouveau sa voix.

- Il faut partir. Marmonna-t-il. Garde le. Une mine de compassion s'installa sur son visage lorsqu'il me donna le cellulaire. Je lui faisais pitié, il manquait plus que ça. Je déteste cela.

Encore une fois, j'essuyai mes larmes, encore et encore, j'avais envie de recoudre mes paupières pour ne plus ressentir ses stupides pleures mouillées mes joues. Je repris le portable et l'engouffrai dans ma poche de pantalon.

- Merci

- Je pense qu'elle va t'envoyer de l'aide, un hélico ou bien un bateau, mais je penche plus pour l'hélico, et si tu veux être absolument visible…

- Il faut que j'aille sur la plage. L'interrompis-je

J'avais moi aussi eu exactement la même idée, une seule chose brouillée mes projets. _Comment mis rendre ?_

- Ouais, mais je tiens à te prévenir, l'hélico peut mettre plusieurs jours à venir voir des semaines. Pas beaucoup de personne ose s'aventuré prés de l'île est ceux qui le font prennes cher.

Il avait entièrement raison.

- J'en ai conscience mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre hein ? Je ne suis pas la bienvenue ici. Alors, je vais me trouver quelque part ou dormir prés de la plage, une grotte ou quelque chose dans le genre, puis quand les secours arriverons je serais là pour les prévenir de ma présence.

Il haussa les épaules, confirmant mes pensées. Il s'en foutais de moi, est-ce que je pouvais lui en vouloir de ne pas accepté d'aidée une parfaite inconnue à ses yeux. Certainement pas.

- Est-ce que... Tu peux m'accompagner sur la plage ?

J'étais gêné de lui demandais une tel chose, il m'avait sauvé la vie et soigner ma blessure. Il devait penser que j'en voulais plus. Que je souhaite, qu'il passe son temps a veillé sur moi. Il doit avoir plus important à faire, mais je ne perdais rien en lui posant la question.

- Oui. Dit-il sûre de lui. Je vais t'y emmener.

Je relevai la tête plongeant mes yeux marron dans les siens. Sa réponse m'avait surprise, je m'attendais plutôt à un refus. Visiblement, j'étais incapable de le cerner. Je ne pourrais jamais le remercier pour tous ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Il était si gentil pendant un moment, puis la minute d'après aussi froid qu'un bloc de glace.

- Allons-y. On va se déplacé à pied, ont seraient trop repérable par les pirates avec une voiture. Je te montrerai quelque part ou tu pourra te caché, il y a une grotte non loin de la plage.

J'angoissai à l'idée de me retrouvai seule encore une fois, mais je tentai de ne pas lui montré.

Le village était encore paisiblement endormi. C'était tellement calme et serein. Nous le traversions à pas de loup. Lorsqu'on s'engouffra dans l'immense et massive forêt, la peur reprit sa place dans mon esprit, à l'affût de tout bruit suspects. Le silence se faisait lourd, je capitulai, et décidai de le briser.

- Je sais que tu n'as surement pas envie d'en parler, mais ça me trotte dans la tête depuis hier soir. Hésitai-je

- Pose ta question. Dit-il froidement. _Le retour du bloc de glace._

Je pris mon courage à deux mains, non pas parce que j'avais peur, mais parce qu'il m'intimidé. Je soupirai, c'était seulement une interrogation.

- Hier, tu m'as dit que tu t'étais déjà retrouvé dans la même situation.

- Je ne tiens pas à en parler.

Il avait brutalement mis fin à la discussion que j'avais péniblement entamée. D'habitude, ce n'était pas mon genre d'abandonner, en temps normal, je l'aurais questionnait jusqu'à avoir une réponse, mais depuis que j'avais était capturé, depuis que toute cette histoire avait commencer, je sentais que je n'étais plus la même, _je changeai_. Puis il avait tellement fais pour moi, je ne pouvais lui en demander plus. Alors je gardai le silence, tout le long du chemin, je le suivis minutieusement en gardant un œil aux alentours. On se faufilaient dans l'épaisse végétation tel des animaux essayent de se cacher de leurs prédateurs, c'était d'ailleurs exactement ce que nous essayions de faire. Les minutes de marche ressemblaient à une éternité et le silence pesant m'angoissé. Les insectes volant s'écraser par moment contre mon visage, et je dois avouer qu'un bon insecticide m'aurait fait le plus grand bien, cependant la faune était sublime, cette île serait paradisiaque sans les pirates. Je remarquai un couteau fixé à la ceinture de Jay – Comme les pirates. Avoir un couteau était apparemment obligatoire sur cette île, ou indispensable à la survit -, ce qui m'interpella et me força à lui posait la question suivante.

- Quel genre d'animaux vive sur l'île ?

- Des tortues, sangliers, requin, serpent, crocodile, guépard. Un peu de tout.

Je déglutis bruyamment Une faune sauvage redoutable. Et nous étions des proies faciles.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Dit-il devinant mes angoisses. Ils ne trainent pas trop par ici.

_Pas trop_. C'était sensé me rassuré ? Le mieux que je pouvais faire, c'était de me tenir prés de lui, il en connaissait beaucoup sur la forêt et ses alentours. J'étais en compagnie d'un excellent guide. L'imposante jungle, s'affaiblit doucement, nous offrant peu à peu un paysage différent. Nous étions enfin arrivées. Je me laissai tomber sur le sable blanc, mes jambes étaient en compotes contrairement à celle de Jay qui tenait encore debout. Je saisis le combiné dans ma poche, il fallait que je réessaye. _Rien_. À croire que cela avait était un coup de chance d'avoir réussi à capter du réseau.

_Je ne savais rien_. Je ne savais pas si mes parents avaient envoyé un hélicoptère pour venir me rechercher, je ne savais pas comment j'allais faire pour tenir seule dans la forêt. Jay ne dit rien, il se contenta de contempler l'océan et ses environs, je fis la même chose. Il est vrai que la vue était splendide, tout comme la première fois que je l'avais aperçue. Je remarquai quelque chose sur la plage enterrer dans le sable au loin.

- C'est quoi ça ? Je fronçais les sourcils, soucieuse

- Je crois savoir. Viens.

Il courut en direction de la chose _inconnue_, je l'accompagnai. En me rapprochant progressivement la forme se désigna. L'incompréhension mélangée à la terreur me cloua sur place.

- Carl. Haletai-je

C'était bel et bien, Carl. Son corps avait était enterré dans le sable et sa tête bruler par le soleil était laissée à la surface. Je m'agenouillai activement près de lui, il était inconscient. Il avait l'aire d'être la depuis très longtemps.

- Carl ? Je tapotai ses joues comme pour le réveiller. Mais, il ne se réveilla pas et lorsque enfin, je le réalisai, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je sentis l'émotion s'emparé de moi.

- Il est mort. Pleurai-je

_Quel monstre pouvait faire une telle chose ?_ Il avait à coup sure était enterré vivant. Ils l'avaient abandonnée et laissé mourir seul au soleil. Mon cœur s'emballa brusquement, je portai ma main prés ma bouche, _réflexe stupide,_ et une fois de plus je me mis à pleurnicher. Je n'avais pas envie de me montrer faible, pleurer, c'était pour les faibles, je le savais et je n'avais cessé de me le répétais à chaque fois, mais je ne pouvais me retenir. Contre tout attente Jay enveloppa timidement ses bras autour de mes épaules et je renonçai à me laissai aller dans son étreint, mon visage posé contre son torse. J'étais faible. Depuis que j'étais arrivais sur cette île, je n'avais fait que de pleurer et me lamentais sur mon sort. _Pourquoi moi ? Je veux retrouver ma famille._ Pas une seule fois, jamais je ne mettais montrer courageuse. Pas une seule fois j'avais réussir à retenir ses putains de larmes. Je me détesté de ne pas être forte. Et je maudissais _ses foutues pirates. _Mes doigts frêles désignèrent une croix dans le sable chaud.

Du mouvement accompagner d'un certain boucan se forma derrière nous. Je relevai la tête pour comprendre qu'il fallait à nouveau fuir, encore.


	6. Chapitre 5 - Premier sang

**Note de l'auteur.**

**CHAPITRE MODIFIER dans les dernières pages.**

**Je suis désolé, mais alors vraiment désoler pour ce revirement de situation. Donc je tiens à m'expliquer. J'ai remarqué ces temps-ci que l'inspiration me manquer et que j'avais l'impression que mon histoire tourner en rond. Ne m'en voulez pas s'il vous plait :-) je vous réserve de bien meilleures scènes. Je garde les chapitres que j'avais déjà postés au chaud, parce que l'histoire ne sera pas si différente de ce que j'avais déjà écrit. J'ai réalisé, que j'étais allé trop vite en besogne. L'univers de Far Cry 3 mérites qu'on s'attarde sur chacun des personnages et lieus. Or moi, je suis directement passé à Vaas et seulement Vaas certes, c'est le personnage principal de ma fiction, qui tiendra le rôle principal, mais, je veux dire suis-je vraiment obligé d'aller si rapidement en passent sur pleins de choses importante ? J'ai besoin d'affiner la relation de Jason et Kayna, j'adore le personnage de Jason Brody, j'adore son évolution dans le jeu. Ensuite, j'ai fait mourir le Dr. Earnhardt comme ça **_**hop**_** alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé le pauvre, lui aussi mérite qu'on s'attarde un peu plus sur son personnage, il est vraiment très intéressent. Dennis aussi, sans oublier Citra. Ce sont des personnages tant fascinant que dangereux pour certains. Je me s'en coupable, j'aurais dû réfléchir avant de poster les chapitres à la vas vite. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est une fanfiction que l'histoire doit être bâclé et faite à la vas vite, désoler si je l'ai compris trop tard. En plus, j'ai fait un truc complètement pas crédible. Genre la mère de Kayna lui envoie un hélico comme ça dans les quelques heures qui suivent. NON! Ça le fait pas. Et vous bande de petits filous vous ne m'avaient rien dit où rien remarquer hein ?! :p Donc ça aussi ça à étai modifié dans le chapitre 4, un dialogue à seulement était modifié dans le chapitre 4. J'ai juste envie de dire "**_**merde**_**" ceux qui veulent continuaient à me suivre le font les autres, j'étais heureuse de partager avec vous ma première Fanfiction ;-).**

**Chapitre 5 : Premier sang**

Il avait agrippait ma main pour m'entrainer avec lui et ensemble, on s'enfonça d'avantage dans l'épaisse jungle. Les hurlements derrière nous se rapproché à grand pas. Ils étaient nombreux à se lancer à nos trousses. Mon cœur, c'était instantanément emballé sous ma poitrine. À nouveau, je ressentais la même sensation que lorsque j'avais couru pour leur échapper, aller jusqu'à plonger dans une rivière dans lequel je pense ne pas survire. Un mélange d'adrénaline et de peur. Mais pour la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivée sur cette île, j'avais envie de leur faire face, bien qu'ils étaient trop nombreux, je le savais. Je jetai un vaste coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Des hommes étaient sur nos pas, il brandissait leurs armes en riant et hurlant, comme si tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu. Alors c'était ce que sa représenté à leurs yeux, un stupide jeu. Comment nous avaient-ils retrouvés ? Peut-être qu'ils nous ont pas cherchés, peut-être qu'ils étaient tout simplement tombaient sur nous par hasard, _un foutue hasard_. Je me concentrai sur ma course, un seul faux pas, suffirai à cause ma perte. La panique s'engouffra en moi lorsque je remarquai que j'avais perdu Jay de vue, mais je ne m'arrêtai pas. Des coups de feu transpercèrent les feuillages. La forêt était immense et dense, j'espéré pouvoir les semer en me dissimulant dans les buissons. Une main empoigna brutalement ma cheville, et m'entraina dans un trou, creuser dans le sol, jonchaient de feuilles. Je glissai dans une sorte de cavité souterraine. J'essayai de m'accrocher au paroi glissante, mais la vitesse à lequel je descendais ne me permettait pas de me tenir à quoi que se soit. Brusquement, ma chute s'arrêta et je sombrai dans l'eau gelée, mais étrangement son contact avec ma peau brulante était agréable. Je n'eu aucun mal à remonter à la surface. Une agitation dans l'eau me fit sursautée. J'aperçus un visage familier sortir de la flotte. J'étais si heureuse de le voir, j'avais qu'une envie, l'enlaçait dans mes bras tremblant. Une seconde, j'avais cru être seul.

- Où sommes-nous ? Réussis-je à dire entre deux respirations

- J'ai mes petits secrets. Il sourit d'un sourire qui ne me laissa pas de marbre. Suis-moi, tu ne verras rien sous l'eau alors il va falloir que tu me donnes ta main pour que je puisse te guider.

Il c'était fait capturé par Vaas et avait réussi à s'évader, mais pas à quitter l'île, qu'il semblait connaître par cœur. C'était ma vaste conclusion sur lui. Sur le peu qu'il laissé entrevoir. Il me tendit sa main que je saisis aussitôt. Je me perdis un instant dans ses prunelles bleues puis je détournai le regard, confuse et gêné.

- Prête ? Demanda-t-il en me proposant sa main

- Prête ! J'aspirai une énorme bouffée d'air humide, espérant qu'elle me suffise.

On s'engloutit ensemble dans l'eau gelée, j'aurais voulu l'avertir que je n'étais pas très bonne à l'apnée, mais il, c'était déjà éloigné. J'agrippai sa main tellement fort que par moment je penser qu'il aller vouloir se défaire de mon étreint. Je sentais l'air me manquer, et le temps devenir long. Je tapotai son bras. _Comment lui dire que j'étais à deux doigts de suffoquer _? Il accéléra la nage. Je n'avais jamais aimais l'apnée. Sentir l'air s'évaporait de mes paumons, les sentirent à l'agonie et savoir que la fin était proche. Mourir noyait l'une des pires morts. Pourtant, je n'avais pas peur de l'eau au contraire, c'était un élément que j'apprécier particulièrement. Je fermai les yeux et tentais de contrôler mon esprit. Je n'allais pas manquer d'oxygène et encore moins mourir. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas comme ses filles dans les films ? Une héroïne, capable de tout surmonter ? J'étais le genre de fille qui n'apprécier guère qu'on m'apporte de l'aide, pour moi, c'était considéré comme une faiblesse que de se laisser aider par quiconque. Hors sans l'aide de Jay, je serais certainement morte, ou pire, enfermé de nouveau dans une cage. À chaque fois qu'on voulait m'aidai, je disais systématiquement, _« non merci. J'ai besoin de personne. »_ J'avais appris à me débrouillé seul et cela était loin de me déplaire, j'aimais montrer aux autres que j'étais « _forte_ ». Mais paumé dans un endroit inconnu m'avait au moins appris une chose, on à toujours besoin d'aide. Une faible luminosité illumina progressivement l'eau trouble et j'aperçus qu'il m'entrainait vers la surface. Je lâchai sa main pour poursuivre seul ma nage et m'empressai de retrouver de l'oxygène. J'aspirai d'énorme bouffée d'air devant le regard amusé de Jay. Il devait me trouver stupide. Pour lui, c'était un jeu d'enfant, il ne semblait même pas essoufflé d'être resté sous l'eau plusieurs minutes.

- Quoi ? Dis-je agacer

- J'ai cru que tu allais te noyer. Il arqua un sourcil moqueur

Je lui jetai un regard noir, il se moquer de moi et je n'aimais pas ça. J'espère qu'il sait où nous avons atterri, parce que j'ai franchement envie d'une raison pour lui mettre un coup de pied aux fesses. J'examinai les alentours. Nous étions dans une grotte humide, et froide vaguement éclairé. De longues lianes vératres, étaient suspendues telles des serpents le long des proies rocheuses. Je suivis Jay sur le bord de l'eau. De la terre grasse tacha mon débardeur blanc déjà salement amoché. La grotte était immense, il y avait l'aire d'avoir plusieurs passages ou se perdre tel un labyrinthe.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- En sécurité. Répondit-il sèchement

À nouveau, il devenait froid. _Bon sang, qu'estt qui ne vas pas chez cet homme_. Des frissons parcoururent ma peau froide me rappelant de l'air glacial qui régnée dans la grotte. J'avais besoin de retrouver un peu de soleil. Un étrange champignon attira ma curiosité, il avait l'aire fluoresçant, je m'en approchai un peu plus pour en détailler les contours. Il cracha une poussière inodore sur ma figure qui me fit éternuer.

- Cava ?

La voix de Jay semblait tellement loin de moi comme un écho. Je m'esclaffai soudains, je me moquer du ridicule champignon, et de l'histoire abracadabrante qui m'arriver en ce moment même. Peut-être que j'étais dans un rêve, oui, c'est ça. Une histoire aussi rocambolesque n'était pas possible. Pas à moi. Je me relevai grossièrement. Ma vue était floue, comme si j'avais bu une centaine de verre d'alcool. L'alcool n'était pas mon péché mignon, je trouve le gout dégoutant, préférant les verres de jus d'orange. Une silhouette s'approchait de moi. Une ombre floue, avec une voix de démon qui voulait savoir si j'allais bien. Je me repliai soudainement affolé, mon cœur bâté frénétiquement sous ma poitrine telle une bombe prête à exploser, éparpillant avec elle des fragmentations de mon organe vital. L'ombre se pencha perplexe, inquiété. C'était un rêve. Seulement un rêve. Je me pinçai le bras, une, deux, rien. Encore jusqu'à que ma peau ne soit rouge sang. La bête s'avança encore vers moi, mes jambes flageolantes se replièrent de nouveau.

- Ne… Ne t'approche pas. Réussis-je à bégayer

Un bruit fortement aigue me transperça les tympans. J'avais l'impression que ma tête aller éclatée semblable à un volcan, un volcan de sang. J'appuyai de toutes mes forces mes mains contre mes oreilles.

- Non, pitié arrêter ça. Suppliais-je agonisante. Tout tournai autour de moi et je sentais mon cœur au bout de mes lèvres, je suis prête à le cracher sur le sol putride. Mon corps me brûle de l'intérieur et ma peau me ronge comme si des fourmis rouges se trémoussaient sous ma chair. Je voulais que sa cesse, découpé ma peau pour pouvoir l'ôté est faire disparaître la douleur qui me consumer de l'intérieur.

L'ombre empoigna violemment mes bras me forcent à les rabaisser le long de mon corps. _Non je refusais_. Finalement, le bruit tranchant s'éloigna, je baissai ma garde et me laissai tomber dans les bras apaisants de la bête.

_Faible, faible petite chose. Tu n'auras jamais les qualités pour devenir une femme forte, tu prétends être forte, pouvoir te battre, mais tu ne l'ais pas. Faible petite chose, tu restes maintenue en vie par un homme forcé de veiller sur toi._ Ces paroles d'une froideur inimaginable heurtèrent brutalement ma fierté. C'est faux. Les ténèbres m'avaient tendrement enlacé puis jetaient sur le sol glacial. Elles avaient envahi mon corps, le déchirant en mille morceaux. Ça n'était pas une douleur insupportable, enfaite cette douleur me consoler. Elle me bercé dans un instant de répit. _Où étais-je ? Je suis morte ?_ Mes paupières lourdes, s'ouvrirent péniblement. Un feu de bois réchauffé, ma peau glacée.

- Tu es enfin réveillé. Je suis désolé, j'aurais du te prévenir de ne pas t'approcher des champignons hallucinogènes. Il se racla la gorge, confus. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas juste avoir une migraine, i pas d'effet secondaire.

J'entrouvris ma bouche pâteuse avec un léger gout de renfermé, mes lèvres étaient sèches et lacéré à certain endroit. Un hématome endoloris sur mon avant-bras me rappelai l'instant de souffrance et démence dans lequel j'avais sombré.

- Tiens de l'eau. Il me tendit ses mains fermement jointes remplis d'eau. Je m'empressai de boire jusqu'à la dernière goutes. Les membres de mon corps étaient encore endormis et chaque mouvement était difficile. Une terrible migraine m'avait frappé et je n'avais qu'une envie me rendormir à nouveau. Jay s'assit prés de moi, me surveillant du coin de l'œil.

- Rentre. Chuchotai-je

Il me fixa une mine d'incompréhension pendue sur son visage.

- Tu m'as assez aidé.

Il détourna son regard du mien, étrange en temps normal, c'était moi qui cherchais à fuir l'emprise qu'avaient ses prunelles bleues sur moi.

- Je vais attendre que tu, soit en forme. Puis je partirais

J'acquiesçai, bien trop étourdies pour continuais la conversation. Mon regard fut accaparé par le feu, et la danse enflammer de ses longues flammes brulante. Je me perdis à le contempler. Jay avait l'air ailleurs, comme préoccupé par quelque chose. Il n'avait pas prévu que cela se passerait comme ça, qu'il se retrouvait à jouer les baby-sitters pour une fille même pas capable de se débrouiller seule. Il était sensé m'emmener sur la plage puis repartir, mais les pirates en avaient décidé autrement, ils avaient fait échoués ses projets, et maintenant, nous étions ici. Son tee-shirt mouillé désigner les contours parfaits de son torse musclé. _Mince_, je suis coincé sur une île remplit de cinglé, j'avais tellement plus important à penser au lieu de détaillait les partit de son corps. _C'est stupide._

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler de ce qui tes arrivées lorsque Vaas t'a capturé ? Dis-je le regard perdu dans le feu.

Un silence qui me parut durer une éternité s'imposa dans la caverne, un silence aussi glacial que l'ambiance.

- Tu en sais plus sur moi que j'en sais sur toi. Soufflai-je

Je voulais briser ce lapsus et en connaître plus sur lui, sur celui à qui je devais la vie.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai étais capturé par Vaas ?

- Tu te souviens ? Tu m'as dis... « J'ai déjà étais dans la même situation que toi ».

Il se souvenait exactement de ses paroles, il voulait juste savoir si moi aussi, je n'avais pas oublié, il voulait essayer d'abréger notre conversation.

- Explique-moi. Ça n'était pas une question, mais plus une supplication déguisé en ordre.

Il soupira un moment.

- Oui, j'ai était fait prisonnier par Vaas, mais moi, je n'ai pas eu besoin d'aide qu'au début. Cracha-t-il presque tendrement en se levant brusquement

Je restai muette un moment, tournant encore et encore sa phrase dans ma tête qui sonnait plus comme un reproche.

- Quoi ? Qu'est que tu insinues. Je me redressai aussi subitement que lui, malgré mes membres endormit qui me faisait mal. Il ne dit rien, il me tourna juste le dos.

Sans fut trop. Mes parents avaient souvent dit que mon caractère était de nature beaucoup trop impulsif, que je m'énervé pour un rien. Et à cet instant précis, j'étais sur le point d'exploser. Son comportement changeant toute l'heure m'agacé, et sa phrase débile déclencha le feu aux poudres. Je me levai difficilement.

- Je ne tes pas forcé à m'aidai, tu la fais parce que tu en avais envie ! Hurlai-je haletante. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Casse-toi ! Dégage ! J'espère ne plus jamais te revoir.

La colère qui bouillonnait en moi faisait ressortir quelques larmes que j'essuyai rapidement. Il me jeta un délicat coup d'œil. _Ce n'est pas vrai_, j'étais entrain de le sermonner parce qu'il m'avait sauvé.

- Va t'en. Dis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Je me débrouillerais seul. Comme je l'ai toujours fait. Chuchotai-je à moi-même.

Un vacarme assourdissant résonna à l'intérieur de la grotte. Mon regard se tourna instantanément vers Jay. Je savais ce que c'était. Un avion. Je filai à toute allure hors de la caverne, en m'aidant de la lumière du soleil. L'éclat du jour m'aveugla, je plaçai mes mains sur mon front le temps que mes yeux restés trop longtemps dans l'obscurité, s'habituent à la clarté du jours. Un hélicoptère plané au dessus de l'île, il avait l'air de chercher quelque chose, à moins que ce ne soit mon esprit qui me fasse croire cela pour me faire garder espoir, J'agitai les bras tout en hurlant. Des bras musclées s'enroulèrent autour de mon corps frêle me poussant dans un coin caché derrière un arbuste. Je repoussai Jay loin de moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Criai-je.

- Non toi qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Dit-il furieux. Je tes dit quoi à propos de l'hélico, il ne sera pas avant plusieurs jours.

- Mais c'est peut-être… _Je réfléchis une minute._

- Hoyt. M'interrompit-il. C'était un hélico apparentant à Hoyt !

Je me sentis si stupide, d'avoir était tellement naïve.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Je suis sûre l'île depuis un moment déjà. J'ai appris à reconnaître tout ce genre de conneries qui me ferait crever bêtement.

S'il disait vrai – et c'était surement le cas – Je venais de le mettre en danger lui et moi. Mais merde, comment je pouvais savoir ça moi, je voulais juste quitter l'île.

Je fermai mes paupières, ça suffisait, je n'allais plus pleurnicher. Fallait que je trouve de quoi manger. Je marchai droit devant moi. Le ciel bleu si parfait avait était englouti par d'imposant nuage gris et menaçant. J'aurais voulu entendre à nouveau la voix apaisant de ma mère, malheureusement le téléphone n'avait pas survécu à l'eau, il était hors-service.

- Où tu vas ?

Je m'arrêtai net dans ma marche.

- Chercher à manger, j'ai faim.

- Je vais rentrer. Dit-il après un moment de silence.

J'avoue que cette phrase me fit un choc, certes, je lui avais hurlé de partir, et je savais qu'il ne resterait pas indéfiniment prés de moi. Mais maintenant que je m'étais habitué à sa présence ça allait être dur de ne plus le voir. Du moins, les premières minutes. Je souris en remarquant que je n'avais pas perdu mon sens d'humour digne d'une gamine. Je riais souvent pour rien, même les blagues les plus stupides me faisaient rire.

- D'accord. Soupirai-je

Je l'avais sermonné pour qu'il s'en aille, et maintenant, je voulais qu'il reste. L'idée de me retrouver seul m'horrifier déjà. Mais je n'allais pas le retenir, il en était hors de question. Des murmures m'interpellèrent. Ils appartenaient à _Des pirates_. Je me baissai automatiquement derrière les buissons. L'avantage sur l'île, c'est que la végétation était partout, nous offrent de nombreuse cachette. Jay se rapprocha silencieusement de moi. Leur voiture était garée non loin d'eux, ils c'étaient certainement arrêté pour satisfaire leurs besoins et guettaient les alentours. Je réprimai un frisson, ils étaient si proches.

- Vaas est furax en ce moment. Ricana le premier.

- Il n'a pas apprécié que la gamine lui glisse entre les mains.

J'avais énervé Vaas, à vrais dire je m'en foutais royalement. Je souhaitais juste plus que tout, qu'il ne se soit pas vengé sur Aria. Rien que d'y penser me donner des nausées. Je sentis quelque chose de dur s'aplatir contre mon dos. Et une voix s'élever derrière moi.

- Il ne va pas rester furax très longtemps.

La peur me paralysa. Je me sentis devenir pâle.

Les deux pirates que j'avais entendus discuté s'approchèrent. Ils étaient trois, comme la dernière fois. _Se déplaçaient-ils toujours pars trois ?_

- Levez-vous. Ordonna l'homme qui braquer une arme dans mon dos

J'obtempérai et me relevais tout en soutenant le regard de Jay. _Je ne veux pas mourir._

- Regardez ce que nous avons là. Jason Brody. Vaas va être ravi de te revoir.

Je fronçai les sourcils, Jason. Il ne m'avait pas donné son vrai nom, cependant à l'heure actuelle, nous avions de plus gros problème, qu'un banal changement d'identité. Ils nous forcèrent à nous mettre à genoux en nous beuglant dessus et pointant leurs armes sur nos têtes. Les pirates se ressemblaient tous, seul Vaas faisait en sorte de ressortir du lot. Un des hommes se tenait à deux pas de mon corps tremblant. Avec le canon de son arme, il dégagea une longue mèche de cheveux qui pendait sur mon visage. Je fermai les yeux, essayant de contrôler mes peurs, et l'envie de prendre mes jambes à mon coup.

- Tu n'imagines même pas ce que Vaas te réserve. Chuchota-t-il derrière mon oreille. Un sourire malsain s'afficha lentement sur son visage, tendis qu'une mine de dégout s'installa sur le mien.

- Moi j'imagine très bien ce que je lui ferais. Ricana un autre derrière lui qui porta un foulard rouge autour de sa bouche. Allez debout.

À contre cœur, je lui obéis_. Soit forte me répétais-je_. Le pirate au fouloir s'approcha d'un pas lent et contrôlé. Laissant son arme pendant en brandouillèrent sur son flan, pour mieux m'aplatir contre le véhicule. Un gémissement se coinça dans ma gorge, provoquant un rire chez les deux autres hommes. Il était plus imposant que ses deux collèges il avait l'air d'être le chef des trois.

- Ouais je sais exactement ce que je ferai à une petite garce dans ton genre. Sa main descendit sur mes côtes, alors que je réprimai un sentiment de dégout.

- Ne la touche pas. Aboya Jason

- Toi tu la fermes ! J'ai envie de t'abattre moi même petit merdeux, mais Vaas à envie de le faire lui même.

Il se précipita vers Jason pour lui administrer un violant coup de poing en pleine figure, mon regard était incapable de se détacher de lui, accaparé par son visage qui se crispa de douleur. Il cracha un graillon de sang. Profitant de ce moment, je tentai une possibilité de fuite mais la grosse patte du pirate se scotcha à mon cou me ramenant au point de départ. Son souffle chaud titilla mon oreille pendant que sa main s'attarder sur mes fesses. Je repoussai mon visage loin de sien. Le sentiment de dégout devins plus intense et je forçai ma jambe engourdie à lui frapper l'entrejambes. Il s'arrêta net dans ses actions pour contenir sa rage et sa douleur. Tout de suite après une gifle me projeta contre le capot.

- Allez on rentre. Tu perds rien pour attendre connasse ! Avance. Hurla-t-il sèchement

J'hésitai un moment pour réaliser que je préféré risquer la mort, plutôt que de me retrouvé à nouveau dans une cage pour ensuite être revendue comme _esclave_.

- Va te faire foutre. Répliquai-je, d'un ton haineux

Il regarda les autres pirates et tous se mirent à rire, à se moquer de moi. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu trouver quelque chose de plus intelligent à dire, mais cette insulte était la seule chose qui mettait venue à l'esprit. Son expression faciale se changea en une toute autre expression colérique. Je m'apprêtai à recevoir un coup mes aussi à répliquai par la suite. Je ne me laisserais pas faire. Je ne me laisserais pas battre aussi facilement. Je me remémorai le peu de connaissance en combat que j'avais. Il m'arrivait de me battre _« amicalement »_ avec mon frère, mais tout cela était différent, ça restait bonne-enfant. Il m'avait appris les bases, hypercut, coup de genou entre les jambes. Coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Je serai fermement mon poing, j'avais certainement l'air débile puisqu'il ria de nouveau. Le coup-de-poing dans sa mâchoire partit immédiatement. C'était la moquerie de trop, je n'avais pas attendu qu'il frappe le premier. Il détourna doucement sa tête en se tenant la mâchoire, alors que les deux hommes se moquaient de lui à présent. Il était furieux de cet fait frapper pas une fille. Son égo de mâle en avait pris un choc. Du coin de l'œil, je gardé une œillade sur Jason. Il avait discrètement sorti quelque chose de sa ceinture, qu'il tenait énergiquement dans sa main. _Un poignard_. Il fixait le pirate que j'avais frappé, tel un prédateur surveillant sa proie. Subitement, il se lança sur lui, et lui trancha la gorge. Contre tout attente, la vue du sang ne m'effraya même pas.

- Couche-toi.

J'obéis de suite, et me jetai sur le sol poussiéreux. Il tenait le corps sans vie du pirate contre lui, s'en servant comme un gilet pare-balles, tendis que les deux hommes vidés leur chargeur en direction de Jason. Les bruits des coups de feu étaient insupportables. J'obstruai mes oreilles à l'aide de mes mains avec l'impression que mes tympans aller se rompre. Le corps inerte de l'homme trouer de balle tomba au sol dans une mare de sang frais. Tout de suite Jason repartit à l'attaque et enfonça son couteau dans la tête du deuxième pirate. La vitesse et la précision avec lequel il se déplacé étaient impressionnantes comme si l'art du combat au corps-à-corps coulé dans ses veines depuis sa naissance ou bien comme s'il avait suivi un entrainement sévère. C'était vraiment fascinant et effrayant à la fois. Le dernier pirate était compte à lui, plût coriace et une bagarre éclata entre les deux. Jason se prit avec violence un hypercut en pleine face ce qui le fit lâcher son poignard le pirate s'empressa de l'éloigne d'un mouvement de pied. Il rua Jason de coup, mais celui-ci ne lâcha rien malgré tous les beignes encaissées. L'homme sortit un canif tranchant de sa poche, qui disparut brutalement dans l'abdomen du beau brun, une fois, puis il recommença son geste. Je fis ce que j'aurais dû faire plutôt, j'attrapai le poignard de Jason qui avait glissait jusqu'à moi. La colère fit s'entrechoqué tous mes os. Je me tenais debout derrière le pirate qui contemplé Jason gémissent sur le sol. Je me sentais différente, hors de moi. De toutes mes forces, j'enfonçai le couteau dans le dos du pirate, qui s'écroula aussitôt au sol sur le ventre. Accaparé par la scène, je n'avais même pas apportait mon aide à Jason alors que j'aurais pu. Je retirai dans un bruit de déchirement le couteau rougit de son dos. Je le forçai à se mettre sur le dos en lui administrant d'énorme coup de pieds sur la surface de son corps. Je laisser s'échappé toute ma fureur que j'avais retenue depuis le moment même ou toute la situation m'avait échappé. Il afficha un sourire sur son visage. Sa bouche dégoulinante d'un filet de sang fétide. Il empesté déjà la mort. D'un mouvement ardent, et précis, j'écrasai le couteau sur sa poitrine. Je le poignardai sans compassion. Son corps se secoua comme si il avait reçu une décharge électrique. Son sang tacha progressivement son débardeur marron, j'examinai ses prunelles, je voulais voir la vie quittait son corps Je réalisai soudain ce que je venais de faire. Je venais d'ôter la vie d'un homme. Mon cœur palpita énergiquement. Haletante, je me laissai tombé au sol. Mes genoux heurtèrent durement la terre rocailleur, les écorchant salement. Un corps sans vie se tenait prés de moi, et j'étais la responsable de sa mort. Pourquoi m'en voulais-je ? Je n'avais fait que me défendre et aidai Jason. Mais ôter la vie était différent, j'étais un monstre sans compassion, non, je ne voulais pas être ainsi dénué d'humanité. Cette île me rendait folle à mon tour, elle m'imposer des épreuves qui me rendaient froide et sans cœur, je ne veux pas devenir un monstre. Je rampai jusqu'à Jason lorsque je l'aperçus qui tenter de se redressai et je lui prêtai main forte.

- Je vais t'emmener voir quelqu'un. Tout vas bien se passer. Essayai-je de le rassurer

- Je vais bien. J'ai connu pire. Toussota-t-il.

Je reconnaissais là les paroles de mon amie d'enfance, je souris. Ses prunelles azurent s'emparèrent de mon regard. Je gardai ma bouche entrouverte, embarrassé. Et à ce moment là, j'avais juste envie de déposer tendrement un baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était stupide, on avait plus important à faire. Sa main caressa délicatement ma joue, puis du bout des doigts, il effleura mes lèvres charnues. Un sourire charmeur se fendit sur son visage. Je repris mes esprits difficilement, sortant de mon état de stoppeur. Son bras s'enroula autour de mon cou pour le laisser prendre appuie. Tout étais si calme, on aurait dit une accalmit après une énorme tempête et les corps sans vie des pirates étendue sur le sol représentaient les ravages causés par celle-ci.

-Tu ne la pas louper.

Il n'était même pas surpris ou effrayer par ce que j'avais fait.

- Désolé.. De ne pas avoir agit avant.

Je me sentais coupable de sa blessure. J'aurais pu l'aidai des le début de la bagarre et évité ça.

- Ça ne fait rien, ça me rappelle que je ne suis pas invincible.

- Est-ce que il y a un village pas loin qui pourrait t'aider ? Questionnai-je en l'aidant à se redresser.

- Oui. Le village des Rakyat n'est pas si loin que ça. Bafouilla-t-il en se tenant le ventre

- Tu veux dire celui où tu m'as emmené ?

- Oui.

Tout cela était étrange, nous avions marché des heures jusqu'à la plage, glisser dans un trou pour au final atterrir dans une grotte. L'île semblait si immense, que j'avais imaginé que nous étions à l'autre bout, alors qu'enfaite, ont se trouvaient prés du village des Rakyat.

- Et si ont prenaient la voiture des pirates ?

- Non, ça ferait trop de bruit, ils sont partout. Vaux mieux aller à pied au moins on pourra se cacher dans la forêt.

Je remarquai qu'il s'appuya faiblement de son poids sur moi.

- Je suis résistante, tu peux vraiment t'appuyais.

Il sourit et la seconde d'après je constatai directement la différence, quand il s'écrasa pleinement sur moi. Je marchais délicatement en essayant de garder un rythme assez aisé pour lui permettre de ne pas trop se fatiguer. Je m'arrêtai un moment pour souffler.

Il était temps de penser à autre chose, un sujet plus _« joyeux »_ même si dans ces conditions, c'était difficile. Jason prit soin de m'indiquer le chemin le moins périlleux à emprunter et je suivis l'itinéraire avec attention.

- Alors tu ne t'appelles pas Jay hein ? Plaisantai-je

- C'est un surnom.

Son sourire me rendait folle. Je détournai mon regard lorsque je sentis mes joues devenir pourpres. Au moins, il n'était plus aussi froid que quand nous étions dans la grotte, _pour combien de temps ? _Peut-être devrai-je essayer d'en savoir plus pendant qu'il était encore _« de bonne humeur »._

- Le pirate, il avait l'air de te connaître.

- Pose moi.

Son ton froid était revenu, _mince, _décidément ce sujet était vraiment inabordable. Qu'était-il arrivé pour qu'il se mette dans un état pareil à chaque fois que j'essayai d'en savoir plus sur son passé. Je l'aidai à s'asseoir contre un arbre.

- On est encore loin ?

- Non.

Je touchai son front brulant et examinai l'inquiétante plaie qui c'était amochit, ou plutôt infecté.

- Il faut qu'on aille au village et vite.

Je n'avais pas envie de le perdre. Il attrapa ma main.

- Tu veux savoir ce qui c'est passé ?

Il était affreusement pâle.

- Non, je veux juste qu'on aille au village et que tu te fasses soigner.

Je voulût retirai ma main de son emprise, mais il resserra l'étreint.

- Je suis venue sur cette île avec mes frères et des amies. On a fait un saut en parachute. _Il marqua une pause, pour gémir. _Vaas, nous à capturer, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir, mais il à tuer mes frères et mes amies. Je ne pouvais pas affronté le regard de mes parents et leurs dire que le meurtrier de mes frères était toujours vivant. Je suis resté en me jurant de tuer le responsable.

Je restai le temps d'une seconde, perplexe, sans voix. C'était la fièvre qui le forçait à m'avouer ses choses sur son passé. Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi ce sujet était si difficile à abordait. _À quoi m'attendais-je ?_ C'était une histoire affreusement triste. La famille est ce qu'il y a de plus important, et perde un proche du tel façon vous marquai du cicatrice indélébile. Ses aveux remontaient en lui d'affreux souvenir, je le voyais bien, il était abattu.

- Il faut repartir. Finis-je par dire.

J'avais qu'une hâte, celle d'arriver enfin. Voir Jason dans cet état au bord de l'agonie me déchirer le cœur. Au départ, la blessure semblait bénigne, mais elle, c'était infecté. Par chance nous n'avions croisé aucun pirate, ni aucun animal. Les oiseaux exotiques chantaient dans une parfaite harmonie, ils se posaient sur les arbres pour nous observer de leurs yeux perçants. Ils y avaient différentes espèces toutes aussi sublimes les unes que les autres. La végétation se fit moins abondante, laissant entrevoir peu à peu les premières cabanes en bois.

- J'ai besoin d'aide. Hurlai-je.

Je continuais d'avancer à bout de forces. L'agitation se fit entendre et un bras musclé pris soudainement ma place. Je déglutis en apercevant qu'il appartenait à Dennis. Rapidement, il disparut avec Jason. Je m'empressai de le rattraper.

- Est-ce que... Je peux faire quelque chose ? Bégayai-je

C'était le moins que je pouvais faire. Il m'ignora et s'engouffra dans une maison. Je le suivis. Je voyais la panique dans ses yeux lorsqu'il déposa le corps de Jason sur le lit. Il s'arrêta devant moi. À cet instant, je pensais juste qu'il allait me fiche à la porte, en hurlant comme il l'avait fait la nuit dernière, mais il me ferma tout bonnement la porte au nez avec un regard aussi noir que les ténèbres eux-mêmes.

Je me laissa glissai le long de la cloison. Les regards étaient braqués sur moi, et je me sentais comme un intrus. Certains étaient interrogateur, d'autres me poignardées. Je croisai les prunelles d'une jeune enfant, elle afficha un sourire agréable. Je détesté les enfants, leurs cries, leurs manières d'êtres, leurs innocence. Je soupirai en lui rendant un sourire sans joie avant qu'elle ne soit happée par une bonne femme qui l'emmena loin en la sermonnant. _« Tu as un cœur de pierre. » _C'était la phrase qui revenait le plus souvent dans la bouche de ma mère à mon égard. Elle m'avouer souvent que sa l'attristé de me savoir autant dépourvu de sentiments. Un hurlement déchirant s'extirpa du cabanon.

- Je t'avais prévenu, Jason. Accusa la voix avec un fort accent.

Après une attente qui sembla durée une éternité, sous un soleil d'aplomb, Dennis apparut enfin. Je le vis seulement passer devant moi. Il ne me jeta même pas une œillade. Encore indécise sur ce que j'allais faire maintenant, j'entra dans la cabane. Jason était allongé sur le lit, il dormait, légèrement recouvert d'un drap affiné. J'examinai les perles de sueur adhérée sur son front et posai ma main sur la sienne constatant qu'elle était glaciale malgré la chaleur étouffante de la pièce. Je m'assied au pied du lit, et plaça ma tête contre sa main. La sensation de sa menotte froide contre mon visage chaud me faisait du bien. Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres et ses yeux se plissèrent, la douleur de sa blessure le poursuivais même dans son sommeille. Lentement je lui caressai sa figure brulante et il s'apaisa. Mes doigts s'entremêlèrent dans son épaisse chevelure en batail. J'accepta finalement de m'endormir dans une position inconfortable ma main ne quittant plus la sienne.

Inspiration : Red – Gave It Away

**Je vous rappelle les thèmes de ma fanfiction, Horreur et aventure. Ne pensez surtout pas qu'elle va devenir une jolie histoire à l'eau de rose. **


	7. Chapitre 6 - Un village trop parfait

**Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre a eu du mal à sortir, je confirme. Surtout qu'en ce moment, j'ai pleins d'autres idées en tête alors tout se bouscule. J'ai dû prendre le temps de me remettre dans le bain de l'histoire vue que je l'ai changé. J'espère juste qu'il vous plaira. Je sais, je sais, il y a des fautes comme d'habitude, désoler, tant que c'est lisible, c'est ce qui compte. **

Chapitre 6 – Un village trop parfait

La chaleur étouffante fit perlée quelques gouttes de sueur sur ma nuque me réveillant au passage et j'avais tout bonnement l'impression que le ventilateur scotché au plafond ne servais à rien tellement l'air était oppressante. J'avais mal à la tête à cause de la position inconfortable dans lequel je mettais endormi. Ma respiration était lourde et j'avais juste envie de prendre l'air.

J'avais fais un rêve, j'avais rêvais de cadavres, des tonnes de carcasse empilé les uns sur les autres, formant une montagne sans fin, parmi eux se trouvé Aria. Elle me fixa de ses yeux embués sans fond puis _Vaas,_ encore est toujours lui qui lui appliquer de gentilles caresse le long de ses cheveux au éclat dorée. Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec mon éprit ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas. Je dois surement être traumatisé intérieurement pour cauchemarder de telle chose.

- La belle au bois dormant c'est enfin réveillé.

Je relevai la tête pour constater qu'il n'était plus dans son lit mais derrière mon dos.

- Ouais. Soufflai-je péniblement encore empreinte à mes pensées.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Il se tenait difficilement debout aidé d'une canne.

- Non laisse, viens plutôt t'asseoir. Dis-je en me levant pour lui prêté main forte.

Il s'écarte doucement de moi, déclinant poliment mon offre.

- Je vais bien ok ?! Je ne veux pas être traité comme un malade. Souriait-il

Un sourire franchit mes lèvres, au fond on se ressembler peut-être. Je n'espéré jamais d'aide non plus même quand j'en avais besoin. Mon ventre gronda signalant l'absence de nourriture. Je rougit gêner.

- Je t'apporte de la viande ?

- Légumes plutôt. Grimaçais-je gêné en me grattant le crâne.

Il s'éclipsa, tendis que je m'asseyais dans un soupir de bien-être sur le matelas.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire maintenant ? Je me sentais perdu comme jamais, sans reperds couper de tout ceux que j'aimai, poursuivit par des psychopathes et je suis même sûre que d'autre se cache sur l'île. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Aria, à ce qu'il allait lui faire, à ce qu'il m'aurais fais si je ne mettais pas échappé. Je souhaitai juste qu'elle était encore en vie. La culpabilité pesée sur mes épaules tel une enclume, je n'aurai jamais dû la laisser seul avec ses vautours. Tout étais de ma faute. Est-ce que sa me déranger au fond ? J'avais enfin troqué mon quotidien banal pour l'aventure palpitante ou je risquai ma vie. J'entrevis la bouille de Jason pénétré dans la pièce, et je m'empressa de l'aidai à tenir l'assiette pleine de riz, haricot vert et même du maïs.

-Merci. Dis-je confuse qu'il se tracasse pour moi. Tu n'aurais pas dû.

Je saisit le plat plein de bonne chose et repris ma pose confortable sur le lit.

- Et toi tu ne manges rien ? Demandais-je en engouffrant la fourchette en plastique pleine de riz dans ma bouche.

- Non, j'ai déjà mangé.

J'avais vraiment l'air d'une morfale en me jetant ainsi pour la seconde fois sur de la nourriture, je le voyais bien dans le petit sourire de Jason qui se tenait au coin de ses lèvres.

- Tu à manger la même chose ?

- Avec de la viande en plus.

Je me tus pour reprendre mon activité. Je n'aimai pas trop la viande je préféré les légumes et le poisson cependant même le maïs qui m'avais jamais tenter je l'avala avec gout.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Dis-je soucieuse de mon avenir et impatiente d'avoir des réponses. Je priai intérieurement pour qu'il me dise une bonne nouvelle, et pas encore la solution de m'abandonner en pleine forêt.

- J'ai parlé avec Dennis. Mes oreilles ne quittèrent plus ses paroles. On a longtemps discuté. On est finalement tomber d'accord, pour que tu reste quelques jours.

Quelques jours ?

-Sérieusement ?!

-Ouais, ça n'a pas étais facile de le convaincre c'est une vrais tête de mule, mais il à pris en compte ce que tu à fais pour moi.

Je posai mon assiette loin de mes genoux. Je regardai Jason les larmes aux yeux, je n'étais pas seule, pour la première fois de ma vie, et ça me faisait un bien fou.

- Tout va bien se passer. On va essayer de recontacté tes parents. Susurra-t-il en entrelaçant ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

Je ne serai jamais en mesure de le remercier assez pour ce qu'il à fais. Il ma offert un second souffle et de l'espoir qui c'étais si vite dissipé dans mon esprit.

- Merci.

Ne pouvant plus me retenir je noua mes bras autour de son cou dans un rapide moment de bonheur. Il gémit, et je le relâchai aussitôt, mince, j'avais oublié sa blessure.

- Désolé.

- Ce n'est rien.

J'étais seine et sauf mais quand est-il d'Aria ? J'étais paisiblement tirai d'affaire et elle ?

- Et mon amie ?

Il détourna son regard du mien.

- Que veux-tu faire ? Elle est prisonnière au mieux elle sera racheté par un homme qui prendra soin d'elle.

Sa phrase fut dite sans grande conviction.

- Tu mens. Ne me mens pas Jason, je ne suis pas une idiote. Elle sera certainement vendue pour la prostitution ou un truc dans le genre hein ?

Ses lèvres était sceller renforcent mon désarroi.

- Seigneur. Pleurai-je en essayant d'effacer hâtivement mes larmes fraiches. Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser seule. Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à ses parents si je m'en sors ?! M'énervai-je contre moi-même

Je connaissais bien ses parents et ses deux sœurs, jamais ils me pardonneront.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? On n'est pas dans un jeu vidéo, si tu meurs tu meurs, tu n'appuies pas sur Reset pour refaire une partie !

Je le sais, j'en étais parfaitement conscience.

- Et les autorités ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles font pour ça ? Rien comme à l'heure habitude, il son bon qu'a boire leur café le cul assis sur une chaise.

Je me levai d'un bond à bout de nerfs.

- Calme-toi. M'encouragea-t-il

- J'essaie, mais crois moi c'est pas facile. C'est injuste. Elle a toujours étais une fille bien. J'aurais dû me retrouver à sa place pas elle.

- Ne dis pas ça.

Je préféré m'arrêté là, je ne souhaitai pas me faire passer pour une victime, et me morfondre sur mon sort, j'étais en vie, j'allais bien.

- Viens je vais te faire visiter le village, je suis bon qu'a ça pour l'instant. Plaisanta-t-il.

Il m'examina un moment de la tête au pied.

- Vaudrait mieux que tu prenne une douche avant, tu risque tu les effrayer vu ton état.

Sa remarque ne me froissa même pas, il avait raison. J'empestai la sueur, et mes cheveux étais tellement gras qu'ont aurait dit qu'il avait était tremper dans l'huile de tournesol.

- Ouais. Mais j'ai que ça comme vêtement.

- Je vais te trouver autre chose t'inquiète pas. La salle de bain et là bain. Dit-il en pointant du doigt une porte derrière mos dos.

Inutile de dire que je n'avais pas du tout envie de prendre une douche, comme si j'étais paisiblement en vacance, théoriquement oui j'étais encore en vacance. Voyant mon regard plané dans le vide, Jason essaya de capter mon attention.

- Hé… Il saisit mon menton délicatement pour attraper mon regard. Tout vas bien se passer.

Je lui souris faiblement trop occuper à retenir mes larmes puis il quitta à nouveau l'endroit. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain en trainant des pieds. C'était étrange comment la situation avait pris une tournure inattendue. Jason étais devenu subitement plus protecteur à mon égard comme s'il voulait me remercier de lui avoir « sauver la vie », sauver étais un bien grand mot, aider je dirai seulement. Cependant je ne pouvais être mécontente, j'avais eu ce que je voulais, j'étais autorisait à rester avec les Rakyat, je n'aurais jamais pensé que Dennis accepterait, je suppose que je ne serai jamais en mesure de cerner son personnage ni lui ni Jason.

J'entrai dans la salle de bain de fortune, d'ôter seulement d'une modeste baignoire en tôle émaillée, dont les pieds étaient rouillés par l'eau. Le calcaire c'était imposé en couche importe sur le mitigeur en linox. Après avoir passé un peu d'eau sur la baignoire pour la nettoyer comme un stupide reflex, j'attrapai le bouchon en caoutchouc noir qui trainé sur le coin, et le mis en place pour contenir la flotte.

Perdu dans mes pensées j'observer l'eau transparente coulé abondamment.

« Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas le choix, soufflai-je à moi-même ».

Je me rehaussai pour me dévêtir quand ma vue croisa mon reflet dans le petit miroir rectangulaire légèrement embué. D'énormes cernes c'était creusé sous mes yeux, et mon visage était parsemé de différente griffure surement due à mes périples dans la jungle. Mes bras contenaient plusieurs hématomes bleutés qui commençaient à s'effacer pour certains. Je détournai ma figure de mon reflet, voulant juste en finir avec cette douche et retrouver Jason. Me retrouvai seule avec mes pensés n'étais rien de bon. Je m'engouffrai dans l'eau plus froide que chaude, en frissonnant, sa couleur limpide se changea aussitôt, j'en concluais que j'étais encore plus crade que je ne l'imaginer.

Je frottai la crasse ancré presque jusqu'à m'en arracher la peau. L'odeur du savon envahit vite mes narines, un parfum agréable que j'étais heureuse de retrouver. Mes égratignures me picoté mais je continuai de récuré mon corps douloureux. Le nettoyage minutieux me pris un temps fou mais j'ignorai quand j'allais pouvoir renouveler ce bien-être alors je frottai chaque recoin avec attention. La porte s'entrouvrit est une serviette blanche en coton abimée fut jeté sur le lavabo.

Je l'enroulai autour de mon corps mouillé ignorant mon reflet qui m'horrifier dans la foutue glace.

C'était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de culpabiliser. J'étais nourris loger, j'avais même le luxe de me laver, et Aria étais certainement encore enfermer dans cet maudite cage, peut-être l'avaient-il même pas encore nourrit. Merde, je pouvais pas la laisser comme ça je devais faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Jason avait raison, on était dans la vraie vie, je ne pouvais pas jouer l'héroïne qui voulait sauver son amie.

Je soupirais longuement en sortant de la salle de bain tenant fermement le tissu enroulé autour de ma peau humide. Je me sentais légère et propre, c'était étrange comme une douche peu vous apaisez. Je grimaça en apercevant la robe noir poser sur le lit. Une simple mais jolie robe à bretelles. J'aurais préféré un pantalon ou un short. Je sursautai en voyant la porte s'ouvrir.

- Désoler. Dit-il en cachant sa vue.

- Ça va je suis pas nue. M'empressai-je de dire.

Il ôta quelques doigts par précaution.

- Tu tombes bien. Ta pas trouver autre chose ? Demandai-je en lui montrant la robe.

- Non.

Il m'offrit à sourire adorable auquel je ne résisté pas.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- C'est histoire que tu fasses bonne impression. Essaya-t-il de se justifier

- Ah ouais. Soupirai-je

- C'est tout ce que j'ai put trouver en un temps si… limité.

Comment pouvais-je me montré si exigeante après tout ce qu'il avais déjà fais.

- Ok. Je m'habille et je sors. En espérant que se soit ma taille.

- Sa risque peut-être juste de coincé au niveau de… Ses prunelles descendirent sur ma poitrine. Je croisa les bras sur elle faisant mine d'être offusqué.

- Sort Jason.

Il leva les bras avant de sortir.

J'adorai sa façon d'être. Il c'étais montré si froid au début, puis la il étais comme, un ami.

En effet, il avait vue juste, ça avait un peu coincé au niveau de ma poitrine mais je ne compté pas garder cette robe de toute façon, j'allais laver mes vêtements pleins de boue dans la baignoire, je l'est ferait séché et je les remettrai une fois sec. J'enroulai mes cheveux imprégnés d'eau sur mon épaule. Après longue réflexion je me décidai d'affronter l'extérieur. Le soleil m'aveugla, le temps que mes yeux prennes leurs aise.

- Elle te va parfaitement. Murmura-t-il

Je rougis presque, il y a longtemps qu'on ne m'avais pas fais un aussi jolie compliment

- Merci. Dis-je timidement. Alors tu me fais visité.

Je veux juste rentrer à la maison avec Aria. Je ne veux pas de tout ça, être la comme une touriste alors qu'elle agonisai surement dans une cage. Je fus tirai de mon esprit lorsque quelque enfant me bousculèrent en jouant à chat.

- Hé faite gaffe les enfants. Hurla gentiment Jason.

- Ça va c'est rien.

Je n'avais aucune envie de me promener sur le camp, mais je le suivis histoire d'être polit et de lui montrer que j'étais reconnaissance envers lui.

C'étais étrange de voir ses gens posé là, vaquer à leurs occupation, alors que des pirates sanguinaire roder non-loin. Une femme étendait sont linge sur une corde, je la fixai longuement sans men rendre compte puis je détourna ma vue lorsque qu'elle s'en aperçue.

- Ici, femmes et hommes vivant paisiblement, malgré l'enfer dehors. Les gamins on défense de s'éloignaient du camp c'es trop dangereux.

J'écoutai son récit tendis que mes yeux fouillaient les alentour captivant chaque endroit. Les cabanons s'entasser les uns sur les autres, ne se distinguant pas d'un pouce. Des hommes hurlaient leurs joies en jouant au poker sur un escalier bancal retenu par des planches semblant vouloir se casser à chaque mouvement qu'ils faisaient.

Jason s'assied sur un tronc d'arbre sevrant de siège et je fis de même.

- Comment ils font ? Demandai-je le regard perdu sur la vie régnant sur le camp. Ils on tous l'air si heureux.

Les enfants jouer, les discussions battaient leurs pleins, même les poulets en liberté avaient l'air joyeux.

- Il se démerde comme ils peuvent, sans oublier de se battre pour leur liberté. Les pirates voudraient imposer leurs règles. Vaas aimerai tout contrôlé mais les Rakyat ne se laisserons pas faire. On mérite tous d'être libre non ?!

- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu ne laisses pas tout tomber ? Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas chez toi pour retrouver ta famille.

Ma vu intercepta celle d'une jeune fille, la même que j'avais vue lorsque j'attendais le rétablissement de Jason. Son regard me donna des frissons.

- Je dois faire ce que j'ai promit.

- Tes frères ne voudraient surement pas que tu fasses ça.

- Tais-toi ! Tu ne les connaissaient pas, ne parle pas d'eux. S'emporta-t-il

- Excuse-moi de ne pas vouloir que tu risques la mort.

- Qu'est-ce que sa peut te faire ? Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde !

Il se redressa.

- Où tu vas ? Reste avec moi.

Il était hors de question qu'il me laisse seule.

- Viens je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Je me levai tendis qu'elle vins jusqu'à moi une petit fleure blanche à la main, je jetai un coup d'œil vers Jason.

- Tiens c'est pour toi. _Dit-elle en me tendant la fleure, je la regarda avec incompréhension._ Je te trouve très belle.

Je lui souris cette fois-ci avec joie.

- Merci. Tu es très jolie aussi.

Je lui remit une mèche de cheveux crépu derrière son oreille, son teint mat reflété ses yeux gris.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? Demandai-je alors qu'elle avait l'air d'être maintenant plus timide.

- Ruby.

- Bonjour Ruby, je m'appelle Kayna. _Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment mis prendre avec une enfant d'habitude j'espérer plus les faire fuir. _Merci pour la fleur. Dis-je en accrochant le végétale au coin de mon oreille ou elle si tenait parfaitement.

Ses yeux pétillèrent de bonheur, et j'étais contente d'en être à l'origine. Une voix masculine hurla son nom. Son si jolie sourire s'évapora et la terreur s'afficha sur son visage, sans me dire un mot elle parti en courant vers l'appel. J'entrevis un homme potelé adossé contre un mur, son tee-shirt blanc salie de tache multiple, qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Je me laissa entrainé par Jason s'en quitté l'homme des yeux. Il hurler sur Ruby, elle avais l'air terrorisé je l'aperçue entré dans cet cabane résigné suivit par l'homme, la porte claqua brutalement.

- Kayna tu m'écoutes ?

- Ouais. Ta vus ça ?

- Quoi ?

- Laisse tomber.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais en déduire, si sa se trouve elle avais juste fais une vilaine bêtise, les gosses passe leurs temps à faire des conneries. Je secouai la tête.

- Alors ou on vas ?

Je remarqua qu'on quitté le village pour s'aventurer dans un champ de maïs. Je m'arrêtai net.

- On va vraiment entrer là-dedans ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- J'ai vus un film d'horreur avec un épouvantail et un champ de maïs. Avouai-je

Il s'esclaffa.

- Je plaisantai. M'empressai-je de dire pour me justifier.

Le champ s'estompa vite pour nous laisser entrevoir un autre champ cette fois-ci intacte sans aucune plantation. La forêt l'entoura lui accordant une atmosphère magique. Les oiseaux chantonnaient harmonieusement et le soleil se déclina laissent les ombres majestueuse des arbres plané sur l'herbe douce.

- Tu entends ?

- Non. Dis-je en tendant l'oreille à l'affut d'un bruit suspect.

- C'est pour ça que se battent les Rakyat. Pour la paix et l'harmonie.

- Tu es devenue poète entre-temps. Me moquai-je

Il se laissa glissai sur le sol m'entrainant avec lui.

- Tu me rappelles Liza. Susurra-t-il à au creux de mon oreille.

- Qui ça ?

Sa petit amie décédé.

- Tu es complétement différent d'elle.

- Oh, c'est bon signe ? Riais-je nerveusement

- Tu me demandais pourquoi je reste, pourquoi je ne rentre pas. Mon frère Grant, me disait souvent que je devais murir, que je devais prendre soins de Riley et de mes parents quand il partait combattre à l'autre bout du monde. Je l'admirai tellement mais j'ai jamais put lui dire, j'ai jamais put lui avouai qu'il était mon modèle. Riley étais… un fêtard, toujours prêt à découvrir de nouvelle chose, il venait d'avoir son brevet de pilote.

- Jason, t'es pas forcé de me raconter ça. Murmurai-je en voyant que ça le touchait profondément.

- Tu me demandais pourquoi je reste ?! Pour eux. Je veux me battre pour eux. Je n'aurai jamais le courage de dire à mes parents que je n'ai rien put faire, que l'assassin de leurs fils cours toujours. J'ai soif de vengeance Kayna, parce que cette enfoiré ma enlevé tout ce que je possédé, mes amies, mes frères. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire quand je vais rentrer ? Comment je vais pouvoir reconstruire ma vie après toute cette merde ! _Sa peine faisait lentement place à sa colère enfouit en lui._

Je le comprenais parfaitement.

- Je vais buté ce fils de pute est accroché sa tête sur un pic pour l'affichai dans mon salon comme un trophées de chasse.

La colère était une chose puissante. Elle nous faisait parfois faire des choses qu'on regrettait par la suite. Jason était consommé par elle ça ne laisser présager rien de bon.

- On devrait rentrer.

- Regarde !

Je regardai droit devant moi, pour être époustouflai par un parfait couché de soleil. Le fond rouge avait pris place dans le ciel. C'était magique. Un moment inoubliable dans une île ressemblant à l'enfer.

- Il y à parfois une accalmit même en enfer. Soufflai-je

Des coups de feux brisèrent en mille morceaux cette parfaite image.

- Merde.

Je me relevai subitement prête à prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

- Qu'est-ce que sais ?

- Je suis désoler de t'avoir fais mal ! Reviens, et je te promets de juste faire sauter ta cervelle enfoirée ! Crépita la voix

Cette voix me terrorisa. Ma vue s'immobilisa sur Jason. Vaas.

- Il ne devrait pas être aussi prêt.

Il disait sa presque normalement aucune once de peur dans ses yeux or moi j'étais terrifié.

- Viens.

J'agrippai sa main pour fuir dans le champ de maïs qu'on avait traversé quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Cours, ne t'arrête pas.

Je n'avais pas besoin qu'il me le propose. J'heurtai quelque chose de robuste qui brouilla ma vision.

Je déglutis en apercevant un homme ficelé étrangement, ses bras liés le long de sa taille. Il serré un bâton entre ses dents relié à une sorte d'harnais à l'arriéré de sa tête.

Il avait une genre de scelle sur le dos. Un cheval. Ce type était utilisé comme un cheval. Merde.

- Je tes dis de ne pas t'arrêter.

- Il faut l'aider.

Je lui ôtai le bout de bois coincé dans sa bouche.

- Je vous en pris aider moi.

- Non ! On ne peut rien faire mec.

Jason enlaça ma main pour me forcer à le suivre.

- Je vous en supplie.

Son ton suppliant me fendit le cœur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Jason ? Ont dois l'aider.

Il ne m'écouta pas me poussant loin de l'homme.

- Dans ce cas vous crèverez avec moi. Prononça-t-il avec hargne. Je suis ici ! Hurla-t-il. Il y a deux autres personnes avec moi, viens me chercher fils de pute !

Ce mec était dingue. Il s'en alla ensuite en courant et en ricanant sous mon regard médusé. J'aurais exploser de rire si cela aurait était une plaisanterie tellement le type avais l'air d'une cinglé.

- Vite faut prévenir Dennis.

Je savais maintenant que je ne devais jamais espérer un moment de répit sur l'île car tout pouvait basculée en un lapse de temps. Une belle image pouvait très vite se transformer en un panorama d'horreur à la vitesse de l'éclair, et vous, vous retrouviez vite par la suite à fuir pour votre vie.

**Je dirais que les dernières phrases de mon chapitre me font penser à cette chanson : Woodkid - Run Boy Run et au trailer de ce qui va surement être mon nouveau chouchou ****Dying Light.**


	8. Chapitre 7 - Attaque au village Amanaki

**Note de l'auteur : ****Bonjour à tous. Désolé du retard, oui, j'ai eus du mal à le sortir ce chapitre alors que j'avais déjà toutes les idées nécessaires, c'est juste la flemmardise qui m'a gagnée. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture, mes chéries.**

**Chapitre 7 – Attaque au village Amanaki**

La nuit était tombée et Jason avait disparu en me laissant seule. Les habitants du village ne se douté même pas que des pirates rodaient non loin d'ici. Je les observer de loin, alors qu'ils étaient pour là plus part assis autour d'un feu de bois ou un cochon dodue rôtissait presque fièrement, l'odeur me filer des nausées.

De mon côté je préféré contempler les étoiles scintillantes en attendent le retour de Jay. Elles avaient l'air si prés que je crus presque pouvoir les effleuré du bout des doigt. Des sanglots essayant d'être contenu me ramenèrent à la réalité. En scrutant les alentours de ma curiosité indiscrète, je put distingué un corps replier sur lui même à l'abris derrière un rocher. Je m'avancer prudemment en restant sur mes gardes.

- Hé… _Je déglutis bruyamment. _Est-ce que cava ?

Les pleures marquèrent une pose. En me rapprochant je reconnu la petit bouille recroqueviller sur elle même.

- Ruby.

Est-ce que c'était une leçon ? Un genre de défis pour changer ma vision que j'avais sur les gosses. Merde. J'aurais mieux fais de rester à ma place, je vais devoir consoler la gamine. Elle ne pris même pas la peine de relever la tête vers moi, comme gêner que je la surprenne dans un moment comme celui-ci. J'hésita un instant, espérant que Jason arrive et me tire hors de cette situation gênante. Finalement je pris place à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ma belle ?

Je tenter d'avoir une pointe de douceur dans ma phrase et de ne pas lui montrer que je voulais me barrer loin d'elle et de ses problèmes parce que les miens me pesées déjà assez.

- C'est rien. Renifla-t-elle

Voilà qui est réglé. Pourquoi ma conscience voulait en savoir plus, elle ne veut pas parler de toute façon.

- C'est à cause du Monsieur de tout à l'heure. C'est ton père ?

- Oui. Murmura-t-elle.

Jason reviens.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, dis moi ?

Je n'allais pas insisté, si elle ne voulais pas parler tampi je me casserai.

- Il… Il est méchant avec moi.

J'étais soudainement plus intéressé.

- Comment ça ?

Elle daigna tout de même me regarder au bout d'un moment, me laissant horrifier par la vus d'un énorme œil au beurre noir. Mince. Je savais bien que ce village était trop parfait.

- Il dit que je suis une mauvaise fille.

Bon dieu, pauvre enfant. Je demeurai sans voix, cherchant les mots adéquats.

- Tu a mis quelque chose sur ton œil ? De la glace c'est bien.

Ouais, j'aurais certainement dû lui dire autre chose de plus réconfortant mais cette situation me rendait mal à l'aise. Elle secoua la tête.

- Je vais essayer de trouver de la glace.

Mes mains gagneraient le sol pour prendre appuie quand une autre menotte tremblante se posa sur la mienne.

- Non ! Laisse.

Elle se rehaussa sans un mot de plus est disparue dans la pénombre de la nuit. Je soupirai, soulager d'être sorti de cette affaire complexe. Cependant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à Ruby, à ce qu'il allait encore lui faire. L'intrus qui se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas ça sera certainement mal vus dans le village mais peut-importe je ne pouvais demeurai insensible à ça. Je marcha d'un pas décidé vers la cabane ou la jeune fille c'étais engouffrai. Je sentais mes pieds se dérobé à chaque pas quand la peur m'envahit. Je m'arrêtai au seuil de la porte, non. Ce n'était pas mes affaires, j'avais déjà assez à faire avec mes propres problèmes. Qu'est-ce que j'allais devenir si je m'attardai sur chaque histoire de famille pour m'en soucier ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Cracha une voix dure.

- Je… Je voulais voir Ruby. Dis-je confuse.

Je me retournai vers l'homme qui monta l'escalier délabré doucement comme pour m'intimider faisant grincé chaque latte de bois.

- Pourquoi tu veux voir ma fille ?

Je voyais son regard descendre sur ma poitrine qui se soulevait trop rapidement, il pouvait en conclure que j'avais peur.

- R… Rien je passerai demain.

Je m'empressa de dévaler l'escalier mais sa grosse patte se referma autour de mon bras m'obligeant à lui faire face. Son regard menacent semblait vouloir me poignarder, alors que son corps imposant se rapprocher du mien.

- Écoute-moi bien, je t'interdis de t'approcher de ma fille.

Je tourna la tête sur le côté quand je senti ses postillons atteindre ma lèvre supérieur.

- Je ne lui fais rien de mal contrairement à vous. Me décidais-je à dire en prenant mon courage à deux mains.

- Quoi ?! Comment tu oses ouvrir ta sale bouche. Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde !

C'était un odieux personnage certes mais il avait raison.

Il relâcha mon bras rougit par la prise et je me précipita loin de lui. J'espéré juste qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal. Du peu que j'ai put voir je constater que cette homme étais terrifiant. J'adressai un dernier regard dans sa direction pour le voir entré dans le cabanon, un maudit sourire aux lèvres.

- Kayna je tes cherché partout.

Je sursautai bêtement lorsque l'obscurité recracha Jason.

- Jason. Merde, tu ma fais peur. Dis-je en reprenant mon souffle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien. Juste… Tu connais cette fille là, qui est venue me voir la dernière fois.

- Ruby.

- Ouais. Elle… elle pleurer, je suis aller la voir, elle ma laisser comprendre que son père la battée, puis j'ai croiser son père il ma foutu la frousse.

- Je le vois que très rarement, il à l'air… D'être un personne aimable.

- Aimable ?! Tu plaisante j'espère. Il ma presque agresser en me disant de ne plus approcher sa fille.

- C'est compréhensible tu est une parfaite inconnu ici, les gens se méfie de toi dans le village. Mais on peut aller le voir si tu veux ?

Ok, sa expliquai pourquoi tout le monde me fuyait.

- Écoute tout le monde à ses histoires ok, ne commence pas à te mêle de ça.

- Mais…

Je soupirai pour laissais tomber toute cette foutue histoire qui ne me regarder absolument pas.

- Où tu étais ? Et les pirates ? Dennis à réussit à les repousser ?

Au même moment à hurlement me glaça sur place, recouvert d'un vacarme sourd, puis des cris aigues.

Aussi subitement que brutalement le chaos s'installa sur le camp. Le paisible moment de détente des Rakyat aux prés du feu c'était transformait en un cauchemar soudain. Un homme me bouscula et je manquai de tomber au sol. Des coups de feux accompagnèrent le boucan infernal se mélange étrangement avec les cris et les pleures.

Jason disparu dans la foule pour tenter d'aider je suppose.

- Viens ici ma jolie.

Je me retournai en direction de la voix, pour discernai un homme tenait fermement une femme par les épaules.

- S'il vous plait. Le supplia-t-elle

Je me rapprocha silencieusement tout en scrutant les alentour essayant de trouver une arme ou quoique ce soit qui pourrait me permettre de l'aider mais tout ce que je trouva se fut une bouteille d'alcool je la saisit, cherchant ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire.

- On va jouer à un jeu d'accord ? Tu m'obéis calmement et j'épargnerai peut-être ton gamin.

Un enfant se tenait à quelque centimètre de la scène recroqueviller et terrorisé. Il m'observa et je lui fis signe de rester muet. J'éclatai le fond de la bouteille sur un tronc d'arbre, avec le bruit important sur le camp mon geste passa inaperçu. Cette enfoiré avait commençai à la dévêtir, il l'embrasser alors qu'elle poussé sont visage loin du sien.

Ma main se referma calmement sur le flacon. Je l'enfonçai aussi fort que possible dans le dos du pirate, il étais facile à distinguer avec leurs accoutrements qui se ressembler tous. Il lâcha aussitôt prise permettant à la jeune femme d'attraper son enfant et de fuir aussi loin que possible. Il se retourna vers moi en tendant ses mains derrière son dos essayant de retirai l'éclat. Son regard noir dresser sur moi m'affubla d'une hargne inimaginable. Je le poussa brutalement, il tenta de garder l'équilibre en secouant ses bras, mais il fini par tomber et s'empaler sur la bouteille loger dans son épine dorsal. Je pouvais desceller le verre brisé qui avais déchiquetai sa peau et qui transperçai maintenant le corps mourant décoré quelques lambeaux de chair pendant le long du verre rougit.

Des bras musclé m'encerclèrent me soulevant du sol.

- Toi je vais me faire un plaisir de t'éventrer salope.

Je sentis sa barbe de quelques jours piquer ma joue.

- Lâche-moi ! Hurlai-je

- Je vais te faire la même chose que tu lui à fais.

Visiblement il était en colère contre mon acte. Je m'en foutais complétement, si c'était à refaire je n'hésiterai pas. J'entrevis le visage de Jason dans la foule en colère qui se défendait contre les assauts incessant des hommes en rouges.

- JASON !

Je sentis la pointe tranchante d'une lame s'enfonçais dans ma chair. Jason leva les yeux vers moi.

- Bouge !

J'eus le reflex de me pousser un peu mais à temps. Les mains de l'homme s'éloignèrent de mon corps, j'en profitai pour fuir et lorsque je fis volte-face pour me battre contre mon agresseur, je le vis agonisant un poignard perforai son globe oculaire. Je me retenais de ne pas vomir alors que le sang dégoulinait sur son visage crispait de douleur.

- Mon œil ! Mon œil ! Putain de merde !

Il hésitai à retirer le couteau, mais finalement il préféra se jetais sur moi en m'injuriant. Un coup de feu le stoppa net et il retomba inerte sur le sol. Jason avait des capacité hors-normes, combiens de temps avait-il passer à s'entrainait pour le combat future, sa vengeance.

- Tu sais te servir d'une arme ?

Je ne l'avais même pas vue approcher. Il me tendait l'engin.

- N… Non. Dis-je encore sous le choc de ce que j'avais vue.

- Tu vas apprendre. Tu charges. _Il ramena la partit supérieur du pistolet vers lui provoquant un déclic._ Et tu tir. Ok ?!

Je pris l'objet meurtrier entre mes mains tremblantes. Avais-je vraiment le choix ?

- Si ont s'en sort, je te promet de t'apprendre à t'en servir.

J'hochai la tête. Une grosse lueur chaude m'éblouit quand un pirate mis le feu à un cabanon, qui s'enflamma aussitôt.

- Hé … Je te reconnais toi ! M'interrompit une voix.

- Recharge et tir. Dis-je à moi-même.

Je reproduit exactement le même geste que Jason, mais sa semblait bloquer. Je commençais à paniquer alors qu'il approcha.

- Ouais c'est bien toi. Bordel, Vaas à intérêt à me filer une bonne prime pour ta gueule.

- Recule ! Aboyai-je désespérément.

Il s'éclaffa en me voyant me débattre avec l'arme à feu.

- Tu veux de l'aide peut-être ?

Enfin le déclic. Je pointai rapidement le canon en sa direction.

- Wow… Il leva les bras en l'air. Je ne te veux aucun mal, ok ? Pose sa.

Il prononça ses mots avec douceur comme si j'allai lui obéir.

- Le problème Dennis c'est que t'es qu'un putain de batard, un toutou qui obéit à tout ce que lui demande ma pute de soeur.

Cette voix… Vaas. Il étais la lui aussi. Il parler avec Dennis pourtant je les voyaient pas, ou étaient-ils ?

Le pirate profita de mon moment d'égarement pour se jetai de tout son poids sur moi. Ma tête heurta quelque chose de dur une pierre surement malgré ma vision brouillait, je lutai contre ses forces lorsqu'il essaya de me prendre l'arme. Mon index sur la gâchette j'attendais le bon moment pour appuyai.

- Lâche ça tu va finir par te faire mal. Se moqua-t-il

J'appuyai mais la balle le froissa à peine. Le bruit du choc m'explosa les tympans.

- Allez, laisse toi faire et j'aurai une jolie prime. Allez chérie je veux juste te ramener au camp, te ramener à Vaas.

- Ne rêve pas. Répliquai-je

J'avais l'impression de baignai dans ma sueur tellement mes efforts inutiles s'éterniser en vain. Cette petite bagarre semblait l'amuser. Lorsque pour la deuxième fois je poussai la détende, la balle se logea directement dans sa poitrine. Je repoussai son corps agonisant sur le côté alors que j'avais l'impression que mes oreilles saignaient dans un bruit strident.

- Hermano, je veux la fille je sais qu'elle est là.

- Tes hommes ne sont pas capables de surveiller tes otages. Et c'est pour ça que tu a décidé de décimer tout le village.

Je roulai sur le ventre tout en reprenant mon souffle, alors que le bruit crispant se dissiper progressivement m'accordant une meilleure ouïe.

- Non. Je passai par là tu vois et je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas faire une petit visite à mon pote Dennis. Le truc c'est qu'ici l'île m'appartiens les arbres on des oreilles, ils parlent. Et je me suis dit, ouais je vais en même temps récupérer ce qui m'appartient

- Elle n'est pas ici. Répliqua Dennis sûre de lui.

- Tu es un putain de mauvais menteur. J'aurai retrouver sa carcasse dévoré par les tigres si personne l'aurais aidé. Mais hommes mon dit qu'elle étais blesser. Une inoffensif femelle en danger sa t'excite non ? _Ricana le fou_. Comme l'autre pute de Jason. T'aime ça jouer le… Sauveur ? Un sauveur bidon.

- Va t'en Vaas. Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de partir. Regarde … Tes hommes ne sont plus de taille.

- C'était juste une petite visite. Ton putain de village merdique commence à me casser les couilles Dennis c'est qu'une question de temps avant que je vous réduise tous à l'esclavage.

- Les Rakyat resteront un peuple libre.

- Cause toujours, ah ouais. Passe le bonjour à ma sœur adoré.

La voix s'éloigna. Le boucan s'estompa. Et je me releva prêt à voir les dégâts de la tempête nommé Vaas. Une poigne m'aida à me redresser, je fus surprise de constater que c'était une femme. Je penser que les Rakyat me fuyait.

- Merci. Murmurai-je.

Elle m'adressa à sourire apaisant.

- Kayna.

Il m'enlaça si vite que je ne l'avais même pas remarqué.

- Cava tu n'a rien ? Dit-il inquiet en caressant mon visage.

- Non, tout va bien.

Je regardai les alentours examinant les nombreux corps mutilé éparpillait sur le sol. L'obscurité en dissimuler certains. Un massacre, une boucherie. J'avais devant les yeux un spectacle morbide, digne des films d'horreur que j'aimais visionné. Je plongeai mon visage contre son torse robuste me détournant du tableau traumatisant, ses bras se refermèrent autour de mon corps tremblant.

- Tout va bien se passer. Tu tes bien débrouillé. Me félicita-t-il

Bien débrouillé ? Je venais de tuer deux hommes, sans pitié comme si ça ne m'atteignait pas, comme si c'était normal. Rien n'est normal sur cette île.

- Jason vient par là.

J'agrippai légèrement son tee-shirt bleu ciel, je voulais rester blottis contre lui pour chasser les images des corps sans vie de mon esprit.

- Je reviens.

Je le lâchai lui permettant d'aller à ses occupations. Les habitants du village s'affairé à débarrasser les lieux jonchaient de morts. Ils séparaient les carcasses des hommes en rouge de celle des Rakyat mort. Des enfants, des femmes, des hommes, les pirates n'avait eux aucune compassion. J'eus à haut-le-cœur, et je pivotai sur le côté à l'abri des regards pour vomir.

- Vous voulez de l'eau ?

Une voix inconnue. J'étais honteuse qu'on me surprenne dans un moment de faiblesse comme celui-ci. C'étais la même femme que tout à l'heure en la regardant bien je la reconnaissais. Elle me tendit une bouteille d'eau. Je la portai à mes lèvres et en bus une gorgé, essayant de chasser le gout acide encré dans ma bouche.

- Merci.

- Non. Merci à vous. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

Je me souviens c'étais la jeune femme que j'avais secouru. Ses cheveux ébène tombaient en cascade le long de son visage d'un teint mat. Ses yeux grisâtre me fixai soucieux. Je remarquai la bretelle arrachée de sa robe.

J'aurai préféré rester seule.

- De rien.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire, je n'étais pas une sauveuse, j'étais juste au bon endroit au bon moment. Je souhaite simplement qu'ils continueraient tous à me fuir comme ils le faisaient déjà, je ne voulais pas qu'ils sois tous soudainement aimable parce que j'avais effectuer des actes admiratif ou je ne sais qu'elle autre merde. Je n'avais pas besoin de leurs compassions.

- Vous devriez vous asseoir vous êtes très pâle.

Sa politesse m'intimida. Je m'asseyais, sur un rocher vératre.

Je ne pouvais détournai mon regard du carnage, et du grand nettoyage effectuer par les Rakyat. Les charognes des pirates étaient brûler dégagent une épaisse fumé aussi noir que leurs âmes tendis que les autres corps appartenant au peuple, étaient mis à part pour être enterré je suppose, selon leurs culture. Le cabanon en feu avait était éteint le laissant s'effondrai lentement. Le regard coincé dans le vide, je m'éloignai de cet enfer.

Je m'en sortais plutôt bien, j'aurai put être à la place d'Aria, j'aurai tout donner pour avoir juste de c'est nouvelle, savoir si elle étais en vie, si elle allait bien.

Une main chercha à s'accaparer de mon regard, je relevai la tête.

- C'est souvent comme ça ? Demandai-je perdu dans le vide.

- Non. Sa faisait longtemps qu'il ni avait pas eu d'attaque.

- Tu crois que c'est ma faute ?

Il s'accroupit et attrapa mon menton du bout des doigts pour obtenir mon attention.

- Non… Vaas. _Il marqua une pose pour soupirait_. Est dingue. Dieu sais ce qu'il à en tête.

Je refusai de croire qu'un seul homme pouvait causer tant de peine. Je voyais femmes, hommes et enfants pleurer sur les corps fraichement abattu et je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir leurs désespoir lié à la perte d'un être cher.

- J'ai du mal à en déterminer le pourquoi. Soufflai-je

Le pourquoi ? Rien. Aucune excuse ne justifier de tels actes inhumains.

- La cruauté de l'homme n'a pas de limite.

Exactement, je n'aurai pas dis mieux. Je ne comptai pas me morfonde, après tout ce que j'avais endurer, je mettais interdit de me laisser m'apitoyé sur mon sort, comme j'avais déjà put le faire.

- Tu à dis que tu m'apprendrais à tiré.

- C'est la première chose qu'on fera demain, promis.

Son affection ne me déplaise pas, au contraire je l'apprécié elle me faisait du bien, il y a trop longtemps que personne n'avait pris soin de moi, qui c'étais ne serais-ce qu'iniquité à mon égard, je mettais alors habitué à ce manque. Je mettais pourtant jurer de ne pas m'attacher à lui, car je savais que j'allais devoir le quitté, lorsqu'il étais distant je n'avais aucun mal à tenir ma promesse mais maintenant le mal était fais.

- Pour l'instant je veux que tu te reposes.

Il conclu la conversation en déposant un doux baiser sur mon front.

**Inspiration :**** ProofSound – Battlescars**

**Je ne sais pas vous mais parfois je lis des fanfiction ou la personne mention l'actrice ou l'acteur qui "représente" les personnages. Moi personnellement, je préfère vous laisser imaginer mon héroïne en vous donnant parfois quelques détails physiques sur elle. J'étais encore hésitante au début de rajouter Jason dans ma fanfiction mais j'ai remarqué que beaucoup de personne apprécier son personnage et je me suis dit pourquoi pas lui donner une autre version "en effet dans ma fiction il a échoué, il n'a pas réussit à sauver ses amies et ses frères". Je remercie les fidèles qui lisent et me donnent leurs avis par la suite (ça me fait vraiment très plaisir). Puis ceux qui lisent mais qui ne son pas enregistrer sur fanfiction ou qui n'on pas envie de donnaient leurs avis, je ne vous en veux pas, l'essentiel c'est que vous apprécier ce que j'écris, parce que moi je prend plaisir à écrire. Parfois, je m'inspire de mon caractère pour Kayna, juste quelque détail comme exemple "son adoration pour les films d'horreur". J'espère que mon histoire vous plait toujours, et que vous ne la trouvez pas trop ennuyante ;-) d'ailleurs ****j'aimerai attirer votre attention sur une fanfiction original qui je trouve, mérite d'être lut : **_**La damoiselle devenue esclave**_** mon coup de cœur. **

**Xoxo**


	9. Chapitre 8 - Tu me fais confiance ?

**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour mes lecteurs :) donc tout d'abord je tiens à vous prévenir de la longueur de ce chapitre 14 pages :0 j'avais déjà toutes les idées en tête et c'est vrais que je me suis dit « Punaise ça va faire un long chapitre » J'ai hésité à le faire en deux partit mais ensuite je me suis dis allons soyons fou. J'espère que ça va pas trop vous démotivé tant de pages (peut-être cela fera plaisir à certains d'avoir un si long chapitre) :p Bonne lecture surtout.**

**Chapitre 8 : Tu me fais confiance ?**

Je n'avais pas réussit à fermer l'œil de la nuit. À chaque fois que mes paupières se clôturé, les images du carnage nocturne me parvenait sans difficulté, précis comme des souvenir parfaitement encré dans mon cerveau. Les cris d'effroi tinter dans ma tête comme une musique prenante, ainsi que les pleures incessant des femmes inconsolable sanglotant sur les corps inertes.

Je fixai le plafond en essayant en vain de chasser ses visions d'horreur. Le ventilateur continua sa danse tournoyante procurant des brises d'air fraiche sur ma peau brulante. Le silence, pesant était presque inquiétant, je pouvais entendre les mouches voler.

J'aimerai être une minuscule mouche pour voir ce qui se passe quand je ne suis pas là. Cette phrase m'attribua un léger rictus. J'aimerai savoir ce que fais Aria, est-ce qu'ils l'ont violenté ? Vaas ne semblait pas du genre à s'en prendre à une femme mais ses hommes eux étaient des bêtes affamées.

J'avais du mal à croire qu'il existe pire que le fou comme me l'avais rapporté Jason. Hoyt était sont nom. Je me demande bien à quoi il pouvait ressembler.

- Jason, tu dois m'écouté ! Exigea la voix autoritaire

Je n'eus aucun mal à mettre un nom sur ce timbre. L'accent ne laisser entrevoir aucun doute possible, Dennis. C'était un léger murmure, je ne l'aurai pas entendue s'il n'aurait pas élevé le ton.

Je détachai péniblement mon corps confortablement installé sur le lit douillé. J'avais souvent ignorai les avertissements sur ma curiosité avide, parfois elle m'avait porté préjudice mais c'était plus fort que moi.

Je collai mon oreille sur le mur austère, je distinguai vaguement quelques chuchotements.

- Elle te détourne de ta quête ! Insista-t-il

Je fronçai les sourcils pleinement attentifs.

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurai du faire ?

Il discuté avec Jason. Je démêla une pointe d'agacement dans le ton de ça voix. Nul doute qu'il parler de moi.

- Ce que je t'avais conseiller. Citra, elle ne va pas être contente de tout ça Jason. Tu sais qu'elle a placé toute sa confiance en toi.

Citra qui était-ce, j'étais soudainement plus méfiante.

- Elle n'a rien à craindre. Je ne la décevrai pas.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulais dire. La panique me gagna lorsque je réalisai qu'enfin de compte je ne savais presque rien sur Jason et les Rakyat. Je n'étais pas du genre à accorder ma confiance aussi vite, encore moins de m'attacher dans un temps limité. Tout sur cette île était éphémère, ils semblaient tous complétement dingues, les Rakyat n'avais pas l'air de faire partit de cette catégorie, mais je savais que trop bien ô combien les apparences pouvais se montrer sournoise et mensongère.

J'entendis des petits bruits de pas se rapprocha, et je recula d'un bond contre le lit. Trois coups distincts s'abattirent sur la porte frêle. La panique me submergea.

-Kayna, c'est Jason. Est-ce que je peux entrer ? Demanda-t-il hésitant.

Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi j'étais brutalement affolé par sa présence. J'observer mes mains moites en les frottant l'une contre l'autre.

- O… Oui, rentre.

Je ne devais faire confiance à personnes me répétai-je inlassablement. Mais il m'avait plusieurs fois sauvé la vie. Peut-être est-il une personne mentalement instable ce qui expliquerai son comportement subitement changeant. Bon sang, je ne connais rien sur cet endroit ni sur eux.

La porte s'ouvrit et je tachai de garder mon calme. Je me rendais lentement compte que c'était la peur qui me faisait douté au point de devenir moi-même folle, il m'avait protégé maintes fois, je n'avais aucune raison de me méfier. Je m'apaisa alors qu'il s'approcher.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Je relevai la tête dans sa direction.

- Ouais. Souriais-je

Il s'assied à mes côtés et confuse je lançai un coup d'œil vers l'encadrure qui servait de fenêtre, je fus surprise de constater que le soleil c'était levé et qu'une nouvelle journée était appelée à être entamé.

Lorsqu'il remarqua que je frictionnai nerveusement mes mains il y déposa la sienne, pour arrêter mon acte.

- Tout va bien, tes sûre ?

Je daignai finalement plonger mon regard noisette dans le sien.

- Non… _Fini-je par lâchai quand les larmes que j'avais tant essayer de retenir s'apprêté à ruisseler le long de mes joues_. J'ai peur Jason.

Je frissonner comme une feuille balayer par le vent glacial de l'hiver. Je n'étais pas une survivante juste une fille qui devait apprendre à survire. J'avais tué de sang froid, vu des hommes se faire atrocement mutilé. J'étais tout simplement à bout.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je suis là, tu n'es pas seule.

Je détournai ma vue gêner.

- Comment tu fais ? Comment tu fais, pour rester fort face à tout ça.

Il avait l'air préoccupé par mon attitude, il penser surement que j'étais plus forte que ça.

- L'habitude. Souffla-t-il

L'habitude ? Comment pouvait-on s'habitué à voir la mort planer au dessus de notre tête.

- Hier lors de l'attaque, j'ai entendu Dennis parler à Vaas.

Il m'écouta avec incompréhension.

- Non. Dennis m'en aurait parlé. Il ta vue ?

Je n'étais pas folle, j'avais entendu leurs deux voix distinguent discuté tranquillement sous les hurlements des combattant agonisant.

- Non. Je ne les ai pas vue non plus. Je les ai juste entendue.

- Tu es sure que c'était eux ? Tu as peut-être cru entendre des choses dans la confusion.

Je le fixai abasourdie, il ne me faisait pas confiance. Je me rehaussa furieuse.

- Tu ne me crois pas ? Pestai-je

- C'est juste que Dennis ne m'en à pas parler…

Il n'essayai même pas de ce justifier.

- Ah. Et donc je ment c'est ça ?!

Il me rejoignit au centre de la pièce alors que j'écumer

- Calme-toi ok ?

Mes nerfs me lâchai je le savais bien, je pris une profonde inspiration pour m'adoucir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient ? M'incita-t-il à poursuivre.

- Rien d'important. Dis-je en croisa les bras sur ma poitrine.

- Dis le moi.

Je me tenais face à lui.

- Que tu étais une pute. Répondis-je d'un ton presque moqueur. Il fronça les sourcils alors que j'éclaté de rire, mes nerfs m'avais définitivement délaisser.

- Quoi ?

Je respirai à bon coup pour arrêté mon fou rire. Je reprenais mon sérieux.

- Il à dis, qu'il passer par la quand il à eu une envie prenante de rentre visite à Dennis et pas la même occasion de récupéré son bien.

- Son bien ? Reformula-t-il

- Ouais, moi. Comme si j'étais un putain d'objet, SON objet, qu'il avait perdu. Puis Dennis lui à dis que je n'étais pas là, Vaas à ensuite dit qu'il étais un putain de mauvais menteur, que ses hommes lui on rapporté que j'étais blesser, et que je ne serais pas aller bien loin, que je me ferais dévoré pas les tigres. Je devrais remercier Dennis. Me dis-je à moi-même, il aurait put très bien me balancé.

- Vaas n'en à rien à foutre des otages. _Je suppose que j'aurais du être offusqué mais je ne l'étais pas, j'étais plutôt soulager. _Tout ce qu'il veut c'est semer le chaos.

- Il réussit bien. Murmurai-je

- Oh, j'allais oublier. _Il sortit un téléphone portable décoré d'une longue antenne satellite et me le proposa_. Je t'es trouver un téléphone, j'espère que tu aura du réseau.

Je contemplai l'objet comme perdu dans mes pensés. Je ne supporterai pas d'entendre ma mère sanglotée encore une fois.

- Je n'en veux pas.

Il m'observa embrouillé.

- Pas pour l'instant. Je ne veux pas l'entendre pleurer, encore une fois.

Sa ne fera que rabattre mon morale qui en avais déjà pris un coup. Elle avait les informations nécessaires pour me retrouver, c'est tout ce qui compté, elle savais que j'étais en vie.

- Tu devrais l'appeler. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

Je comprenais parfaitement ces sous-entendues.

- Est-ce que tu pense, que je pourrais trouver un bateau ou quelque chose qui pourrait m'amener à Bangkok ou non-loin ?

- Bien sure. Mais faut en payer le prix.

Pourquoi il ne me l'avais pas dis plus tôt.

- Très bien. _Dis-je, en croyant avoir enfin trouver un échappatoire. _Trouve moi ça s'il te plait.

- Comment tu comptes payer ?

- Mes parents payeront une fois que je serais rentré.

Un rire se coinça dans sa gorge, je fronçai les sourcils.

- Et tu crois, que quelqu'un s'aventurer sur un terrain miner sur du vent ?!

- Comment ça sur du vent ? Une fois sur place je payerai !

- Personne n'acceptera. S'entêta-t-il

- Qu'est que t'en sais ? M'énervais-je

- Ici les gens sont pauvres mais pas fou. Les pirates contrôlent mers et cieux. S'aventurai sur leurs terrain c'est risquer sa vie. Personne n'acceptera ton marcher. L'argent d'abord c'est ce qu'ils te réclameront. Ils s'en foutent que tu sois riche dans ton pays

- Je ne suis pas riche. Chuchotai-je

- S'ils n'ont rien en avance ils t'enverront balader. Tu ne crois pas que je t'aurai déjà proposé cette solution sinon ? Hurla-t-il agacer par mon entêtement.

C'était crédible. Je baissa la tête et m'empara du téléphone. Il tourna les talons pour s'en aller sans un mot. La porte claqua pour me signifier que j'étais seule.

Je me tâtai longuement avant de composer le numéro. Encore hésitante je porta le combiner à mon oreille. Je n'avais pas réellement envie de l'avoir au téléphone, de l'entendre pleurer sans pour autant pourvoir la consoler. Je détesté ça. Je fus presque soulager lorsque une tonalité différente résonna m'indiquant que l'appel ne pouvait aboutir. Je posa le combiné sur le lit et me dirigea d'un pas lent vers la salle de bain.

Je lavai mon visage avec de l'eau glaciale en tachant de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Je ne souhaitai plus penser à mes proches ni à Aria, le temps d'un moment je voulais être acquitté de tout peines.

Je saisis le téléphone, tout en respirant une grande bouffé d'air frais pour affronter l'extérieur. J'essayai de faire le moins de bruit possible, pour tenter de passer inaperçue.

Le ciel azure annonçai comme à chaque fois une journée chaude est humide, j'avais l'impression d'être là depuis des jours voir des mois. J'entrevis Jason, discutant avec un homme, je m'élançai vers lui rapidement. Je sentais les regards se dresser sur moi et sa me foutais mal à l'aise. J'attendis qu'il remarque ma présence.

- On devrait attaquer l'avant poste au sud, on pourrai en faire une parfaite armurerie, et on débloquerai aussi l'antenne qui se trouve à proximité. Expliqua-t-il à l'homme dégarni, qui l'écouta attentivement, il porta une arme à sa ceinture, un Ak-47, j'en vais déjà vue dans une boutique d'arme ou j'y avais entrainer mon frère.

Il leva les yeux vers moi signalant à Jason mon existence, celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule avant de faire signe à son interlocuteur de s'en aller.

- Tu es fâché ? Dis-je d'une petit voix timide.

- Pourquoi je le serrais ? I pas de raison.

Son ton froid en démontré le contraire. Je lui tendis l'objet grisâtre.

- Tu peux le garder. Ta réussit à joindre quelqu'un ?

- Non.

Je le dévisageai scrupulement pour notifier qu'il n'avait plus son bâton qui lui servait de canne pour l'aider à se tenir droit, il y arriva parfaitement tout seul. J'ignorai ce que Dennis lui avait fait ou donner mais c'était incroyablement efficace.

- Tu vas quelque part ?

- Non pas maintenant.

- Est-ce que je pourrai venir ?

Il me regarda espèrent que sa ne soit qu'une blague.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non. Dis-je normalement. Je t'es prouver que je pouvais être utile, je vais pas rester ici à me tourner les pouces.

- Pas question. Répliqua-t-il aussitôt ma phrase finie.

- Tu m'apprends à tirer ?

Je n'abandonner pas, je négocierai plus tard. Je voulais entré dans l'action, participé aux attaques, et non tendre le linge et m'attrayez aux taches ménagères comme toutes les femmes sur le camp ou pire reste assis sans rien faire. J'étais consciente de ne pas être de taille contre un pirate, je voulais apprendre.

- Ok, suit moi, je vais te trouver une arme.

Je voyais bien qu'il était préoccupé. Son comportement froid à mon égard était revenu, tant mieux je serais plus apte à prendre mes distances.

Je le suivis dans un cabanon représenté d'une pancarte rouillé, « Gun Shop ».

C'était une petite boutique, d'ôté de différentes armes des plus inoffensifs comme au plus dangereuses.

- Jason Bordy, que me vaux ta visite.

Elle se tenait arqué sur le comptoir, c'est lunette violette sur le bout du net, elle lorgna les alentours. Ses cheveux peignés en chignon lui attribuer un côté stricte.

- Bonjour Lusia comment tu vas ?

- Bien écoute les affaires battent leur pleins en ce temps de conflit. Tu à amener une amie ?

Je lui fis un signe de la main poliment, gêner comme une petite fille qu'on présente.

- C'est Kayna… La rescapée.

Alors c'étais ça mon surnom dans le village.

- Bonjour. La saluai-je

- Oh, celle que tout le monde fuit.

Elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemins.

- Ouais, hum. Il me faudrait quelque chose de facile à manier.

- Tu vas l'entraîner ?

- Ouais.

Elle me lança un vaste regard amusé.

- Bonne chance.

J'ignorai son pique et l'envie de répliquer. Elle fit volte-face pour fouiller dans son capharnaüm. J'avais toujours souhaite apprendre à me servir d'une arme, je voulais m'inscrire au stand de tir et apprendre à manier un engin dangereux. Elle déposa le pistolet sur le comptoir.

- Un KW 1911. Parfait pour les débutantes.

Un sourire se fendit sur la figure de Jason.

- Ouais j'ai eu exactement le même la première fois que je suis venue te voir.

Elle sourit légèrement en se rappelant de ce moment tendis qu'il poser les billets sur le bureau.

- On va y aller, on à beaucoup à faire.

- Je n'en doute pas. À la prochaine Jason, viens me voir plus souvent, je manque de compagnie.

Elle lui glissa un clin d'œil et je tenter de ne pas rire.

- Je crois que tu lui plait. Me moquai-je

Un rictus déforma sa mine enfantine.

- Ou on vas ? Me décidai-je à demander lorsque je remarqua qu'on quitté le village pour emprunter un sentier battu.

- Dans un endroit ou tu pourra t'entrainé.

Merci, je le savais. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attirai réellement chez Jason, il n'étais pas mon genre physiquement il avait l'apparence d'un fils à papa, ce qui avais le dont de me repousser en temps normal.

- C'est loin ? On ne peut pas prendre un véhicule plutôt ? Dis-je essouffler.

- Ont est presque arrivé.

C'était étrange d'apprécier le silence qui régné dans l'atmosphère. La chaleur étouffante rendait la randonné beaucoup plus difficile. Après réflexion la robe n'étais pas une mauvaise idée, je me sentais parfaitement à l'aise, et je savourai les rares brise caressant mes cuisse nues. Nous suivions un chemin rocailleux border d'herbages. Les arbres énormes nous offraient l'ombre qu'ils produisaient. Seule les murmure exotiques des oiseaux brisé se silence somptueux.

- Est-ce que tu crois que mon amie est morte ?

Je tachai de garder une expression banale sur mon visage. Il ralentis le pas, surpris par ma subite question.

- Je ne sais pas. Soupira-t-il

- J'aimerai pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle. Être aussi bien traité alors qu'elle est surement à l'agonie me rend coupable.

Je continuai de contemplai le paysage coloniale.

- Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra peut-être t'aider à savoir si elle est toujours ici. Je ne sais pas à quoi ça t'avancera de le savoir mais si tu y tiens.

Je m'accostai contre un tronc d'arbre épuisé.

- Pourquoi tu ne ma pas dis sa plus tôt ?

J'étais bien trop fatiguer pour me mettre en colère. Voyant que j'avais arrêté de le suivre il me rejoignit.

- Je viens tout juste d'en avoir l'idée, excuse-moi de ne pas penser à tout ! Cracha-t-il, agacée. Puis à quoi sa t'avancera ? Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il puisse te renseigner.

Son regard azuré captura le mien.

- Je veux savoir, j'en ai besoin. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour l'aider, si elle est encore là je…

- Tu quoi ? M'interrompit-il. Tu feras quoi face à des hommes assoiffés de sang ? Hein ?

Je sentis sont souffle chaud s'abattre sur ma joue.

- Je…

Je me tus, il avait entièrement raison. Je ferais quoi ?

- Si je veux t'apprendre à tirer c'est parce que je te l'aie promis. Pour que tu saches te défendre un minimum.

Le Jason attentionné me manquer déjà. J'aurais voulu lui demander pourquoi il étais redevenue si froid avec moi, mais je ne fis rien.

- Allez, dépêche toi.

Il continua son chemin et je m'empressai de le suivre. La jungle était si épaisse que j'aurai put vite le perde de vue. J'avais l'impression de trainé deux bloc de béton accroché à mes jambes tellement la chaleur rendais tout mouvement pénible.

Ce fut dans le silence que l'ont poursuivit notre chemin. Jason n'avait pas l'air de souffrir de la fatigue poussé par l'intense canicule, il devait avoir l'habitude. Je le vis seulement se retenir le ventre quelque fois. Sa blessure le lançai je le voyais bien.

- Ont peut faire une pause si tu veux. Murmurai-je inquiète pour lui.

- Non, ça va, c'est juste là.

Au même moment on arriva sur une plaine orner d'herbes hautes dorées à peine effleuré par le vent. Elle s'étendais au loin, et nous donner l'impression d'être seules au monde. Quatre poteaux de bois se détachèrent du paysage dressé comme des i, peut-être mis là pour des entrainements.

- On va se rapprocher un peu, d'ici tu ne toucheras rien.

Je savourai le calme complet lorsqu'il me tendit l'arme. Je l'agrippai prudente, comme si manipuler une arme meurtrière m'effrayer. Il me positionna à quelques mètres du premier pilier. Je remarquai la canette en métal posé au sommet.

- Allez essaye de la toucher.

Je lui lançai un regard paniqué. Je déglutis avant de pointé le canon du KW en direction de la boite de conserve. Ma main gauche donna appuie à celle qui effectuer l'action. Je fermai les yeux quand le coup de feu me fit sursauté. J'ouvrir délicatement les paupières pour apercevoir mon échec et Jason hilare.

- Ne te moque pas, je suis qu'une débutante. M'offusquai-je

- C'était prévisible, je voulais juste voir comment tu te débrouillé, une vrai petite fliquette.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite le sens de ses dernières paroles. Puis je discerna que ma position étais la même que celle des flics dans les films policiers, j'avais pris exemple sur se dont mon esprit me renvoyer l'image sans même m'en apercevoir.

- Je vais te montrer.

Il se colla contre mon dos, sa respiration chatouilla mon oreille, me provoquant un frisson de désir. Ses mains parcoururent sensuellement mes bras pour les ajuster. Je me sentis viré au rouge quand sa main toucha la mienne. Mes sentiments n'étaient pas si démonstratifs d'habitude.

- Garde bien les yeux ouverts quand tu tir, c'est essentiel.

Son doigt effleura le mien posé sur la gâchette.

- Tu dois te concentrer sur ta cible. Prend le temps de la verrouiller.

J'étais complétement hypnotisé par ses paroles.

- Tu respires. Chuchota-t-il au creux de mon oreille. Et tu tir.

Le bruit sourd ne m'effraya pas, un sourire de victoire s'installa sur mon visage tendis que la cannette disparaissait dans les herbes hautes. Il se détacha aussitôt de mon corps.

- Bien, réessaye toute seule maintenant. Dit-il en s'éloignant.

Je recherchai l'arme sans difficulté.

- Attend que je revienne, j'ai pas envie de mourir. Ricana-t-il quand il alla remettre la boite à sa place.

Je lui adressai une moue puérile.

- C'est bon, tu peux le faire.

Je suivis ces précédentes instructions à la lettre. J'hésitai un instant, je ne voulais pas échoué. Un cris me surpris, me faisant raté ma cible. Je me retourna vers Jason qui s'éclaffé ouvertement.

- Non, arrête fais plus ça, tu ma fichu la frousse.

- C'étais trop tentent.

- Je n'en doute pas. Grimaçai-je en reprenant place.

Je tirai sur la deuxième cible avec assurance et précision, les conseils du beau brun résonné dans ma tête et je sautai de joie lorsque je réalisai que je l'avais touché sans aucune aide cette fois-ci. Il m'applaudit avec sincérité.

- Ce qui est bien quand tu apprends sur le tas. _Il faisait référence au type que j'avais abattu de sang froid lors de l'attaque au village._ C'est que, sais bien plus efficace que n'importe quels entrainements.

- Je devrais tuer plus de gens alors. Plaisantai-je

- Viendra un moment ou tu n'aura pas le choix.

Son sérieux fit voler en éclat ma bonne humeur.

- Éloigne-toi et réessaye jusqu'à ce que tu y arrives. M'ordonna-t-il

Je m'exécutai. Je dus tenter plusieurs essaies avant de réussir, sans compté sur le fais que mes mains moites ne me rendais pas les choses faciles. Je dirai que sur quatre cible j'en touchai seulement deux. Mais la persévérance paye, alors je ne renonçai pas. Il ni avais plus de place pour la plaisanterie seule les cibles comptaient.

- J'aimerai apprendre à me servir d'un arc.

- Pourquoi un arc ? Grimaça-t-il étonné. Ça ne vaux pas une arme à feu.

- Toute héroïne à besoin d'un arc. Plaisantai-je.

- Qui te dis que tu es une héroïne ?

J'orientai la bouche à feu en direction d'une cannette et enclencha la gâchette, la boite de métal s'effondra sec.

- Qui te dis que je n'en suis pas une.

Bien sûre je n'en penser pas un mot, j'étais juste une fille sacrément veinarde essayant de détendre l'atmosphère tendue.

- Bon, c'est pas mal.

- Tu parles. Soufflai-je déçue

- Ont auras pas le temps de tout faire alors, tu peut choisir. Est-ce que tu souhaite continuai à t'entraîné ou bien aller essayer de cueillir des infos sur ta copine.

Quelle question, l'entraînement pouvais attendre bien sûre. Pas Aria.

- À ton avis.

- Recharge ton arme et garde la, tu pourrais en avoir besoin.

Il entama sa marche avant que je l'interrompe.

- Attend, on vas encore marchaient ?

- Ouais. Mais je connais un raccourcis t'inquiète pas.

Je soupirai pour lui faire part de mon mécontentement.

À nouveau on s'enfonça dans l'épaisse forêt. Une question me trotté dans la tête et je ne put la retenir plus longtemps.

- Qui est Citra ?

Il s'arrêta soudainement puis repris sa marche comme si je n'avais rien dis.

- Comment tu connais son nom ?

- Je vous ai entendue parler toi et Dennis. Avouai-je honteuse.

- Tu écoutes aux portes ?

- Non. Vous parliez trop fort. _Me défendis-je, peu convaincante, je crus entendre un rire._

- Je te crois.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Alors ? M'impatientai-je

Il réfléchis

- Citra est… considéré comme une sorte de déesse par les Rakyat.

Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à cette réponse, enfaite je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais.

- Elle l'est ?

Il resta muet.

- Tu la déjà rencontré.

- Oui.

- Elle est au village ?

Peut-être que je l'avais déjà croisé sans y faire gaffe.

- Non, elle préfère rester dans son temple.

- Un temple ?

- Je ne veux plus qu'on en parle d'accord. Dit-il soudainement mettant fin à notre discutions.

Je respectai son choix de vouloir conserver ses informations. Mine de rien, je me demandais à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler, qu'elle relation entretenait-elle avec Jason. Bon sang, j'étais jalouse. Non impossible.

- Pourquoi ont se déplace toujours à pied ? Maugréai-je fatiguer.

- Parce que je n'ai pas pensé à prendre la voiture.

La chaleur m'étourdissait j'avais hâte d'arriver à destination. Il avait l'air de connaître les environs comme sa poche, sans parler de ses capacités presque effrayante.

- Tu est la depuis longtemps ?

- Presque un an. Répondit-il automatiquement.

Je fus presque bouche-bée

- Un an. Répétai-je. Un an pour préparer une vengeance.

Je m'emmêla les pied dans une racine d'arbre sorti de terre et manqua de tombé tête la première, mince j'en avais râle bol de la forêt et de marchai. Mes pieds que je trainai péniblement me faisait un mal de chien. Je souris quand un oiseau rougeâtre au bec jaune attira mon attention, son chant mélodieux résonné dans l'orée de la jungle. La nature nous soumettait une faune majestueuse et je ne pouvais que me montrai émerveillé face à celle-ci. Comment Jason faisait-il pour se repéré, moi j'avais tout bonnement l'impression qu'ont tournaient en rond mais il avait ma confiance entière.

- Dennis, c'est le chef des Rakyat ?

Du moins c'est ce qu'il laisser penser.

- Non, un guerrier.

Je fronçai les sourcils, il ne plaisantait pas. Un guerrier. Tout ici était si fou.

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu es ?

À quoi avais-je pensé en lui posant cette question ? Surement la chaleur qui me monté à la tête.

- Un type qui essaie de leurs redonner espoirs.

L'espoir d'un jour retrouver une vie paisible sans pirates.

- Pour moi tu es un guerrier aussi. Souriais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère pesante. Mon sauveur.

Il se figea subitement me faisant penser que j'avais dis quelque chose de blessant, alors que ce n'étais pas le cas. Il se retourna à mon encontre avec ce regard scintillant qui me cloua contre le thorax d'un chêne imposant.

- Tu crois que je suis quelqu'un de bien ?

Il avança vers moi jusqu'à me confiner.

- Oui. Dis-je sûre de moi, en détournant mes yeux de lui.

- Et si je te disais que tu te trompes.

Je ne comprenais pas et ses changements d'humeur m'exaspéré. Un main contre le bois pour m'empêché toute tentative de fuite, il agrippa mon menton pour mieux s'empara de mon regard.

- Pour comprendre et tuer le fou il faut pouvoir se mettre dans sa tête, penser comme lui.

- Vaas…

- J'ai tué beaucoup de personnes. Je n'aurai jamais imaginer pouvoir faire ça.

- Pour survivre, pour les aidaient à retrouver espoirs. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Jason, tu ma sauver la vie, plus d'une fois.

- Parfois j'ai l'impression de perdre la tête. Je ne ressens plus rien. Peine, tristesse. C'était comme si voir des gens mourir était devenue normal pour moi.

Il s'emblait tellement égaré que cela en était presque déroutant.

- C'est surement le prix à payer pour la vengeance.

- Alors je le payerai.

- Je ne crois pas que tu soit dénué de sentiment _Je soutenais sous regard et posa ma main sur son torse, je pouvais entendre son cœur battre sous mes doigts. _Tu m'as sauvé la vie, je ne l'oublierai jamais, tu n'es pas comme lui.

Il me repoussa gentiment et je m'éloignai.

- Ont devrais y aller.

Il voulait juste changer de sujet.

- Ouais…

J'avais envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et fuir aussi loin que possible de lui, il me faisait peur, par moment il avait l'air de perdre tout lucidité.

Une énorme masse montagneuse s'élevé parmi la flore. Le gazon s'effaça pour laisser place à un chemin de terre menant à ce qui ressemblait de loin un village. Un autre ? Je penser que les Rakyat étaient seuls.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- BadTown un village pauvre fréquenter par certains pirates. Range ton arme.

- Quoi ? Ou est-ce que tu veux que je la mette, je suis en robe.

Il me déroba l'objet à feu.

- Alors je la garder.

Il la dissimula derrière son dos et m'invita à le suivre. On traversa les cabanes faites de tôle froissée la plupart souillé par la rouille. Je sentais le danger rodent sur nos têtes. Une vielle femme assise sur une chaise en plastique me dévisagea.

- Les voix, je les entendant. Je vois leurs visages, des visages.

J'enroulai ma main autour du bras de Jason ce qui le fis rire. Des hommes jouaient à un jeu de cartes au bord de la rivière, ils ne nous adressèrent même pas un regard comme si ont étaient invisible.

Je veux m'en aller ce village me fout la frousse. Un village pauvre dont les habitants tant dangereux que fou vaqué tranquillement à leur occupation.

- Hé, tu veux de la compagnie beau brun ?

Je reluquai la jeune femme se tenant adossé contre une clôture en bois massif. Je frissonnai en pensent à sa demande puis resserra mon étreint sur Jason. Un homme saoul me lançait des regards plus que malsain. Posant sa main sur ma taille Jay essayai d'apaisai mes craintes. Sentait-il que j'étais tendu et sur mes gardes ? Surement. Un poulet sauvage laissé en liberté m'effraya en s'enfuient, j'étais mal à l'aise.

Finalement on s'engouffra dans un abri de fortune.

- Qui est là ? Demanda une voix agressive.

- Jason.

- Oh, Descend !

Je n'avais même pas remarquer l'escalier menant à un sous-sol mais ce n'était pas une cave ordinaire. Il y'avais du matériel spécialisé, des machines digne des films d'espionnage américain.

- Tu à amener une amie.

Un homme se dégagea de l'obscurité. Voyant mon air interloqué il sourit.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu est amener quelqu'un alors que je t'avais dis de ne pas le faire, une fille qui plus est.

J'aurai aimé saisir son regard à travers ces lunettes noires. Son costume blanc lui donnai un air d'homme élégant mais la saleté incrusté en témoigner le contraire.

- J'ai besoin d'information.

- Tu ma laisser tomber après la mort de ton pote, conclu que notre collaboration est terminé.

Il nous tourna le dos pour farfouiller dans ses dossiers.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Un sorte d'agent secret ?

Il me nargua avec son air supérieur.

- Un type de la Cia. Répondit Jason.

- Quoi ?

C'était une blague, il y'avait un flic sur l'île.

- Mon amie à étais capturé vous devez faire quelque chose. M'empressai-je de dire

Il me ria au nez.

- J'y peux rien ma chérie. Je ne vais pas foutre mon travail en l'air pour ta copine.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici alors ? M'énervai-je

- J'enquête !

- Pendant que des gens meurent ?

- Et oui c'est comme ça la vie.

J'avais envie de lui coller une gifle.

- Arrêter le ! Arrêté Vaas qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

- Tu penses que c'est aussi simple que ça ? Qu'il suffit de débarquer et leurs mettre les menottes aux poignets ?! Excuse-moi de te décevoir mais sa ne marche pas comme ça ! Et puis merde, je n'ai rien à explique à une gamine.

- Faites gaffe à ce que vous dite. Lançai-je furieuse.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas sortir tes griffes et me mordre ?! J'aimerai bien voir ça.

Je rugissais intérieurement

- On se calme. Siffla Jay. Écoute Willis, je suis prêt à t'aider si tu m'aides.

- Continue.

- Tu à des informations sur une fille qui devrait être livré ?

Je n'admettais toujours pas qu'il puisse parler d'elle comme une marchandise.

- Aria, elle s'appelle Aria.

- Ouais, il se trouve que tu à de la chance. Ma taupe a entendu Hoyt parler d'une jeune fille dont il avait trouvé acheteur, il s'en vante comme la dernière merveille du monde, elle devrait lui rapporter gros.

- Quand est prévue la livraison

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, Jason. MERDE. Je devrais rien te dire tu ma laisser tomber.

- J'ai étais occupé.

- Tes amies sont mort et je le comprend mais ta foutue mon plan à l'eau Hoyt à filer et je sais pas si j'aurai une autre occasion de le choper.

J'écouté attentivement leur conversation.

- Je suis désolé.

- Et tu te pointes maintenant en me demandant des informations comme si j'étais à ta disposition ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle à fais cette fille. Dit-il en me lançant un vaste coup d'œil. Pour te pousser à venir me voir.

Ouais, j'aimerais bien savoir moi aussi.

- J'essaye de l'aider.

- Pour rattrapa ce qui c'est passer avec tes amis ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir. Répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

- Ça à tout à voir Jason, ta culpabilité ta aveuglé.

- Je penser juste que tu pouvais nous aider comme tu la fais lorsque c'était pour Oliver.

- Tu peux continuer à jouer les héros. Mais casse toi d'ici et ni remet plus les pieds.

- Je ne suis pas ici seulement pour te demander tes informations ! _Alors il y'avais un idée derrière la tête depuis tout e temps. _Je veux coincer Hoyt autant que toi, je veux tuer ce fils de pute de mes propres mains.

Je bouillonné d'envie de lui répondre. C'était peut-être stupide, mais je penser qu'il m'avais emmener ici juste pour récolté des informations, enfaite je pari que je n'aurai jamais découvert cette endroit s'il n'avais rien à demandé.

- Comme puis-je te faire confiance maintenant ?

- Je te donne ma parole !

Willis avais l'air de réfléchir longuement. J'entraina Jason à pars.

- Écoute Jay, je comprend parfaitement que tu en est rien à faire de moi et de mon amie, mais ne fais pas semblant de t'y intéressé.

C'était égocentrique de ma part de penser qu'il se préoccupé réellement de mon sort et de celui d'Aria. Je pensé qu'il m'avais emmener ici juste pour m'aider enfaite il cherche par tout les moyen à accomplir sa vengeance farfelue, et je ne lui en voulais certainement pas, seulement parfois j'avais eu la vaste impression qu'il se soucié réellement de moi, c'était faux. Il ne pensait qu'à lui est lui seul. Je sortis brusquement pour le laisser discuté en tête à tête avec Willis.

Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire si même la CIA n'était pas capable d'arrêter toutes ces conneries ? C'était définitivement perdu d'avance, je ne pouvais rien faire, je devais juste attendre en prient pour que quelque chose se passe.

Je scrutai les alentours avec désolation. Ce village si pauvre me ramener à la dure réalité, l'argent fait tourner le monde, les gens peuvent bien dire qu'il ne rend pas heureux pour autant, je pense que c'est faux. L'argent et la drogue étaient les principaux fléaux de l'île, engendrés par un certain Hoyt. À part me morfondre sur mon sort je ne voyais pas trop ce que je pouvais faire d'autre, tout était perdues. A présent je souhaitais juste rentré au village, appelé mes proches et rentré à la maison, si je ne pouvais aider Aria, ma présence sur l'île ne rimer à rien. Pour la première fois j'avais hâte de rentrer à la maison.

Dans le ciel la couleur bleu c'était littéralement fais bouffer par le gris, au moins les brises d'air étaient plus fréquentes. Des bruit de pas grincèrent sur le sol derrière moi.

- Ont y vas ?

Je ne pris même pas la peine de le regarder, je me contenta d'hocha la tête pour lui signifié mon abrogation. Nous commençâmes à marchaient le long des maison presque empilé les unes sur les autres, la plupart tomber en ruines, oubliaient par le temps.

- Kayna…

- Laisse ! Tu n'a pas à te justifié. C'est juste que je penser, que tu te soucier de moi, laisse tomber.

Je croisa les bras sur ma poitrine et continua d'avançai pour finalement apercevoir la jungle. Maintenant que le soleil avait disparu la forêt semblait beaucoup moins accueillante.

Une longue trainait de sang attira mon attention, peut-être un animal.

- Jason, est-ce qu'il y a des animaux sauvages sur ce coin de l'île. Déglutis-je

- Quelques tigres rodent par là, pourquoi ?

Voyant mon regard apeuré il décida de le suivre.

- Merde !

En relevant la tête ont pouvait contemplé le spectacle horrifique. Trois hommes affreusement griffés gisaient sur le parterre. Il manquer un bras au plus maigre. Ils ne portaient pas d'habits comme les pirates, des villageois.

- Des tigres.

Un vacarme assourdissant nous mis instantanément sur nos gardes. Jason m'entraina dans un buisson touffue qui nous dissimula parfaitement.

- Choper moi ce bâtard ! Hurla un homme visiblement furax.

Des pirates, ils tiraient à l'aveugle et se rapprochai de trop prés. Je lançai un coup d'œil anxieux vers mon accompagnateur. Il me fit signe de me taire. Non vraiment ? Je comptai justement hurler sur les toits que nous étions cachées derrière un buisson. Je sentis quelque chose de visqueux s'enrouler autour de ma cheville et je crus devenir folle. Jason se dépêcha de scellé ma bouche avec sa main et de l'autre, enrouler sous ma poitrine il me maintenais bloquer contre son torse. Je dévisageai le serpent noir remontées le long de ma jambe avec effroi, il n'était pas très gros et semblait inoffensif. Incapable de bougé je ne pouvais que l'admirait. Du bout des doigt Jay s'en empara pour le jeté loin. Lorsque des grand yeux doré se dessinèrent dans les doux feuillage vératre je crus défaillir. Doucement il sortit son couteau tendis que l'animal s'avançai imposant sa grosse patte sur les feuillages pour les écartaient. Je contemplai le majestueux animal aux rayures noires imparable, il était sublime. Ses moustaches frissonnées, il me fixait dans le blanc des yeux, sentait-il que je n'avais plus peur ? Que j'étais juste impressionné et émerveillé. Lorsque Jason pointa le canon de son arme sur lui, je le laissai faire même si j'aurai aimai l'en dissuader. Le tigre orangé rugit attirant les pirates et nous clouant au sol. J'eus peur qu'il nous attaque mais à la place il se contenta de s'enfuir, au bruit des coups de feux qui l'effrayèrent. Je me relevai rapidement, c'était à notre tour de fuir.

- Là ! Des gens ! Informa une voix.

Sans attendre je me mis à courir en veillant à ce que Jason ne soit pas trop loin, je ne voulais pas le perdre, je ne serais pas capable de retrouver le chemin vers Amanaki sans lui.

Un moteur de voiture ronronna derrière nous. Ces enfoiré avaient un véhicule ils allaient nous rattraper sans problème. Il fallait trouver un plan, une cascade d'eau, ou autre chose qui nous permettraient de les semer.

Je m'arrêtai à temps lorsque j'arrivai devant une falaise vertigineuse, mon vœu si vite exaucé.

- Il va falloir sauté !

J'avais déjà sauté dans une falaise mais celle-ci était deux fois plus haute en bas des vagues s'abattée avec vigueur sur les parois rocheuses.

- Non de l'autre côté. Je sais exactement ou sa nous mènera on sera en sécurité crois-moi.

Il était dingue, ont allaient se tuer.

De l'autre côté un autre passage, une autre chance s'offrait à nous, mais la hauteur et la distance me laissa de marbre.

- On à pas le choix. Tu me fais confiance ?

Je noya mon regard dans le sien, il n'étais pas fou, juste aveugler par la vengeance.

- J'ai confiance en toi Jason.

Il hocha la tête avant de prendre de l'élan et de se jeter de sang froid dans le vide. Les battements de mon cœur tapaient dans ma tête comme un tambour. Je soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il fut en sécurité, il se leva pour m'insista à le rejoindre. Je fis l'erreur de contempler le vide sous mes pieds. Je reculai en déglutissant tendis que mon cœur s'emballé de plus belle. Sa me rappelai ma premier chute dans la rivière. J'inspira une énorme bouffer d'air pour poussé un peu plus loin l'action inévitable.

- Dépêche-toi !

J'entendis des aboiements des chiens derrière moi puis des coups de feux.

Je m'élançai dans l'inconnu, les yeux grands ouverts. Le sol se déroba sous mes pieds faisant place au vide complet. Je priai pour réussir, je ne voulais pas mourir. J'en venais même à me maudire d'avoir sauté. Mon ventre heurta violement le pan de la falaise. J'enfonça mes ongles dans la roche, quand je me sentis glissai, les minuscules cailloux s'introduire dans ma chair mais la peur éloigna rapidement la douleur, mes jambes se baladèrent dans le vent. Une main puissante agrippa mon poignet et me remonta doucement. J'entrevis progressivement le visage crispait de Jason. J'aurai voulu le suppliait de ne pas me laisser tomber, mais la terreur nouer mes lèvres. Mon corps s'aplatis dans la terre et je compris que j'avais retrouvé la terre ferme. J'avais envie d'embrasser le sol, je crus pleurer tellement j'étais heureuse de retrouver le sol. Je toussota à cause de mon ventre comprimer par l'impacte. Je me redressai sur mes genoux alors que Jason grimaça de douleur pendant qu'une tache de sang se répandit sur son tee-shirt.

- Merde, Jason ça va ?

Je rampai jusqu'à lui

- Oui ça va c'est rien.

Il mentait

- Tes sûre ? Laisse-moi voir ça. Dis-je en saisissant son habit

Il retira brusquement ma main

- Non ! Ça va !

Ont étaient pas si différent l'un de l'autre. Il avait soif de vengeance et j'avais juste soif de découverte et d'aventure cependant celle-ci m'avais attraper sans même que je puisse refusai son invitation, elle m'avait plonger dans un cauchemar éveillée.

- Merci.

Je lui étais reconnaissante, pour tout. Depuis que j'avais croisé sa route tout allais mieux, je n'étais plus seule, il veillé sur moi même s'il refusait de l'avouer. J'effleurai ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

- Tu meurs d'envie de m'embrasser depuis le premier jour. Plaisanta-t-il

Je ri légèrement.

- Pas depuis le premier jour.

- Depuis quand alors ?

Il était sérieux.

- Depuis la grotte. Dis-je sincèrement.

Sa main se plaqua affectueusement derrière ma tête, entremêlant ses doigts dans mes cheveux fins. Je souhaitai plus que tout poser mes lèvres sur les siennes pour ainsi savourai un rare moment de tendresse.

Mes yeux s'élargissent brusquement comme stupéfié par la douleur brulante qui me poignardait cruellement. Je me dressai brutalement, mes paumons manquer soudainement d'air. Jason s'emblait aussi stupéfait que moi, je suivit son regard fixer sur mon flan droit, l'endroit précis d'ou venait la douleur qui me lacéré littéralement. Ma vue brumeuse distingua facilement une flèche au bout étincelant qui transpercer mes tissues de chair déchirant au passage ma robe. Puis je m'écroulai dans ses bras.

**Inspiration : Song trailer Dark Souls 2**

**Note de l'auteur : Pour le prochain chapitre j'hésite à me mettre en narrateur externe ou dans la peau de Jason, cependant j'ai peur que si je me mets dans la peau de Jason ça ne lui enlever son côté mystérieux, alors je vais longuement réfléchir.**


	10. Chapitre 9 - Jason Brody, le survivant

**Note de l'auteur **: Bonsoir mes lecteurs. J'ai essayai de faire moins de faute que dans mon précédant chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez celui-là.

**Chapitre 9 **: Jason Brody, le survivant.

_« Je pense qu'on a tous une part d'ombre qui sommeille, cacher au fin fond de nous même, il suffit simplement d'attendre le bon moment ou la bonne personne qui vous l'éveillera. » - Kayna Ann Johnson_

La douleur était foudroyante. Je n'imaginai pas qu'une simple petite flèche de rien du tout pouvait m'apporter tant de souffrances. Jason m'avait trainé derrière une masse rocheuse à l'abri des regards des pirates qui scruté les alentours à la recherche de signe de vie. Il coincer mon corps chancelant contre son torse robuste. Ma respiration saccadée témoigner de mon affolement.

- Ils ont sauté ? Demanda l'un d'eux peu convaincu.

Je me noyé dans ma sueur suffocante. Ils devaient penser qu'ont étaient morts, il le fallait, parce que je ne serais pas en mesure de me battre contre eux ou même de fuir. Un gémissement se coinça dans ma gorge déclenchée par la douleur de plus en plus croissante. Je tentai vainement de contenir le sang qui suinter de ma plaie, mes mains étaient peintes de rouge, et mes narines c'étaient imprégner de l'odeur piquante que dégager le liquide rougeâtres.

- Les idiots, ils sont probablement morts !

La voix grave s'isolait des autres voix chuchotant en arrière plan. Des cris de victoire résonnaient dans l'air. Ils étaient heureux. La mort était une victoire pour eux. Cela en était effrayant, mais loin d'être surprenant. Jason patienta longuement avant de s'aventurait à jeter un coup d'œil tendis que je m'endormais presque dans ses bras, je n'avais encore jusqu'à là vue les pirates se servirent d'un arc, j'avais imaginer qu'ils étaient plus armes à feux comme Jay.

- Hé ne t'endors pas !

Il tapota doucement ma joue m'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux.

- Je ne dormais pas. Souriais-je pour le rassurer

Il me renvoya mon sourire, ça lui allait tellement bien.

- Tu peux te lever ?

- Bien sûre. Répondis-je sûre de moi.

Mes mains prennes appuie sur le rocher, je grimaçai, la douleur était encore pire quand j'effectué des mouvement, mais je devais résister, je refuser de mourir là, sur cette île qui m'en avais fais voir de toute les couleurs. L'archipel de cet magnifique île transformer en un cauchemar éveillé pour tout ceux qui ne faisait pas partit de cercle tant privilégié des pirates. Vaas tenter d'imposer ses lois au Rakyat, il se crois surement digne d'être élu chef, quel personnage égocentrique. Les Rakyat représenter la rébellion, ils se battent pour que la guerre prenne fin, et que tout redevienne paisible.

- Alors ont échange les rôles hein ? Glissai-je avec humour faisant référence à note dernière escapade dans le tréfonds des bois vertigineux.

- On dirait bien. Ri-t-il

Jason me soutenait par la taille et nous avancions à petit pas. L'île Rook était peuplé de pirates, ont ne pouvaient faire un geste sans se retrouver dans un conflit. Seule les abord du village Amanaki semblait sécurisé et hors de danger.

Mes lamentation se terraient dans ma gorge, j'avais mal, ma blessure me lancé et la chaleur humide m'affaiblissait d'avantage. À bout de force je repoussai faiblement mon ami, je pensé pouvoir être assez forte encore pour prendre appuie sur un arbre ou bien un rocher, mais j'avais sous-estimer mes forces. Mes jambes s'entrechoquèrent et je n'eus d'autre choix que de me laisser tomber au sol, un jurons s'échappa de mes lèvres tendis que Jason se précipita à mon encontre. Mince, une simple petite flèche avait eu raison de moi, ridicule.

- Je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi.

Je faisais allusion à la fois où il avait était blessé. La terre se colla à mes mains moites lorsque je les posai sur le sol pour me redresser. Sa main enveloppa mon bras alors que l'autre s'attarda sur ma joue.

- Tu es bien plus forte que tu ne l'imagines, Kayna.

Je ne pus retenir un large sourire. J'étais heureuse qu'il me le dise, finalement je n'étais peut-être pas si inutile.

- Je vais te porter, nous ne sommes pas loin du manoir.

Je l'arrêtai dans ses mouvements.

- Non ça va aller je peux marcher. Un manoir ? Quel manoir ?

Un manoir en pleine forêt et puis quoi d'autre.

- Celui du Dr. Il sera en mesure de d'aidé, du moins je l'espère. Amanaki es trop loin.

J'étais trop fatiguer pour l'harceler de questions.

- Ça va, je peux marcher !

Hors de question qu'il me porte.

- Comme tu veux.

- Par contre. Je veux bien un peu d'aide. Dis-je sans le vouloir. J'aurai nettement préférer me débrouiller seule.

Je m'arquai brutalement. La douleur m'avait piqué nerveusement. Mon corps se mis à trembler, secoué de spasmes déchirants. Un de mes organes était touché, ou alors cette foutue flèche avait était empoisonné. Je discerna la panique dans les yeux de Jason même s'il tenter de ne rien laisser paraître. Un cri strident franchis mes lèvres lorsqu'à nouveau la souffrance détraqua ma carcasse faisant bouillir mon sang, bourdonnant dans mes oreilles. Cette douleur, ressemblait à celle que j'avais ressentis dans la grotte, à cause du champignon mais elle était encore plus féroce. Des taches brumeuses brouillèrent ma vision, l'obscur Sant terriblement. Je distingua la main de Jason, celle-ci me releva sans difficulté, je m'affaissa contre lui pendant que sa main libre passa sous mes jambes permettant à mon corps ébranlait de se soulevait du sol boueux. Ma tête poser contre son torse je me laissa bercer par les mouvements de sa marche. Mes yeux se fermèrent cependant je resta pleinement consciente.

Alerter par ma respiration médiocre, il s'arrêtait quelques fois pour s'assurer que j'étais toujours en vie. Tout le long du chemin, j'essayai de forcer mes lèvres à bouger, je voulais lui parler mais elles restèrent closes. Il s'essoufflé, je sentais son souffle s'affaiblir. Ma tête tomba en arrière quand il monta un escalier, grincent sous ses pas. La porte s'ouvrir dans un crissement terrifiant.

- Dr. Earnhardt ? Murmura-t-il sur ses gardes.

Je sentis mon corps s'ombrer sur une matière moelleuse, il pouvait reprendre son souffle. Les bruits de pas cognant sur le carrelage s'éloignèrent et je sombra dans un sommeille pesant.

Mon corps était en feu. Fusiller par d'intense vagues de souffrances. Mon sang se consumé, semblable à de l'acide qui dévorait mes veines, tout en prenant soin de me tourmenter d'amertume. Je voulais hurler à en perdre poumon, comme si cela pouvait me soulager. L'île avait mit mes nerfs à bout, et mes forces à l'épreuve. J'essayai toujours de paraître forte, au fond j'étais juste une fille blessée par le passer qu'elle tenté de fuir. Un soubresaut de douleur paralysa mes membres, je serrai les dents pour lutter contre ses assauts terribles, tout était floue tendis que je flottai dans les ténèbres affectueux. J'entrevis des voix se démêler de l'obscurité.

- Vous devez faire quelque chose.

- Non, non… Je… Avez-vous vue mes pilules. Oui, les pilules bleues et roses, il y en à pour tout les gouts. Servez-vous. Dit-il calmement.

- Non, non Dr. Écouter-moi ! Vous me reconnaissez ? Je suis Jason.

- Jason.

- Oui. _Il lui parler comme à un gamin_. L'ami de votre… de votre fille.

Bon sang je comprenais rien je voulais juste que tout ça s'arrête.

- Agnès. Le ton de sa voix s'illumina. Elle est avec vous ?

Jason s'emblait hésiter.

- Euh… Non, Dr. Elle est partit. Aidez mon amie, je vous en prie. Je pense que la flèche était empoisonnée.

Silence.

- Où est Agnès.

J'agonisai devant ses yeux, mais sa n'avait pas l'air de le gêner.

- Si vous m'aider, je vous dirai ou elle est !

Le silence encore, puis un vacarme de verres claquant entre eux.

- Une flèche c'est ça ? Il faut la retirer, faite-le pendant que je vais chercher de quoi la soulager.

C'était rassurant d'être à moitie consciente, au moins ça prouvé que j'étais toujours en vie. J'avais chaud, je brulé littéralement tant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien lorsque je m'efforcé de contrôler les souffrances qui déchiquetait ma carcasse, ne laissant derrière elle que des lambeaux de tourments désarçonner.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, quand il retira d'un coup sec, la cause de mes ennuies. La douleur soudainement m'avais réveillé mais je sombrer aussitôt dans les vapes. L'air effleurant ma plaie ouverte, m'écorcher doucement emmenant avec elle un certain bien-être. Je réalisé durement que j'avais définitivement abandonné, essayer de rester consciente m'épuisé et je préféré laisser tomber.

Mon esprit me projeté inlassablement les médiocres souvenirs de ma captivité m'obligeant à revivre les moments pénibles. Aria attacher fermement me lançant des regards apaisants, pour me rassurer, mais qui la rassurait elle maintenant ? Les yeux sans humanité de Vaas me dévisageant âprement me laissant croire qu'il souhaité me dévorer pour se délecter de ma chair. Son premier contacte avec ma peau nu qui m'avais fais frissonné sans oublié sont don de tuer si facilement et sans pitié les siens, ceux qu'il considérait comme ces alliés mais qu'ils abattait de sang froid lorsque l'envie lui prenait. Comment les pirates pouvaient avoir confiance en lui ? Une seule raison, ils étaient tous aussi fêlé que lui. L'accident, le saut, Jason, les Rakyat, tout c'était enclenché tellement vite. Même si je refusai de me l'avouer j'ai vue en Jason la première fois même où nos regards se sont croisé, qu'il était celui qui m'aiderait, et il la fait. Je ne s'aurai dire si j'allais m'en sortir vivante, qu'est-ce qui aller encore bien pouvoir m'arriver ? Cependant, Peu importe ce qui m'arrivera je serai faire face et rester forte du moins je l'espère.

Le voile nébuleux se leva sur mes yeux, laissant une trainer de confusion. J'appuyai mon regard sur un point fixe. Le plafond tapissé de blanc se laissa progressivement apparaître. Mon mal de tête était toujours bien présent mais beaucoup moins violent. Je voulu me redresser quand une main sur mon épaule m'en empêcha. J'aurai aimé sourire face à ce visage amical, mais mon expression faciale était figée peut-être encore plongé dans le profond coma duquel je venais tout juste d'immerger.

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Je forçai mes lèvres à bouger, la bouche pâteuse et la gorge desséchée.

- Bien. Murmurai-je

Il sourit d'avantage.

- Parfait ! Tout vas bien.

Sa main caressa mon front, j'apprécier ses caresses affectives.

Il était maintenant temps d'examiner les alentour. J'identifiai rapidement la pièce imposante comme étant le salon. J'étais couché sur le divan, recouverte d'une fine couverture velue. Le fond de la table-basse était remplit de papier et de bouquin poussiéreux sur la médecine et l'anatomie du corps humain. Coller au papier peint d'un bleu clair, une bibliothèque qui craquer sous les piles de livres. Pas de télé, seulement une cheminé boisé encastré dans le mur. Un lustre majestueux surplomber la pièce décorée de ses larges toiles d'araignées et les bibelots presque inutiles attrayaient la pièce la rendant mystérieuse mais chaleureuse.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Dans le manoir du Docteur Earnhardt.

C'est vrai, je m'en souviens il m'avait parlé d'un manoir, j'avais d'ailleurs trouvé sa ridicule, un manoir dans une jungle. Le Docteur ? La deuxième voix.

- Je suis guéri ?

Apparemment c'était le cas, mais je tenais à m'en assurer.

- Oui, ça a était dur de le convaincre, tu sais, il est un peu.

Il agita sont doigt prés de sa tempe, me décrochant un délicat mis-sourire.

- Où est-il ? Je veux le remercier.

Ça serait incompréhensible si je ne le faisais pas.

- Ne bouge pas, t'es encore trop faible, ta besoin de toute tes forces pour repartir. Il est dans la serre, je vais le voir, j'ai besoin de parler avec lui, je voulais juste être la à ton réveil pour t'éviter une panique.

- Une panique ?! Souriais-je difficilement.

- Je reviens et on discutera de ça. Plaisanta-t-il

Il se pencha pour accrocher un baiser sur mon front avant de disparaître. Je retirai la couverture étouffante pour remarquer l'absence de ma robe. Un large pansement déguisé ma blessure. J'étais un peu gêné de savoir que Jay m'avais vue en sous-vêtement après tout c'est comme un maillot de bain, je n'avais pas à avoir honte me répétais-je intérieurement. J'aperçu ma robe étendue sur le sofa marron crème paré de fleure rose. Je m'empressa de l'enfiler, un trou était visible causé par la flèche folle ce n'est pas pire que les piteux vêtements que je portais avant. En me levant une nausée me fit tourner la tête et je dus me retenir au divan pour ne pas dégringoler sur le sol. Je m'approchai des cadres photos installées sur les rebords de la cheminer. Un homme joyeux aborder fièrement un large sourire dans ses bras une enfant à la chevelure blonde se tenais sur ses genoux. Ils étaient heureux. C'était la seule photographie présente. Cela me rappeler à quel point la famille était importante. Ma famille me manquer. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais j'avais besoin d'eux, plus important je tenais bon pour eux. J'espéré que Jason n'allait pas tarder, je me sentais seule avec moi-même. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Ma blessure me tirait quelque fois lorsque je marcher mais rien d'insupportable, j'y allai quand même doucement cependant.

À l'extérieur le soleil tirait sa révérence, accordant aux couleurs ardentes d'enflammer le ciel. J'avançai tranquillement en admirant la vue splendide. J'en négliger presque l'énorme bâtis qui se formé derrière moi. Un manoir aux structures simples et fragiles mais qui avaient en elles même leurs propres charmes. Une cabane délabrée étendue en longueur établie à proximité attira mon attention, la construction était semblable à celle situé au camp des pirates. Ça devait être la serre parce que je ne voyais rien d'autre qui pourrait s'en rapprocher, je demeurai à l'écart comme recommandé par Jay.

J'approchai méfiante du kiosque oviforme en bois brute et aux courbes clairs parfaites. L'île sublimissime m'offrait un tableau magique. Tout avait l'air si calme. Rien d'étonnant c'était ainsi à chaque fois. L'accalmit après la tempête. Je me posai sur l'un des bords de l'abri pour mieux admirer le paysage. Où est-tu Aria ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? N'abandonne pas tu est forte, je le sais. C'est tellement triste de savoir son amie en danger, de savoir que celle-ci à risquer sa vie pour moi, mais que je ne peut rien faire en retour. Je me sens si impuissante, je veux juste sortir de cet enfer.

- Je tes dis de te reposer.

Je sursaute presque lorsqu'il me sort de mes songes qui sont toujours les mêmes. Je lui tends à sourire à la fois amicale mais aussi morose.

- Je vais bien. Merci de t'inquiéter.

Il s'assied à mes côtés.

- C'est que tu n'es pas légère, j'ai souffert et je n'ai pas envie que mes souffrances ne servent à rien. Se moqua-t-il ouvertement.

Je souris et envoie une petite tape sur son épaule.

- Ouais, par contre pour m'enlever ma robe sa n'a pas du être difficile hein ?! Riais-je

- Non, pas vraiment. Répondit-il d'une moue rigolote.

J'aimai son sens de l'humour, il me détaché de tout mes souvenir horrifique. Ont avait jamais trouver le temps de ce parler posément, avoir une vrai et sérieux discussion. Je pense que le moment et venue.

- J'aimerai remercier le docteur pour son aide.

- Attend un peu, il est… il faut lui laissé du temps.

Je me remémorai les murmures quand j'étais dans les vapes.

- C'est à cause d'Agnés ? Fini-je par dire après un long moment d'hésitation

Une mine d'incompréhension se fige sur sa figure. Je lui réponds avant même qu'il me demande.

- J'étais pas totalement endormit lorsque tu ma ramenée.

Il hoche la tête.

- Agnes était sa fille.

- Celle sur la photo ?

- Ouais. Elle est morte.

Aucune émotion dans sa voix, juste des paroles.

- Lorsque mon amie Daisy c'est échappée, il la soignée en la prenant pour sa fille. Il est un peu contrôlé par les drogues il était convaincu qu'elle était sa fille.

Je l'écoutai pleinement attentif.

- Tu lui à dis que tu lui dirai ou elle étais, s'il m'aidé ?!

- Ouais. Grimaça-t-il confus. Je suis partit le voir pour… discuter avec lui. Il a demandé à ce que je le laisse seul.

Jason lui avait menti, en quelque sorte, je suppose qu'il ne faut pas que je chipote sur ces choses là étant donné que ça a permis ma survie, même si j'avais une sincère compassion pour le docteur.

- Merci pour tout ce que à fais pour moi.

J'ai dû mal à concentrer mon regard dans le sien tellement il me fout mal à l'aise.

- Tu sais, j'ai toujours l'impression que tu en sais plus sur moi que moi sur toi.

Il contemplait le panorama, nostalgique. J'osai la question redoutée.

- Comment tes arrivait ici ? Je sais que tu m'as déjà raconter quelque détails mais tu étais fiévreux et tu ma dis ça dans la précipitation. Je… Raconte moi. Je veux en savoir plus sur celui à qui je dois la vie. Et ceux plusieurs fois. Hésitai-je.

Il respire une vague d'air frais pour attaquer sur sa réponse. Je sais qu'évoquer tout ça va faire surgir en lui tout ses souvenirs, mais ma curiosité et plus forte, je dois avoir une totale confiance en lui et pour cela j'ai besoin de connaître son passée.

- Nous étions sept. Mes deux frère, Grant et Riley. Liza, ma petite amie, Daisy la copine de Grant. Oliver mon meilleure ami, Keith et moi. Ont étaient venue à Bangkok pour faire la fête et aussi fêter le brevet de pilote que Riley avait obtenue quelques jours avant notre départ. Au bar un type nous a racontait qu'une île nommé Rook était parfaite pour les sauts en parachutes, ça tombait bien on avaient prévue d'en faire.

Il noyé son regard dans l'horizon infinie de l'île.

- Le saut en parachute c'est déroulé parfaitement bien. Mais ensuite quand on c'est posé pour boire un verre, ils nous ont attaquaient. _Il marqua une coutre pose comme alors que ses moments évoquer en lui une tristesse. _Je me suis réveillé dans une cage avec Grant, là Vaas nous à fais sont petit numéro. _Il eu un vague rictus._ Ce cinglé. Quand il est partit, Grant en a profité pour assommer le garde et nous permettre de fuir. Ont chercher à retrouver les autres sur le camps. Ont étaient cacher son un espèce de pont quand Vaas à tiré sur Grant. Dans le cou, il n'à pas survécu, va savoir pourquoi Vaas ma donné la chance de m'enfuir, j'ai sauter dans une rivière. _Il me fixa sourire au coin_. Comme toi. Sauf que moi je n'ai pas était aussi fort, j'ai perdu connaissance dans l'eau. Dennis m'a sauvé la vie, quand je me suis réveillé il me faisait ses tatouages._ Dit-il en dépliant son bras_. Ensuite j'ai essayait de sauver Oliver, mais j'ai échoué. Certains de mes amies on étaient revendus, d'autres comme Oliver et Keith sont morts devant mes yeux, et je n'ai rien put faire. On ma dit que Riley étais mort, seulement je garde espoirs.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais sensé répondre à ça. Rien. Comme lui je me perdis dans le décor de l'archipel paradisiaque.

- Je suis désolé pour tes amies. Murmurai-je

- Maintenant tu sais tout.

Ouais, c'est une bonne chose je suppose.

- Ont se croirai seuls au monde avec un silence comme ça. Dis-je pour changer de sujet.

Je commençai à m'habituer à ce panorama éblouissant, bientôt il deviendra qu'un banale paysage. Ont voyage pour rêver pour sortir de notre quotient monotone, et voilà que cet île s'apprêté à être mon quotidien monotone.

- Tu sais, Vaas à parler de sa sœur avec Dennis. Il à une sœur ?

Il se crispa sans détourner sa lucarne.

- Non, pas à ce que je m'en souvienne.

Est-ce qu'il me mentait, il était difficile d'en juger.

- Tu penses qu'il me tuera s'il vient à me capturer ?

Il déglutis et je compris que cela ne signifié rien de bon.

- Tu auras de la chance s'il le fait.

Ma peur augmenta d'un cran. Un homme prêt à tuer pour le plaisir était surement capable du pire. Il avait attaquer le village sur un coup de tête, juste pour s'amuser, déciment des familles entière.

- Pourquoi Dennis ne là pas tuer ? Il aurait pu. Concluais-je sûre de moi.

- Elle veut que je le fasse.

- Qui ça ? Citra ?

- Laisse tomber.

De toute façon il refuserait de m'en dire plus alors je laissai tomber. J'avais peur, peur de ne pas ressortir vivante de tout ça. Peur de ne plus jamais revoir ce que j'aime, que tout s'arrête soudainement, j'ai peur de la mort, je ne suis pas prête pour ça.

- Jason ?

J'attendis de capturer ses prunelles azures. Il était celui en qui j'avais confiance. Trop de fois on m'avait abandonner comme une vulgaire chose qu'on laisse dans un coin, qu'on oublie. Lui il était toujours là alors qu'il aurait put se débarrasser de moi tant de fois déjà.

- Ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en pris.

La peur, la souffrance, tristesse, nous faisaient parfois dire des choses dont notre fierté ne nous le permettais pas avant. Ses mains s'emparèrent de mon visage.

- Je te le promets.

Un baiser affectueux fut lâché tendrement sur mon front. Il fini par coller son front contre le mien, oubliant son souffle chaude qui s'abattait contre ma figure. Je caressai son bras lorsqu'il m'embrassa avec fougue. Même si ce moment était agréable, je me détachai de son étreint gentiment.

- Est-ce que je peux aller voir le docteur ?

Il avait l'air confus tendis qu'il reprenait ses mains. Il hocha la tête et je m'empressai de m'envoler en direction de la serre. Ce baiser m'avait un peu surprise mais au fond je m'y attendais, ça semble égoïste et je l'assumer totalement, tout ce que je voulais c'était la protection qu'il pouvait m'offrir et si pour cela il fallait laisser sous-entendre des sentiments différent d'une amitié profonde, je le ferai. Enfaite tout est nébuleux dans ma tête.

L'homme s'agitait autour de son plan de travail ou livres et éprouvettes en verres se côtoyaient. Je toussota pour lui faire par de ma présence mais cela ne lui fis rien. Il continuait de valdinguer de gauche à droite comme un fou.

- Monsieur… _Quel est son nom déjà_. Earnhardt. _Je captai enfin un peu de son attention. _Je m'appelle Kayna, je voulais… _Il avait repris sa course folle de savant fou._ Je voulais vous remercier pour votre aide.

- Il faut, il faut que je mette la main dessus.

Impossible de trouver quoique ce soit dans ce désordre.

- Je peux peut-être vous aidez. Vous cherchez quoi ?

Aucune réponse, j'étais peut-être invisible. Dans sa recherche folle il fit tomber quelques feuilles que je m'empressai de ramasser. C'était des notes, sur un nouveau champignon, je comprenais par tout, qui savait lire l'écriture des docteurs qui était pour la plupart toujours illisible ? Ça ne faisait pas parti de mes compétences. Je reposai le tout sur la table, il allait surement tout remettre parterre de tout façon. Je manquai d'écraser un champignon en soucoupe fluo en me dirigeant vers l'extérieur. Son apparence m'était familière. Je l'attrapai et le lui tendis.

- C'est ça que vous cherchez ?

Ses traits aigris marquèrent une pointe de soulagement. Il m'arracha le végétale des mains.

- De rien. Soufflai-je.

Je m'approcha, dans un coin de la pièce, des pilules semblable à des bonbons se confiné à l'intérieur de petit paniers en bois. Une silhouette se façonna derrière mon épaule.

- Oh, Vous pouvez en prendre. Oui. Oui les bleus c'est mes préférés.

Vu ce que ça lui faisait je n'en voulais pas, même si leurs couleurs attrayantes étaient alléchantes.

- Non Merci.

Je voyais sur ces traits de vielle homme une déception. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux gras.

- Mais, elles… elles ne font pas de mal. Ce sont mes bébés. Bégaya-t-il

- Ok, hum… Les bleus c'est sa ? Il hocha la tête nerveusement, un sourire déchirant sur sa figure. Ok. Dis-je hésitante.

Du bout des doigts je cueillis la petite pilule, bleus. Ses yeux ardoise me dévisageaient toujours. J'avalai le comprimé d'une traite espérant ainsi dissiper ces effets.

Je m'aperçu que j'avais fermer les yeux au moment ou je les rouvrirent. J'étais dans ma chambre d'hôtel, Aria était là, j'avais voulue m'élancer vers elle mais elle me transperça comme si j'étais un fantôme, étrange. Une autre jeune femme était assise sur le lit. C'était moi. J'étais spectatrice d'un de mes souvenirs.

- Il est mignon Doug.

Elle se retourna vers la Kayna de mon rêve, les yeux élargis de stupeur.

- Mignon ? Tu es complétement, folle. Se pervers à faillit te violer, Kayna.

Elle fronça les sourcils devant mon attitude puérile.

- Ouais mais je m'en suis bien sortit hein ? Grace à ma copine chérie.

Je me releva pour l'enlacé tendrement alors qu'elle ranger ses vêtements sur des cintres métallique.

- Je pense toujours que tu devrais aller porter plainte.

- Ça va, je n'ai rien.

Elle ou je… Attrapa une carte de crédit posé sur la table basse en bois brute.

- Ouais parce que je suis arrivais à temps. Souffla-t-elle épuisé par mon entêtement.

- Ont est ici pour s'amusa pas pour passer notre temps libre dans un commissariat. Puis, j'ai pris ma revanche, non ? Ding, ding ! C'est qui, qui va avoir des vacances, tout frais payés.

Aria souris un peu.

- Tu as bien tout mis sur sa carte ? Demandai-je

Elle remua la tête affirmativement.

Et puis tout se bouscula les images pivotantes s'évanouissaient dans une fumée vaporeuse. Maintenant j'étais face à mon propre reflet. Je fronçai mes sourcils foncés parfaitement dessinés mais l'image ne m'accompagna pas. Je bougeai la main mais toujours rien.

- Qu'est-ce que…

La vitre explosa en morceaux le temps que je protégé ma figure des débris de verre avec mes bras et tout avait changer.

J'immergeais, comme d'un rêve. La respiration saccadée et mon regard pleins d'incompréhension était tourné vers le docteur qui sautillait clairement de joie. Une main frotta mon épaule m'arrachant un sursaut. Mes jambes trembler comme si je sortais d'un manège à sensation forte.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Jason était perdu.

- Wow. Souriais-je, il est vachement fort se truc.

- Ne me dis pas que tu y à gouté.

- Si !

- Tu ne devrais pas. Docteur, ils nous faut un abris pour la nuit, est-ce qu'ont peut rester ici ? On partit le matin tôt.

Cette sensation d'assister à son propre souvenir était déconcertante et floue. Je me demande qu'est-ce que sa pourrai bien faire si j'en prenais plusieurs.

Je reprendrai bien une de ces petites pilules, rien qu'une.

- Non, non, non. S'empressa de refuser le Docteur. Je ne veux pas d'ennuis.

Jason exaspéré passa la main sur son visage pour effacer sa mine d'épuisement. Je tenta un coup celui d'amadouer le docteur de mes yeux de biches. Jay avait était visiblement très fatiguer il avait besoin de repos surement plus que moi. Je pris la main rongeuse du vieil homme, ce qui m'aida à m'approprier de son attention.

- S'il vous plait.

Il eu un moment déconcentration.

- Non, non. Vous aller les attirait.

Il avait peur, moi aussi.

- La nuit en pleine forêt nous n'aurons aucune chance.

Je comprenais parfaitement son inquiétude.

- Nous vont aiderons s'ils vous veulent du mal.

Je ne lâchais rien.

- Mais je… non… je. Commença-t-il en reprenant sa main.

- S'il vous plait. Insistai-je

Il se laissa séduire, ses traits aigris s'apaisèrent et il s'éclipsa aussitôt dans sa folie.

- Qu'est-ce que sa voulais dire ça ? Murmurai-je

Jason hocha la tête.

- Il y a une grotte en bas, on va aller là-bas.

- Oui c'est ça la grotte. Souffla le Docteur entre deux coups d'œil.

Le comportement bizarroïde du Docteur Earnhardt me surpris qu'un peu, je commençai à m'y habituée à tout ce qui est bizarre. On traversa un petit pont en latte de bois. Puis on emprunta un chemin qui mena juste en dessous de la colline ou étais localisé le manoir. Une grotte, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Des caisses en bois étaient enfoncées dans le sable et un bateau c'étais échouée dans la rive. Un bateau ? Sa veux dire que la rivière dans la grotte doit surement conduire à la plage. J'examinai les alentours, en apparence le navire n'était pas trop délabré. Quelques arrangements et je suis certaine qu'il serait prés à naviguer sur les mers vagabondes. Seulement, je n y connaissais rien en bateau et encore moins en ce qui concerne la conduite. Une chaleur réconfortante estompa la chair de poule qui habillé ma peau. Je m'installai sur le sable près du feu animé par Jason.

- Est-ce que ta blessure va mieux ? Lui demandai-je en apercevant la tache de sang sur son tee-shirt.

- Ouais ça va. Mais c'est à toi que je devrais demander ça.

- Moi ça va. Le rassurai-je.

- Comment tu a fais ce feu ?

Il me montra son briquet

- Un briquet, quelque branche et brindilles sec et hop aussi facile que ça.

Un silence s'implanta entre nous. Fallait-il parler du baiser ? Non. Autre chose ou alors rien du tout, oui c'est ça, peut-être qu'il ne fallait rien dire du tout et se reposer pour être en forme et reprendre la route le lendemain. Le sable n'était pas inconfortable et Jason c'était assoupi comme une souche. Il était vraiment épuisé. Il avait l'air si paisible.

Je passai la nuit à rêvasser.

**Inspiration :** Alors pour ce chapitre il me fallait des musiques tristes, _The Last Of Us soundtrackt sur Deezer (si vous voulez l'écouter), _Après j'ai aussi écouté pendant l'écriture cet chanson : _Gemini – Blue. _

**Note :** Je vous laisse imaginer toute sorte de chose dans vos têtes concernant la suite, et l'évolution de l'histoire, c'est fait exprès, (oui, je sais, je suis méchante). Bonnes vacances à ceux qui on la chance de partir. Moi, je ne pars pas, donc il y aura encore des suites tout le mois d'Aout. À bientôt.

**Anecdote :** _Le prénom de Kayna_. J'avoue avoir galéré pour le prénom de l'héroine de _« Monster »._ Parfois pour trouver des prénoms, je vais dans la filmographie de mes actrices préférées et je cherche un rôle qu'elle a interprété et dont le nom me convienne. Pour mon héroïne, ça à étai plus compliquai. À la base je voulais l'appeler Kylia, mais bon une de mes héroïnes s'appelait déjà comme ça dans une histoire que j'avais écrite, alors avec mon amie on a cherché ensemble et on s'est mis d'accord pour Kayna (au passage cette même amie à était, la première à lire mon histoire sur Far Cry 3). Ensuite, le deuxième prénom, j'ai choisi Ann, parce que j'aime beaucoup l'actrice Sophia Anna Bush, je trouve que c'est une actrice très talentueuse et magnifique (j'ai juste enlevé le a parce que Anna sans deux N c'est mon prénom et j'avais pas envie que les gens pensent que je m'identifié à l'héroïne ou quelque chose dans le genre). Puis pour finir le nom de famille Johnson parce que j'adore le sexy Dwayne Johnson acteur et catcheur talentueux. Résultat : Kayna Ann Johnson. Voilà le nom de l'héroïne n'a plus de secret pour vous.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Prise

**Note de l'auteur : Désolé du retard, j'avais l'intention de poster une suite la semaine dernière, mais mon chapitre était un peu bâclé du coup, j'ai préféré l'améliorai que de vous sortir une suite à la va vite et en plus de ça bâcler, j'ai relu et essayai de faire le moins de faute possible, au final l'importance c'est que ça soit c'est lisible. Bonne lecture : ).**

**Chapitre 10 : Prise.**

La tempête soudaine avait balayé les flammes qui avaient fini par s'éteindre, me réveillant au passage. Sans feu, l'humidité de la grotte mélanger au froid glacial amener par la pluie et le vent devenait insoutenable.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, Jason tenter tant bien que mal de rallumer ce satané feu sans grand succès. Des frissons parcoururent ma peau légèrement halée. Je pouvais entendre la pluie féroce s'abattre contre les parois extérieures de la grotte. Le jour n'allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez, en attendant, il fallait attendre que le temps s'améliore.

- Merde ! Siffla-t-il en laissant tomber ce qu'il avait entrepris. Je n'arrive pas à le rallumer.

Je ramenai mes genoux fléchis sous mon menton, essayant de me réchauffer un peu.

- Ce n'est pas grave, le jour va bientôt se ramenait, et on va repartir. Dis-je doucement.

Il souffla exaspéré avant de tout laisser définitivement tomber. C'était la première fois depuis mon arrivée sur l'ile que j'avais froid, je mettais plutôt habituer au climat caniculaire, j'avais même imaginé impossible qu'il pleuve.

Le silence régner en maître dans l'habitacle humide nous servant d'abris. Plus je fixé Jason du coin de l'œil plus j'avais une envie irrésistible d'aller vers lui.

- J'ai oublié mon talkie-walkie. Dennis va me tuer.

- Ça va, ce sont des choses qui arrivent, il ne va pas encore te piquer une crise.

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça, après toutes leurs histoires ne me regardaient pas.

- Tu ne comprends pas... Il à juste peur… Hésita-t-il à m'avouer.

- Moi aussi j'ai peur, mais je ne suis pas aussi… méchante que lui. Il a voulu me laisser seule en pleine forêt. Je serais probablement morte à l'heure qu'il ait. Je doit sans doute remercier les pirates qui nous on attaquait sur la plage, nous obligeant à fuir. Parce que sans ça, tu ne serais sans doute pas rester prés de moi.

Je retenais tout ça au fond de moi depuis trop longtemps, il fallait que ça sorte. Oui, j'en voulais à Dennis d'avoir voulu me laisser seule en pleine jungle, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que je n'avais aucune chance de survie. Depuis je pouvais dire qu'il avait rattrapé le coup en me protégeant de Vaas, pourquoi il l'avait fait, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Je reste juste convaincu qu'un jour au l'autre, il me livra à Vaas, j'ignore comment, mais c'était un pressenti plus fort que moi et je devais quitté l'île avant que cela se produise. Jason avait gardé le silence, il ne voulait peut-être pas rentrer dans une conversation à propos de son ami, et je comprenais, ça confirmer aussi mes dernières paroles qu'il ne démentait pas, il m'aurait laissé pourrir seule sur cet foutue plage, cependant, j'étais loin d'être étonnée.

- Tu m'as embrassé tout à l'heure. Souriais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère tendue.

Il semblait confus, et embarrassé et ça le rendait craquant.

- Ouais, désoler je n'aurais pas dû.

Je rampe doucement jusqu'à lui. La chaleur que dégage son corps me réchauffe un peu.

- Pourquoi ? Tu regrettes. Je suis si … Désagréable à embrasser ? Plaisantais-je

J'entrevois son léger rictus.

- Loin de là.

Je ne franchirai pas le pas, je voulais le pousser à recommencer.

- Ça pourrait me réchauffer si tu recommences, je crève de froid.

Ces prunelles enflammer me dévisagèrent avec envie. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que ma main touchée la sienne. Tout ce que je pouvais entendre c'était les battements de mon cœur, bourdonnant dans mes oreilles. Ses lèvres m'embrassèrent farouchement, me renversant sur le sable frais, comme s'il c'était retenu pendant des jours, c'était peut-être le cas. Ma blessure me tira un peu mais la douleur m'excitant que d'avantage.

Si vous demandez à mes ennemis qu'elle ait ma plus grande qualité, ils vous répondront la manipulation. Ils vous diront qu'ils se sont faits avoir à cause de ça, et qu'ils ont mis un certain temps à s'en apercevoir. Sa main remonta le long de ma cuisse tendis qu'il parcourait ma nuque de baisers passionnés.

- Att... Attends. Réussis-je à souffler.

Pris dans la machine infernale du plaisir et de l'appétit sexuel qu'il devait retenir depuis bien trop longtemps, il n'entendit pas mes protestations. J'entrepris de le repoussai gentiment au début.

- Jay... Jason arrête, je... Je ne peux pas.

Mes gémissements auraient pu signifié le contraire. Coincé sous le poids de son corps, je le repoussai énergiquement à présent pendant que sa main avait déjà atteint l'intérieur de ma cuisse.

- Jason. Hurlai-je.

Ma position était inconfortable, le sable s'accrochait à mes cheveux et à ma robe. Je n'étais pas prête pour ça. Tout ce que je voulais se résumer à un échange de baisers rien de plus. Quand je réalisai qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas, j'arrête de le repousser et mes larmes reprirent le flambeau. En quoi était-il différent des pirates ? Il tuer sans scrupule, sans le moindre sentiment.

Il empoigna mon poignet pour le ramener près de mon crâne et ce fut quand il releva la tête pour m'embrasser de nouveau qu'il remarqua mes sanglots. Son visage se déchira de dégout.

- Je…

Il se poussa lentement loin de moi. Je me redressai avec une pointe d'incompréhension dans mes yeux, dresser sur lui.

- Je suis désolé.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, encore perdu pars ce qui venait de se produire. Je n'allais pas lui en vouloir pour ça, je l'avais poussé dans mes bras, j'aurai dû entreprendre sa réaction, c'était un homme à près tout, un homme avec des désirs puissants.

- Tout va bien, c'est rien ok ? Oublions ça, puis ça aurait pu me plaire en d'autre circonstance hein, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais pas aimée, c'est juste que je suis pas prête pour ça. Oublie.

Oublier ce qui c'était passer, était surement la chose la plus judicieuse à faire.

- Comment tu veux oublier une telle chose ?

- Si tu m'en reparler encore je te frappe c'est clair ?!

Une pointe d'humour et d'agacement dans le ton de ma voix, je ne lui laisser aucune autre possibilité que d'obéir.

- Le jour c'est lever, ont devraient retourner à Amanaki. Proposai-je presser de passer à autre chose.

Il me tendit sa main que je saisis aussitôt pour me relever.

- Ont devraient prévenir le docteur, tu crois pas ?

- Laisse tomber, il doit dormir.

- Je tiens à le remercier, alors je vais aller voir s'il dort.

Il leva les yeux au ciel mécontent de mon choix d'en faire qu'à ma tête. Il ne me suivit pas, encore plonger dans les regrets de son acte. Je remontai la pente. La pluie avait cessé, laissant sur son passager un panorama différant, presque apocalyptique. Mes baskets s'enfoncèrent rudement dans la boue rendant la pente plus glissante.

- Allez file-nous ce qu'ont aient venue chercher.

Je m'arrêtai net dans ma marche et me planquai contre le mur de la serre. Une voiture vide était garée non-loin. Des pirates.

- Comment ça ta pas fini de tout préparé ? Putain de merde je sais pas ce qui me retiens de te flingué.

- Rien nous retient Répliqua un autre.

- Ouais, on pourra fabriquer nos drogue nous même. Ça ne doit pas être compliqué hein.

Un bruit de verre brisé vint rejoindre la conversation.

- Non… ne touchez pas à ça… C'est… à moi.

Le docteur, et il était pris au piège.

La voiture n'était pas loin, peut-être que je pourrai y trouver une arme. À pas de loup je m'approche du véhicule. Bingo, un Ak-47, ces pirates ne sont pas assez vigilant, une chance pour moi. J'empoignai l'arme à deux main, sur de moi et remplis d'une rage meurtrière.

Je me positionnai à nouveau au même endroit et jetai un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre couverte de crasses. Ils étaient deux, facile. Le docteur lui était agenouiller prêt à se faire abattre.

Alors que je m'apprêté à rentrer comme une furie, une main prudente se posa sur mon épaule. Je sursauta et me retourna aussitôt le canon pointé en sa direction. Je soufflai de soulagement, Jason il était là. J'étais plus rassuré maintenant.

- Quoi ? Chuchotai-je

- Je vais le faire d'accord ?

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire au juste ? Que je n'en étais pas capable ?

- Non ! Je veux le faire.

Et sur ses derniers mots, je me rehaussai sur mes deux jambes tendues. Je frottai la crasse sur la vitre pour avoir une meilleure prise de vue. Ils étaient de dos. Ça allait être lâche de ma part de les abattre ainsi, trop facile. La première balle brisa le carreau et s'enfonça brutalement dans le crâne du pirate à la peau plus clair. Sa carcasse tomba aussitôt sur le sol, sous le regard interloqué de son partenaire, et avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passer un coup de feu l'effleura, puis un autre se logea dans sa poitrine. Jason m'observer presque avec peur. En quoi étais-je différente d'eux maintenant ? L'arme glissa de mes mains et je me précipitai à l'intérieur. Ignorant les gémissements d'agonie du deuxième pirate, j'encourageai le docteur à se lever en posant une main maladroite sur son épaule rustre.

- Vous allez bien ?

Il ne me répondit pas, encore sous le choc de la scène.

- Allez vous en ! Grogna-t-il. SORTAIENT DE CHEZ MOI !

Sur le coup se fut moi qui demeura figer en quelque sorte choquer de ce qu'il venait de me dire, je lui avais sauver la vie après tout. Qu'elle ingratitude maintenant nous étions quitte, il avait sauver la mienne j'avais sauver la sienne. Je n'avais plus rien à faire ici.

Je m'en allai le laissant seul dans son amertume. Jay me fixer intensément et je me sentis obliger de me justifier.

- Quoi ? Ils allaient le tuer !

- On va prendre leur voiture, on arrivera au village plus rapidement.

Jason pris la place du conducteur.

- Pourquoi tu me regardais comme ça ?

Le grondement du moteur fit échos.

- Le docteur, fais affaire avec les pirates. C'est sa petite affaire, il leur fournis de la drogue, leur en fabrique.

Plus rien ne me surprenait maintenant.

- Mais le pirate disait que...

- Il ne l'aurait pas fait. M'interrompit-il

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine alors que nous nous engagions dans les tréfonds de l'ile. Je ne regretter rien.

- James... James, tu m'entends ?

La voix d'homme était accompagnée des grésillements émit par la radio. Mon regard se tourna presque instantanément vers Jason.

- Répond. Chuchotai-je.

Il stoppa la voiture en plein milieu d'un chemin boueux bordait d'arbre délabré. Il hésita un moment avant de saisir le réceptacle. Il ne fallait pas éveillé les soupçons.

- Je te reçois, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Répondit-il sur de lui.

- Comment ça qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Grogna-t-il furibond. Je n'ai pas de nouvelle depuis trop longtemps, t'as la drogue ? Pas une minute d'hésitation.

- Oui, c'est bon, j'ai tout, on rentre.

Il me lança un coup d'œil presque amusé de les mener aussi facilement en bateau.

- Très bien, je t'attends. Oh, ouais, j'oublier. On m'a dit que Jason se balader dans le coin avec la fille, si tu le chopes bute moi ce fils de pute et ramène la fille.

Au moins, c'était clair.

- Ouais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Il reposa la radio et redémarra la voiture.

- Il ne faut pas trainait dans le coin.

- Au moins il se doute de rien. Je veux dire, pour les deux pirates que j'ai tués.

Je me sentais un peu nauséeuse rien qu'en y repensant. Le trajet se passa sans imprévue, soit les pirates étaient resté planquaient dans leurs cabanes à cause du mauvais temps, soit Jason avait pris un chemin interdis aux pirates. Le tonnerre gronda, et les éclaire jaillir par la suite. La pluie ne tarda pas non plus à s'abattre sur l'île Rook, tant mieux j'avais besoin d'une douche. Plonger dans mes pensées tumultueuses, je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que c'était bien moi qui avais assassiné, c'est deux personnes. Pourtant, ça n'était pas la première fois, mais celle-là était différente. J'ai sentis l'adrénaline envahir mon corps, mes mains tremblées comme des feuilles. Et je n'avais même pas eu du mal à manier l'AK-47, c'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait pris possession de moi et cette personne avait un sang-froid hors-norme, elle avait l'air de prendre gout au meurtre et aux cadavres. Des haut-le-cœur, nouèrent soudains mon estomac. Je posai une main sur mes lèvres et une autre sur mon ventre, comme si ça servait à quelque chose.

- Arrête la voiture. Murmurais-je

- Quoi ?

- Arrête la voiture. Hurlai-je cette fois-ci.

Tantôt le véhicule sur la marche arrêt, je descendis précipitamment pour vomir. Une main amicale se posa sur mon épaule.

- Le docteur m'avait prévenu que le remède qu'il t'avait injecté pouvait te faire cet effet-là.

Un filet de bave coulé depuis mes lèvres, j'étais pitoyable à regarder. Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux et la coinça derrière mon oreille.

- Ça va mieux ? On est presque arrivé.

- Tu ne voudras plus jamais m'embrasser après ça. Plaisantai-je en essuyant ma bouche à une grosse feuille verte.

Il ne releva pas la plaisanterie.

- J'ai hâte de me brosser les dents. Grommelai-je

Est-ce que j'allais finir comme Jason ? Tuer de sans froid, sans compassion, sans remords. Le village se dessina progressivement devant nos yeux. En voyant la voiture certains habitants, on prit peur pensant que c'était des pirates, puis la face de Jason a fait envoler leurs craintes.

- J'ai besoin de parler à Dennis, je te rejoins tout à l'heure.

Sans un mot de plus, je l'observai s'éloigner pour s'engouffrait dans un cabanon. Ce fut la tête baisser et d'un pas rapide que je rejoignis ma demeure provisoire. La première chose que je fis, fut de me brosser les dents afin d'enlever le gout dégueulasse incruster dans ma bouche. Je remarquai une chose, le combiné que j'avais laissé sur mon lit n'y était plus, quelqu'un était entré et me l'avait dérobé, mais c'était le cadet de mes soucis enfaite. Ma plaie, n'était plus si douloureuse une fois le poison enlever, elle était devenue une blessure insignifiante cependant valait mieux prendre ses précautions et ne pas trop faire d'effort. Ma blessure à l'épaule était complétement guéri quand je retira le bandage. Je m'assois sur le lit, j'ai à peine le temps de soupirai qu'on toque à la porte.

- C'est moi, Jason.

- Entre !

Il était anxieux

- Je suis venue te dire que je pars, je reviendrai ce soir.

Je me levai d'un bond.

- Tu vas où ?

Passons les questions indiscrètes.

- Je pars en mission, ça ne te regarde pas.

Son ton froid m'agace. Il fit volte-face prés à prendre congé.

- Attend ! Je veux venir !

Ce n'était pas une proposition plus un ordre.

- Quoi ?

Il se tourna pour mieux me montrer son exaspération.

- Non ! Hors de question.

Il s'apprêter à ouvrir la porte, mais je le devançai en me collant dos à elle, le barrant ainsi la route.

- Alors tu n'iras nul pars non plus !

Il n'avait pas l'air de me croire, mais j'étais tout ce qui avais de plus sérieux.

- Tu plaisantes. T'es blessé, repose-toi.

Il y avait donc une raison valable pour que je ne vienne pas avec lui.

- Toi aussi. M'empressai-je de riposter.

- C'est différent.

À nouveau, ça main essaya d'ouvrir la porte.

- Sort de mon chemin.

Il agrippa mon poignet et me projeta avec violence sur le lit, le temps de me redresser, il avait disparu. Sur le coup, je restai pétrifié par son acte soudain et brutal, je dois dire que peu de choses me surprennes à présent. Je me demande où il va, peut-être retrouver Willis. Après mainte réflexion, je décidai d'aller jetai un coup d'œil dehors, même si je me sentais comme une intrus dans ce village, car les habitant me le faisaient bien savoir avec leurs regards, je ne souhaitai pas rester enfermer dans cette pièce qui j'avait l'impression me confiner. En balayant le village du regard, je pus apercevoir la jeune femme de l'autre soir, assise sur un des troncs d'arbres prés des ruines d'un récent feu. Je m'approchai doucement, elle s'activer à sculpter quelque chose dans un bout de bois qui prend progressivement forme. Je m'assois à ses côtés.

- Bonjour. Lançai-je un peu réticente à l'idée de me prendre un joli vent.

Elle m'afficha un grand sourire amical et je me sentis moins mal à l'aise.

- Bonjour, comment allez-vous ?

- Je vais bien... Et vous ?

- Parfaitement bien. Vous savez, vous n'avez pas à vous sentir mal à l'aise.

Comment elle savait ça ?

- C'est juste que... Je me sens comme une intruse dont tout le monde veut se débarrasser.

- Concrètement, non, vous êtes simplement une parfaite inconnue. Mais tout le monde, vous ait reconnaissant pour votre aide l'autre soir.

- C'était la moindre des choses.

- J'allais venir vous voir. Dennis pense qu'il serait préférable que vous m'accompagniez en dehors du village, je dois aller lui cueillir des fleurs à la propriété médicinale.

- Il veut que je vous accompagne ?!

Étrange, mais je n'allais tout de même pas refuser.

- Oui, je ne veux pas qu'elle y aille seule. Gronde une voix masculine derrière mon épaule.

Je sursaute presque pour l'effet de surprise, finalement, il se pointa devant nous. Un sourire étrangement chaleureux. Son accent le rendait sympathique. Il devait vraiment tenir à elle pour ne pas vouloir la laissait aller seule dans les bois.

- Je ne suis pas une très bonne, « protectrice ». Dis-je simplement.

- Je vous ai vue vous batte l'autre soir, vous avez fait preuve d'un grand courage.

Enfin quelques mots de gentillesse de sa part.

- Merci. Soufflai-je timidement.

- Je vais chercher mes affaires est, on sera prêtes à pratir.

Elle s'éclipsa et Dennis prit sa place.

- Je voulais vous remercier pour n'avoir rien dis à Vaas.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

Il nier, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Je n'aurais pas à le remercier mille fois.

- Rien. Pourquoi voulez-vous que je l'accompagne ?

- La forêt est très dangereuse à deux ça sera mieux.

Il avait presque une mine de regret sur sa figure.

- On fera attention. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre dont vous voulez me parler ?

Oui, j'en avais l'impression.

- Non ! Soyez prudente.

J'acquiesçai sagement.

- On peut y aller. Siffla-t-elle avec entrain.

Je souris à Dennis avant de me lever, et de la rejoindre.

- Comment vous, vous appelez ?

- Christina. On peut peut-être se tutoyez maintenant.

- Ouais. Alors vous... Tu as grandi ici ?

- Oui, avant que toute cette merde ne commence. Quand j'étais petite, je pouvais encore jouer dans la forêt m'amuser dans les lieux sécurisés des animaux sauvages. Maintenant, j'interdis à mon fils tout ça, il ne connaît que le village, pas les lieux aux alentours.

Sans que je m'en rende compte nous, nous étions déjà engouffrées dans la jungle.

- À cause de Vaas ?

- Non. Tout le monde blâme Vaas, moi, je pense plutôt que c'est Hoyt qu'il faut avant tout blâmer. Sans lui tout serait encore tranquille.

- Mais Vaas a attaqué le village.

Elle se concentra sur le vide devant elle.

- On ne naît pas mauvais, on le devient.

Ce fut la conclusion de la conversation.

Je remarquai son arc.

- J'aimerai savoir tirer à l'arc.

- Ce n'est pas compliqué, je t'apprendrai si tu veux.

- Ça serait sympa de ta part.

Malgré le mauvais temps, l'air était toujours étouffant.

- Tu chasses ?

- Quelque fois, je dois bien nourrir mon fils.

- Et son père ?

- Mort.

J'avais toujours le don pour poser la mauvaise question visiblement.

- Désoler.

- Ça fait rien.

On arriva prés de la rivière bordée d'une route ou elle cueillit quelques fleurs qu'elle mit de suite dans sa sacoche en bandoulière. Puis elle releva délicatement la tête et me fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle sortit son arc gracieusement et pointa la flèche en direction de la broussaille. Elle tira un cri retenti, puis plus rien. Je la suivis sur les lieux du crime, ou je découvrir un cerf gisant sans vie. J'en eus un haut-le-cœur.

- Tiens moi ça. Dit-elle en me donnant l'arc. Je vais découper quelque bout.

Le bruit de couteau déchirant la chair me provoqua un frisson de dégout. Pauvre bête. Lorsque je détournai ma tête de cette scène affreuse, en figeant mon regard sur le sol. Je distinguai avec effroi des chaussures noires. Des rangers. Je levai la tête pour me retrouver face à face avec un homme, ce n'était pas un pirate, son accoutrement était plus soigné, j'eus l'espoir d'un instant que ce ne soit pas un ennemi, mais l'arme qu'il dirigea à mon égard fit voltiger tout espoir.

- Chris... - Pas maintenant.

- On a des problèmes.

- Vous allez me suivre gentiment les filles.

Tout de suite dans mon dos, j'entendis des bruits de pas fuyant. Elle, c'était enfuie me laissant seule. L'homme ne prit même pas la peine de la suivre ou même de s'en inquiéter. Un coup de feu accompagné d'un cri, et je sus qu'elle n'était pas allée bien loin.

- Je te conseille de ne pas faire comme ta copine.

Avec le bout de son arme enfoncer au creux de mes reins, il me força à le suivre, sur la route. Là, un 4x4 y était garé. Tout d'abord, je sentis cette affreuse odeur de cigare.

- Tiens, tiens qu'avons-nous là.

Il portait un costume blanc ce qui prouver qu'il ne devait pas trop se salir les mains dans la jungle donc c'était quelqu'un d'important. Il aborder fièrement une grosse chaîne en or autour de son cou. Une légère chemise rouge bordeaux et le voilà vêtue comme un homme d'affaires, sans parler de ses cheveux gras parfaitement plaqués sur son crâne. Il fumait son gros cigare qui dégager une épaisse fumer.

- Ta tête me dit quelque chose. Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Kayna. Dis-je presque fièrement. Et vous ?

Il laissa échapper un rire contagieux, car l'homme qui m'avait attrapé, c'était mis à rire. Une gifle monumentale me fit tomber à la renverse, certainement parce que je ne m'y attendais pas. Je me rattrapai de justesse avec mes mains.

- C'est moi qui pose les questions, ne soit pas impoli. D'accord ?!

En me disant ça il se fit un plaisir de crachai toute la fumer qu'il retenait contre mon visage, j'étouffais de l'air devenu nauséabond.

- Tu es la fille qui c'est échappée du camp, c'est ça ? Vaas va être heureux de te retrouver.

- Patron, on a trouvé celle-là aussi.

Le corps meurtrit de Christina fut lâché sur le sol putride par un deuxième homme. Elle avait pris une balle en plein estomac. Du sang sortait de sa bouche, et elle gémissait comme un animal sur le point de rendre l'âme.

- Une indigène. Beurk. Grogna-t-il écoeuré en lui balançant un coup de pied au ventre. Débarrasser moi de ça.

- Non ! Attendez. Je me relevai précipitamment dans un élan de courage pour les empêcher de l'emmener. Mais une autre gifle me cloua au sol.

- Arrête de faire le héros petite conne ! S'emporta-t-il

- Hoyt, ou est-ce qu'on l'a met ?

Hoyt. Ce type était Hoyt. Réputé pour ses massacres et l'enfer qu'il a apporté à l'île. J'avais réellement peur maintenant. Il lui tira une balle dans la tête, sans réagir, comme si c'était normal. Un gémissement se coinça dans ma gorge.

- Laisser là, ici, les bêtes, vous s'en charger. Quant à toi, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te flinguer.

- Pitié, je ne veux pas mourir.

Ces mots étaient sortis instantanément de ma bouche. Merde, je venais de lui demander grâce, je suis si faible.

- C'est demandé si gentiment. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec elle ?

- Je chercher des plantes pour Dennis.

- Tu étais avec eux ?

Voyant son visage viré au rouge, je décidai de calmer les choses.

- Non ! Dennis à voulut m'abandonner seule dans la forêt, je n'étais pas la bienvenue dans le village, il m'a laissé rester dormir seulement.

- Je pense que finalement tu vas mettre utile. Attacher-là, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle s'échappe encore.

J'avais étais lâche certes, mais avec un flingue pointé sur ma tête sur le point de me faire sauter la cervelle, je ne penser à rien d'autre qu'a sauvé ma peau. Un grondement provoqua un vol d'oiseaux harmonieux. Un grondement qui se transforma en un bruit que j'attendais depuis longtemps, un hélicoptère.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda le chef tout en scrutant le ciel.

- Peut-être des touristes.

- Ok, dis leurs d'aller vérifier ça. Tu n'as rien trouvé d'autre ?

- Non, il n'y a rien ici, patron.

- L'enfoiré ! On à plus rien à faire ici alors.

L'hélicoptère s'en alla, et impuissante je ne pouvais que le regarder s'évanouir dans le ciel grisâtre. J'avais envie d'hurler que j'étais là parce que tu certaine façon j'étais persuadé qu'il était l'aide dont ma mère m'avais promis. Je fermai les yeux pour m'empêcher de pleurer, non de tristesse mais de colère et d'injustice.

**Inspiration : J****o Blankenburg - Imperatrix Mundi**


	12. Chapitre 11 : Le fou et l'espoir

**Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre avait déjà étais posté dans mon ancienne histoire, je, vous avez prévenu qu'à un certain moment, je ressortis quelque chapitre déjà poster. Néanmoins, j'ai quand même tenu à rajouter quelques petites choses pour que ça ne soit pas complétement pareil. Bonne Lecture.**

**Chapitre 6 – Le fou et l'espoir.**

C'était _ironique._ Toute ma vie, j'avais cherché à fuir mon quotidien banal, espérant trouver l'aventure. Aria avait raison, j'étais tant intrépide que stupide. Elle avait toujours était la voix de la sagesse folle, mais pas trop, elle savait distinguer le véritable danger, tout mon contraire. J'avais toujours pensé que peut importe les difficultés, je pourrai faire face. J'étais le genre de fille à qui ça amuser de traverser une ruelle sombre le soir, ou bien faire face à un gros animal errant. Mais tout ça, était tellement différant. Tout étais si imprévisible. Je ne savais jamais quand j'allais mourir. Je penser périr, quand l'hélicoptère s'est écrasé, ou bien quand j'avais sauté de la falaise, ou encore dans la grotte. Les occasions pour mourir étaient si diverses et je les avais frôlées tant de fois ses dernières heures. Combien de temps encore, j'allais réussir à survire sur cette _maudite île_ ?

Les liens autour de mes poignées étaient si serrais que je pouvais sentir la froideur s'installer doucement dans mes mains qui devenaient pâles. Il m'avait bousculait dans le véhicule et me forçai à m'asseoir entre deux hommes. Au cas ou l'envie de fuir me revenait. J'étais mal à l'aise compresser entre deux individus armés jusqu'aux dents. Je fixai le sol n'osant pas poser mon regard sur eux.

- Alors comment tu trouves ton voyage sur l'île ? Siffla le dénommé Hoyt

Son bras posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui était ouverte du côté passager. Il alluma un cigare tendis que je m'apprêter à retenir mon souffle.

- Où est mon amie ? Demandai-je nerveusement.

L'air provenant de la fenêtre faisait s'écraser la fumer nauséabonde contre mon visage.

- Qui ça ?

Le ton de sa voix posséder une pointe de sarcasme. Je ne répondis pas, pourquoi faire ? Il savait très bien qui c'était. J'attendis passablement qu'il ne se décide à répondre

- Aria. Finis-je par dire.

- Oh, la jolie brune avec un cul de rêve ?!

Ça l'amusait, je le voyais bien. Un rire général rompit le silence. Il est vrai que Aria était une très belle fille avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux émeraude. Elle pratiquer quotidiennement le sport ce qui avait eu pour effet de lui sculpter un corps de rêve. Malgré ses études intenses pour devenir une future dentiste, elle trouvait toujours du temps pour ses activités. Elle m'avait difficilement obligé à l'accompagner et faire des activités sportives avec elle. Je la déteste de malmener ainsi mon corps, mais je lui pardonné facilement. Puis au final, j'avais commençai à apprécier les exercices qu'elle m'imposer. _« Professeur de sport voilà ce que tu devrais faire si t'aimes tellement ça. Lui avais-je avoué plusieurs fois. »_ Je réprimai un sourire, mes précieux souvenirs étaient la seule chose que je pouvais m'offrir à présent et les seules qui me permettaient de tenir le coup.

_- Surement_. Murmurai-je

- Loin… Très loin d'ici.

Ces paroles me firent l'effet d'une bombe. Il disait vrais ? Je ne la reverrai jamais ? Non, c'est impossible, ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça. Je clignai hâtivement mes paupières pour effacer le début d'éventuelles larmes qui commençait déjà à humidifier mes yeux. Je voulais hurler, l'insulté de tous les noms qui me passeraient par la tête. Ça me permettrait de me sentir mieux le temps d'un instant, de me défouler, mais cela ne m'amènerait nul part alors je gardai le silence tant bien que mal. Une sonnerie classique de téléphone retentis. Hoyt soupira en décrochant le combiné.

- Buck que me vaut l'honneur de ton appelle ? Dit-il ironiquement. (...) Non, tu as tué, le dernier que je t'ai offert. (...)

Il se retourna sur son siège pour m'observer. _Buck ? Un autre cinglé ?_ Le regard de l'homme au cigare m'angoissa. J'entrelaçai mes doigts moues.

- Oui, c'est vrai, ils sont de plus en plus ... coriace. (...). Il se remit droitement sur son siège. Tu n'as qu'à passer au campement de Vaas et on verra ça ensemble.

Il raccrocha aussitôt sa phrase finie.

- Sacré Buck. J'ai l'impression qu'il se lasse très vite de ses jouets.

Mon esprit ne mit qu'une seconde à comprendre. L'entendre dire cela si banalement, comme si c'était normal, me révolter. Je n'avais jamais étais quelqu'un qui se préoccuper du bien des autres, je penser surtout à ma petite personne et bien sure à mes proches. Cette phrase ne m'aurait même pas effleuré si je n'avais pas était dans cette situation, si je n'étais pas sur le point de moi-même devenir un _« jouet »_ une esclave.

- Ce ne sont pas des jouets. Mais des personnes, attendues chez eux par leurs familles et amies, qui on envient de les revoir en vie.

Une bosse sur la route me secoua entre les deux corps imposants qui se tenaient prés de moi. Je tressaillis.

- Tes parents, on payer une fortune pour ta libération. Cracha-t-il, tout en ignorant ma phrase

Je serrai les dents. La colère fit bouillir mon sang. Je résistai péniblement à l'envie de lui proférer des insultes. J'essayai de me calmer, de ne pas faire quelque chose de stupide qu'il l'énerverait et mettrait ma vie en danger. Il se retourna sur son siège pour mieux plongé son regard plein d'indifférence dans le mien.

- Tu as perdu ta langue ?

L'envie de lui arracher son sourire narquois me démanger. Il me narguait. Il avait l'air de me tester.

- Vous répondre serait vous donner de l'importance, or vous n'êtes rien. Lâchai-je froidement

Il ricana avec méprit, mes mots ne lui faisaient rien. Il en avait rien à faire de ce que je ressentais. Tout ce qu'il voyait en moi, c'était l'occasion de se faire de l'argent en me vendent, c'était le cas pour tous les touristes qui avait le malheur d'atterrir sur cette île dont la façade paradisiaque était trompeuse. Je détournai mon regard fébrile du sien. Jason, j'espéré sincèrement qu'il allais bien et que les fleurs que j'étais sensé lui apporter ne changeraient rien à son état.

J'aperçus le campement que j'avais fui quelque jours plus tôt apparaître progressivement dans le paysage. L'idée de revoir Vaas me terroriser. Comment allait-il réagir ? _Pas trop mal, j'espère._

Un pirate ouvrir une clôture et la referma aussitôt. Hoyt fut le premier à descendre, de la voiture lorsque celle-ci se gara sur le bas-côté, il fut agréablement accueilli par les pirates. _Mince_, on aurait dit que toute cette histoire était normale pour eux, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ici. Je ne voulais pas sortir du véhicule. Je souhaité plus que tout me cacher dans un trou et ne plus jamais en ressortir. En quelque sorte, j'avais honte. Aria avait risqué sa vie pour m'aidai, et résultat, j'étais de nouveau ici, retour à la case départ. Tout cela n'avait servi à rien. L'homme à ma gauche quitta la voiture. Il me murmura de descendre, mais je refusai. Il attrapa violemment une poigne de mes cheveux et me tira à l'extérieur. Je gémis intérieurement.

- Ou est Vaas, je lui apporte un cadeau. Hurla Hoyt en se frottant les mains.

- Il est parti régler une affaire.

Je refoulai un frémissement quand il s'approcha de moi. Ma venue avait attirait les pirates, et leurs regards lubriques que je haïssais. Je scrutai discrètement leurs visages, ils plaisantaient entre eux. Leurs rires me faisaient me sentir stupides et mal à l'aise.

- Je vais devoir l'attendre. Répliqua-t-il sèchement en me tourna autour et me reluquant de haut en bas

Un animal voilà ce à quoi j'avais l'air de ressemblais, un bétail dont chaque partie du corps étaient soigneusement examiné pour en déterminer lesquels étaient les plus juteuse. Hoyt s'arrêta derrière mon dos. Son souffle ardent se heurta contre ma nuque et de le savoir aussi proche m'écoeurer. Qu'est-ce que j'allais devenir ? Je ne reverrais jamais ma famille. L'espoir auquel j'avais tant essayé de me rattacher s'évanouissait lentement.

- Bon, trouvons une cage pour la gamine.

Je soupirai de soulagement, il n'allait rien me faire du moins pas pour l'instant. Un pirate m'attrapa par le bras pour me guider.

- Ne la laisse pas s'enfuir cette fois.

Rien n'avais changé, pourtant, j'avais l'impression de mettre enfuit il y a une éternité. Les cages en bambou étaient toujours les mêmes, mais cette fois-ci, un autre groupe de personnes était prisonnier. L'homme me poussa jusqu'à une cage vide, il ouvrit la porte et d'un coup de pied dans le dos me jeta à l'intérieur. Le sol rocailleux égratigna mes bras. Je me redressai doucement. La scène avait attirai l'attention, et les regard du clan prisonnier non loin de ce qui était à présent ma prison. Ils étaient ligotaient comme moi, je l'avais était la première fois. Deux garçons et une fille. Je détournai mon regard gêner. Savaient-ils ce qui les attendait ? J'en doute, Vaas préféré surement leur garder la surprise morbide. Tout ça était invraisemblable, digne d'un jeu vidéo. Je reposai mon dos endoloris contre les bambous. J'aurais aimé parler à quelqu'un, discuté avec le groupe d'à côté, leurs demandaient comment ils avaient étaient pris. Mais ils étaient bâillonnaient. Je ne pouvais que resté seul avec pour unique compagnie ma conscience. Le moindre bruit me fit relever la tête. Je guetté les mouvements sur le campement, espérant pourquoi pas découvrir que Aria était toujours ici. Mais tout ce que je pouvais voir, c'était les pirates se baladant sur le camp.

- Putain de merde Buck, c'est le dernier OK ? J'en ai marre de tes conneries. Et ne crois pas que tu vas l'avoir gratuit celui-là. Tu vas le payer. Bien sure, je te fais un prix d' _«ami»._

C'était la voix de Hoyt, et je fus bientôt en mesure d'apercevoir son visage, il n'était pas seul.

- Si ces putains de pirate avaient fait leur travail correctement, Jason Brody ne se serait pas échapper, et il n'aurais pas chercher a libéré son ami, ce qui ne m'aurait pas contrains à zigouiller mon délicieux esclave. S'énerva l'autre homme à l'accent prononcé.

Buck, l'homme au téléphone. Il s'approchait de la cage voisine, examina les otages comme du bétail. Ses pas se rapprochèrent de ma cage. Il portai une chemise verte, ou était désigné des feuilles. Le genre de chemise dont serait vêtu un touriste venu passer de joyeuses vacances. Il avait l'aire d'un homme qui c'était laisser aller, longue barbe, visage aigri, marquer par les années de négligence. Seuls ses cheveux brosser en arriéré et son imposant accent australien, lui donna un certain charme. Sa chemise entrouverte laissa apercevoir son torse velu où il abordait fièrement un massif tatouage en couleur représentant la tête d'un cerf mâle, avec son propre nom inscrit en dessous. _Buck_.

- Non pas celle-là. Souffla Hoyt en interrompant l'homme qui me dévisager. Puis il me semble que tu préféré les minois masculins.

_Merde, c'était quoi cette insinuation._

- Ouais, mais je n'ai rien contre les formes d'une belle jeune femme. Plaisanta-t-il. Je l'ai déjà vue elle. Elle était avec Jason la dernière fois, il essayer de l'entrainait à tirer.

Il nous avaient vue, observer. Et ni moi ni Jason nous en sommes aperçue. L'expression sur le visage de Hoyt montrer qu'il était à la fois surpris et en colère. Buck s'approcha de ma prison, jusqu'à s'accroupir devant pour mieux plonger son regard plein d'arrogance dans le mien.

- Tu à l'air en pleine forme, j'en déduit donc que ma flèche t'as juste effleurer.

- C'est vous. Murmurai-je

- Je tes confondue avec une jolie biche.

- Va te faire voir.

- Oh, ce n'est pas très gentil ça.

Il s'éloigna lentement comme un tigre guettant sa proie.

_Sale putain de pervers_. Les trois garçons s'affolèrent en comprenant le dialogue des deux bourreaux, ils gigotaient comme des forcenés pour se libérer de leurs attaches bien trop serrées pour être rompu. Buck les examina avec attention.

- Et celle-là, je peux la prendre ou ta d'autre objection ? Grogna-t-il en pointant du doigt la fille terrorisée.

- Une fille. Alors tu changes de côté ? Ricana Hoyt

- Va te faire foutre Hoyt. Répliqua gentiment l'homme tatouer comme pour ne pas froisser le _« grand chef »_ Je veux essayer de nouvelle chose tu comprends ?!

- Aller prend là et dégage.

Je n'osai même pas imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Terreur, incompréhension. Bon dieu, elle aller être utilisé comme esclave sexuel, est-ce qu'elle le savait ? Cependant, je voyais bien que ses camarades étaient contents de ne pas avoir était choisi à sa place. Il, c'était apaiser lorsque Buck l'avait désigné comme viande fraîche prête à assouvir le moindre de ses petits jeux malsain. La jolie tête blonde ne se laissa pas faire, et se débâtit autant qu'elle put en vain. Buck enroula fermement ses bras autour de la jeune femme.

- C'est satisfait ou remboursé ?

- Tu plaisantes Buck ?

- Et si elle ne me plait pas ?

Je restai abasourdie devant leur discussion. C'était une marchandise rien d'autre.

- Tu te démerdes. Revends-la à un autre.

- J'ai payé et je n'ai aucune garantie ? Plaisanta-t-il

Il empoigna fortement les seins de la jeune femme un sourire malsain agrafé sur son visage, sa langue râpeuse s'attarda sur le coup de son nouvel esclave tendis que Hoyt, c'était déjà éloigner. La scène qui se déroulait qu'a quelque centimètre de moi me donner des nausées et l'envie de vomir. Il la traitait comme une vulgaire chose. Comme un objet. C'était révoltant. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux gris un appel à l'aide.

_- Je ne peux rien faire_. Murmurai-je en articule chaque mot.

Je ne savais pas si elle m'avait compris, peut-être ne parlait-elle pas la même langue. Ils s'éloignèrent. Buck avait l'air d'avoir hâte d'essayer son nouveau jouet. Cette île était un rassemblement de psychopathes. Comment les Rakyat un peuple à l'allure paisible, pouvait vivre parmi s'est dingues. Vivre dans la peur en attendant une prochaine attaque. Un grondement me fit légèrement sursauter. Je levai la tête. Je n'étais sure l'île que depuis des jours, enfaite, je ne saurai dire depuis combien de temps j'étais coincé ici. Voir le ciel gris apocalyptique me rendait morose. Tout semblait si triste, non, enfaite tout était triste et sombre. J'examinai mon corps. Plusieurs bleues, c'était installé le long de mes bras, mon vernis bleu turquoise, c'était écaillé, et de la terre sèche dessinée les contours de mes doigts. Je devais avoir une sale mine. Ça ne me dérangeait pas, je n'étais pas le genre de fille qui passer un certain temps devant son miroir pour vérifier que tout était parfait. Le maquillage avait pour dons de me rendre allergique. Je ne chercher pas à séduire ni à attirait les regards, je préféré resté moi-même.

Je frottai mes liens, rendant les courbes de mes poignets rouges écarlates, sans succès, ils étaient trop bien attachés. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers l'autre cache. Mon regard croisa celui d'un des garçons - le seul qui était réveillé -, il avait l'air épuisé et à bout de forces. Le paysage s'assombrissait, et l'atmosphère lourde et pesante me rendait mal à l'aise. Je posai ma joue sur le sol crasseux espérant m'endormir pour ensuite me réveiller dans un endroit meilleur. Allai-je sortir d'ici vivante. Une chose était sure, je ne mourrais pas sans me battre.

- Ils les ont bien serrés hein ?

Je détournai mon visage vers la voix histoire de voir avec qui j'allais parler. Dans une autre cage à ma gauche plus prés que l'autre. C'était un indigène, je le reconnaissais grâce à ça peau mate, et son masque peint sur son visage ce qui signifiait qu'il faisait partit des guerriers, du moins c'est ce que Jason m'avait appris.

- Trop serrés.

- Tu es Kayna.

J'étais si connue que ça.

- Ouais et vous ?

- Davy.

- Pourquoi ils vous gardent ?

- Sûrement pour s'amuser. Hoyt aime s'amuser.

- Comment vous connaissez mon nom ? Ont, c'est déjà croiser ?

- Non, j'ai juste eu vent de ton courage.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as redonné espoirs au Rakyat.

Je refusai de le croire quel genre d'espoirs au juste.

- Les gens sur l'île, on peur de Vaas, encore plus de Hoyt, ils pensent qu'ils sont invulnérables et sans faille. Jason a était le premier à passer entre les mailles du filet, avec lui l'espoir est revenu, mais Jason n'était pas celui qu'on attendait, il a failli à sa tâche même si Dennis refuse de l'avouer. Et quand toi, tu t'es échappé. Les Rakyat ont vue renaître un espoir perdu.

- Et maintenant que je suis là quel espoir ont-ils à présent ?

- Tu as fait preuve de grand courage en défendant notre peuple.

Il changer de sujet ça voulait tout dire. Pauvre Rakyat, ils n'auront donc jamais le secours qu'ils espéré tant pour les aidaient à se sortir des griffes de Hoyt

- Ouais, on me l'a déjà dit. Soupirai-je.

Mon estomac gronder à m'en faire affreusement mal.

- Vous avez l'air de bien les connaître. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire de moi ?

- Ne te demande pas ce qu'ils pourraient te faire, demande, toi plutôt qu'est-ce qu'ils ne pourraient te faire. La cruauté des hommes et sans limite, et celle de Hoyt n'échappe pas à la règle.

- Et vous ?

- Je préfère ne pas y penser. Les Rakyat ont bâti cette terre et Hoyt prend un malin plaisir à tout saccager, je ne serais pas le premier à mourir pour la liberté.

- Vaas, il a une sœur, non ?

- Comment le, tu le sais ?

- Jason.

- Citra, la grande prêtresse.

- Citra. Chuchotai-je à moi-même. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne voulait pas m'en parler.

Quel genre de relation avait-elle avec Jason ? Une relation ambiguë, je suppose. Je décidai de le poser directement la question

- Quel relation entretient-elle avec Jason ?

- Elle l'aide dans sa quête bien que se soit chose perdue.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air de le porter dans votre cœur.

- Il est faible. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Citra lui accorde tant d'importance.

Il y avait une pointe de jalousie dans son regard. Est-ce que tous les hommes du village se disputaient ses faveurs ? J'en avais la troublante impression. Elle était adulée et adorée de tous.

- Vous n'avez pas peur qu'elle soit aussi folle que son frère ?

- Elle n'a rien à voir avec Vaas. Son ton est froid, il la défendait.

- Qu'est-ce que les Rakyat vont faire maintenant ?

- Ce qu'ils ont toujours fait, se battre.

Je gémis doucement, ma blessure me tira un peu. Je m'allongeai sur le sol, suis scrutai les alentours.

La chaleur étouffante me réveilla mais pas seulement, je me sentais aussi observer. J'ouvris délicatement les yeux, craintifs, tout en me redressant. La nuit était tombée, et le camp, c'était laissé enlacé par la pénombre. Je sursautai lorsqu'un visage se désigna entre deux bambous. Je me repliai à l'autre bout de la cage, le souffle court.

- Bien dormi ? Il souriait à pleines dents.

J'entendais les battements frénétiques de mon cœur s'emballait soudainement, comme un écho de martèlements.

- Non, un coussin ne serait pas de refus. Plaisantai-je en essayant de cacher ma peur.

Quelques gouttes chaudes de pluie s'aplatirent sur mon visage. Sa tête tomba légèrement sur le côté. _Va t'en, va t'en, s'il te plait._ J'aurai aimé savoir qu'elle comportement adopté avec lui. Celui de la docile prisonnière ou bien de celle qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, mais il était beaucoup trop imprévisible. Son sourire s'effaça laissant présager le pire.

- Qu'est-ce qui ta prie de fuir, tu n'étais pas bien ici ? Siffla-t-il en collant son visage contre les bambous.

Qu'est-ce que je devais répondre à ça. Rien. Je ne savais pas quoi rétorquai.

- Putain de merde pourquoi faut-il que vous rendiez toujours les choses plus difficiles. Hurla-t-il en resserrant ses mains autours des bouts de bois

Il s'énerva, faisant ressortir des veines seyantes le long de son cou. Je ne suis pas prête pour mourir.

- Réponds-moi ! Réponds-moi, quand je te parle.

Il tendit son bras pour tentais de m'attraper mais son geste fut inutile, j'étais à l'autre extrémité de la cage et ses doigts n'étaient qu'a quelques centimètres de mon visage. Il m'effleura presque.

- Putain de psychopathe. Soufflai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

- Qu'est-ce que ta dis ?

Il avait très bien entendue, il voulait juste voir si j'avais le cran de le répétai.

- J'ai dit. J'avalai ma salive pas sure de mon choix. Que tu étais un sale psychopathe. Pestai-je

Il baissa la tête et se mit à rire puis son expression se changea, il donna un violent coup de poing sur la cage qui trembla sous l'effet de son geste. Pourquoi j'avais dit ça, maintenant, il était trop tard pour les regrets.

- Ouvrez-moi cette cage. Beugla le fou.

Non, hors de question qu'il ouvre cette foutue cage. S'il vous plait seigneur. Avec la peur, je mettais mis soudainement à prier le saigneur, moi qui avais tant de fois avouer avoir perdu ma foi, et maintenant à deux doigts de la mort, je me retournai vers lui. Pathétique. Le garde s'approcha de la cage pour l'ouvrir alors que je me jetai dessus pour retenir la porte penchant tout mon poids en arrière.

- Tu es drôle. Je savais qu'avec toi, j'allai pouvoir m'amuser.

Je réalisai péniblement que je ne serai pas de taille face à lui. Par-dessus tout, mes mains attachées ne m'aidèrent pas, au contraire. Le fou n'eut aucun mal à ouvrir la cage. Je reculai au fond retardant ma mort inévitable. Il agrippa ma cheville que j'entrepris de recroqueviller trop tard. Vaas me traina sans aucune délicatesse hors de la cage. La boue se mélangea à mes cheveux bruns mi long. J'avais tenté de me retenir à quelque chose, mais il m'avait trop vite entrainé dehors. Un coup de pied fila semblable à un réflexe de défense.

- Wow, on se calme. Plaisanta-t-il en levant les mains au ciel.

La pluie battante ne me préoccupa même pas. J'essayai de me redresser, mes le sol vaseux me coller par terre. La pluie enleva un peu de boue qui c'était installé sur mon visage.

- Que fait-on maintenant Hermana ?

Je fixai son visage doté d'une expression moqueuse.

- Tu vas me tuer.

Le ton de ma voix était frêle est tremblante. Ma phrase le fit éclaté de rire. J'ai horreur de tout ça, de cette situation.

- On va d'abord s'amuser un peu.

Le fou sortit un couteau de sa ceinture, je reculai ou du moins, j'essayai. Il s'approcha et je fermai les yeux. Il trancha les liens autour de mes poignées et lorsque je me sentis libre, j'ouvris peu à peu les yeux, méfiante. Qu'avait-il en tête ?

- Lève-toi.

J'obtempérai à contre cœur, en me relevant maladroitement.

- Tu me détestes n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-il avec une moue enfantine

_Quoi ?_

- J'ai de quoi non ?! Dis-je calmement.

- Ton amie comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Il fit mine de réfléchir.

- Aria. Répondis-je sèchement

- Oh oui, elle ma demandait de te faire passer un message. _« Ce n'est pas ta faute »._ Tu comprends qu'elle que chose à ça toi, Hermana ?

Je me sentis devenir pâle.

- Où est-elle ?

- Vendue, je crois que le gars chercher une « nouvelle fille » pour un job spéciale et elle lui à plut.

Vaas s'esclaffa quand il remarqua mon expression._ Non. Ce n'est pas possible. _Des larmes de colère, mais aussi de tristesse dégoulinèrent sur mes joues, ce qui amusait le pirate.

- Je vais te donner une chance. _Il sortit un pistolet. Et me le tendis. Je le saisis les mains tremblantes. Il dirigea le canon sur son front devant mon regard stupéfait_. Vas-y tire, _toc, _fais mois sauter la cervelle.

Qu'est qui lui prend ? Il est complétement dingue. Mon doigt frémissant frôla la détente. Allez. Mais je fus incapable de tirer, paralysé par la peur et l'incompréhension. Bon sang, pourquoi j'arrive pas à le faire. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à recommencer. J'avais déjà tué alors pourquoi étais-je incapable d'appuyé sur cette foutue détente ?

- TIR. Beugla le fou.

Il m'avait testé. Savoir si j'avais le cran de le tuer. Voyant que je n'étais pas prête de tirais, il me poussa brutalement sur le côté et reprit son arme.

- Tu n'as jamais tué hein ?

- Si. J'avais dit cela presque fièrement. J'ai tué quelqu'un de tes copains. Souriais-je.

Il réalisa, ce que je venais de dire, et fis vite le rapprochement.

- C'est toi qui as fichu se putain de bordel à côté de la grotte ? Pesta-t-il

- Pas qu'à la grotte

Au moins ça enlever toute accusation contre Jason, est-ce que ça l'aider ? J'en sais rien. Au moins Vaas n'était pas en colère contre lui, il n'attaquerait pas Amanaki.

J'étais contente de l'avoir mis en colère, de l'avoir défiai. Le couteau attaché à sa ceinture attira mon attention. Je n'avais rien à perdre. Il ricana en se retourna vers les pirates qui nous encerclaient.

- Ça les gars, ça c'est une femme. Expliqua-t-il en se retournant vers eux.

Je saisis cette occasion pour courir vers lui, j'arrachai le poignard. J'eus presque l'impression que Vaas se laissa faire. La logique était comme toute cette histoire... Folle. J'aurai pu le tuer lorsque j'avais l'arme, alors pourquoi je ne l'avais pas fait ?

- Je vais te planter tout comme je l'ai fait avec l'autre stupide pirate. Crachai-je folle de rage en tenant fermement le couteau entre mes doigts.

Il se figea interloqué par ce que je venais de dire. Oui, c'était ça. J'avais envie de le voir souffrir comme le pirate que j'avais poignardé, je voulais à nouveau ressentir les mêmes sentiments. Voir la vie quittée son corps. Non, une balle dans la tête serait trop facile, ça serait une mort trop instantanée. Aucune douleur, or, je voulais que se soit tout le contraire. Je souhaitai que la souffrance brulée chaque partie de son corps, entendre les battements de son cœur s'affaiblir pour au final s'éteindre complétement. Seul le meurtre à l'arme blanche pouvait m'apporter ce que je demandai.

- Qu'est-ce tu attends ? Il écarta les bras.

Je fonçai vers lui, faisant de grand mouvement aveugler par la forte pluie espérant à chaque fois lui trancher la tête. Il esquiva mes gestes sans difficulté. Mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de parvenir à le toucher. Je m'arrêtai essoufflé. Je ressemblai sans doute à une folle. Je m'étais jetai sur lui comme une forcenée pousser par ma fureur. Du sang tacha ma main et je lâchai de suite le couteau qui s'enfonça dans la boue. Horrifiai par la vue du liquide chaud et rougeâtre qui coulé le long de mes doigts et qui n'était pas le mien. Je ne suis pas un monstre. Cependant, mes pensées quelques minutes plutôt laissaient envisager le contraire. Je ne me reconnaissais plus moi-même, ça ne faisait que quelques jours que j'étais coincée sur cette île et je commencer déjà à perdre la tête. Le rire de fou m'interpella. Un filet de sang couler de sang bras. Une blessure à l'allure bénigne, malheureusement. Le rire ou la colère, c'était les deux seules émotions dominer par la folie qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il applaudissait en se tenant penaud devant moi. Mes jambes flageolantes s'entrechoquèrent et je finis par me laissai tomber attendant qu'il m'achève, que tout ça prenne fin une bonne fois pour toute.

- J'aime ta façon de voir les choses. S'exclama-t-il

- Tue-moi ou va te faire foutre. Murmurai-je lassai de tout.

Il fonça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ? On s'amuse si bien.

_Non, je souhaite juste que tout s'arrête._

Un silence pesant s'installa tendis qu'il s'accroupit prés de moi.

- Tu sais la première fois que j'ai tuée, c'était pour ma sœur.

Sa sœur, était-elle aussi folle que lui, Davy m'a avouer le contraire mais j'en douter. Je souris intérieurement. Bandes de fêler.

- Mais ça ne lui suffisait pas, il lu fallait toujours plus. Son visage s'assombrit. Putain de merde ça ne lui suffisait jamais ! Elle croit pouvoir me tenir tête avec ses putains de sauvages. Hein... Elle croit pouvoir me tuer. Ils croient pouvoir me faire fasse bordel. Mais à qui elle ai cette île à moi ou eux... À EUX OÙ À MOI. Il me perça les tympans en hurlant comme un dingue. Il se calma doucement.

Sauvages, il parlait des Rakyat, finalement si sa sœur faisait partit des leurs, alors elle n'était pas aussi folle que son frère. Ils avaient cependant l'air de se vouer une sorte de petite guerre.

- Ne t'en fais. Sa main caressa mon visage, je réprimai un frisson de dégout. Je ne vais pas te tuer, pas tout de suite. Tu vois mes hommes, on besoin d'être _« distrait »._ Le travail leur prend tout, leurs temps et ils ne voient pas souvent de femme.

Sa main descendit le long de mon cou et je me promis que s'il descendait plus bas je n'hésiterais pas à lui arracher une oreille avec les dents. Je vis un sourire s'affichait sur leurs visages. Et je remarquai ce que ça signifiait.

- Non, non, non, non. Je secouai la tête en me répétant ce mot à voix haute. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains.

- Chut, chut, chut. Ils ne te feront aucun mal, je veillerai sur toi. Ses pousses effleuraient tendrement les extrémités de mon visage.

- Va te faire foutre. Crachai-je.

Ils sont dingues, tous dingues. Je préférai mourir que de le servir de « distraction ».

- Pourquoi est-tu si désagréable alors que je t'offre un moment de répit.

Il se foutait de moi.

- De quoi as-tu peur ?

Il enfonçait le couteau dans la plaie. Je ne répondis pas. Il attrapa mon bras me forçant à me lever.

- Non ! Non lâche moi. Hurlai-je tendis que j'essayai d'échapper à son étreint. Je posai ma main sur son torse et agrippai son débardeur rouge de toutes mes forces. Alors c'est tout ? _Je plantai mon regard plein de défis dans le sien._ C'est tout ce dont tu es capable. Allez._ Je lui souris_. Montre-moi que tu peux faire mieux Vaas. Montre-moi que tu peux me faire souffrir d'avantage. Je déglutis, étais-je vraiment entrain de lui demander de me faire souffrir ? Étais-je à ce point sadomaso. Qu'est-ce que j'étais prête à endurer pour éviter que ses sales pirates ne posent leurs mains dégoutantes sur moi, _tout._

Il m'entoura la taille de son bras musclé frôlant presque mes seins, je frémis.

J'avais un plan, si avec tout ce que je lui avais dit, il ne changer pas d'avis, je compté le mettre dans une colère noire, l'insulter, le frapper espérant qu'il ne perdre le contrôle et décide de me tuai. J'espérai cependant ne pas arriver à ce choix final. Je ne me sentais toujours pas prête pour mourir. Enfaite, je penser que je ne serais jamais prête. Malgré tout ce qui m'arrivai, malgré le fait que je l'avais pensé et demandai tant de fois, je ne voulais pas mourir.

Ses prunelles vertes me contemplèrent un moment, il réfléchit, alors que les pirates s'impatienter de savoir si oui ou non, j'allais devenir leur viande fraiche.

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche. Finis-je par dire agacer par l'attente. Un putain de pirate doux comme un agneau. Je parie que tu es bénévole à tes heures perdues.

- Tu es drôle Hermana, très drôle. Sa voix me glaça le sang

- Montre-moi que les gens on raison d'avoir peur de toi. Torture-moi.

Je me surpris moi-même à dire ses deux mots si simples.

- J'attendais que tu me le demandes. Souffla-t-il au creux de mon oreille. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

Sont regard descendit sur ma main qui tenait fermement son débardeur, puis vers mon poignet ou plusieurs cicatrices bien visibles, beaucoup trop visibles y étaient tracés. Il les avait remarqués. D'habitude, je mettais un pull à manche longue pour les cacher, une montre ou un bracelet pour tenter de les dissimuler, non, je n'en étais pas fière. Elles étaient la preuve de ma stupidité et de ma faiblesse. Je baissai la tête honteuse et embarrassai.

- Amenez là en bas, je vais m'en occuper.

Le fou avait parlé.

**Inspiration : Skillet – Rise**

**Note de l'auteur : Je considère que mon histoire se coupe en trois parties. Première partie : survie, Deuxième partie : esclavage, Troisième partie : folie.**


	13. Chapitre 12 - Prisonnière de la folie

**/****!****\ Attention langage grossier.**

**CHAPITRE CHANGER****. J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours, j'essaie de faire en sorte qu'elle soit lisible et "cohérente". Vaas ne deviendra jamais quelqu'un de gentil dans ma Fanfiction compté pas là-dessus, pour moi c'est un méchant un vrai, et il le restera. On, c'est tous que Vaas ne dit pas une phrase sans mettre un juron dedans alors j'ai essayais de respecter au maximum son personnage dans le jeu, j'espère que "mon" Vaas est aussi fou que celui dans Far Cry 3. J'attends vos avis sur mon chapitre complétement rénover avec impatience mes chers lecteurs :)**

**Chapitre 12 – Prisonnière de la folie**

Vaas c'était envolé, parti s'occuper de chose plus intéressante je suppose. Un pirate m'avait agrippai le bras, sans ménagement, pour me forcer à la suivre. Je le laissai me guidai, même si je voulais m'enfuir, je savais pertinemment que je n'irai pas bien loin, le camp étant truffé de pirates. Il m'emmena à l'arrière du campement, un endroit que je n'avais jamais vu. Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Qu'est-ce que Vaas aller me faire, ou plutôt comment allait-il me torturait. Est-ce que je sortirai de cette île vivante ? J'avais eu ma mère au téléphone, elle savait que j'étais en vie et l'hélicoptère que j'avais vu, il allait surement revenir. Oui, il allait revenir et j'allais sortir vivante d'ici. On arriva enfin devant un escalier en béton qui descendait vers ce qui ressembla à un souterrain. Cet endroit n'avait pas du tout l'air rassurant. Il dégager une ambiance angoissante. J'avalai péniblement ma salive soulagent l'irritation dans ma gorge. L'homme me donna quelque coup de coude pour m'avertir d'avancer. Cet endroit empestait la mort et j'avançai droit vers elle. Une faible lueur de lumière éclairait l'endroit sale. Une chaise en bois qui mettait visiblement destiné, était installée en milieu de la pièce. Le pirate m'indiqua de m'asseoir. Je remarquai du sang taché sur le siège, ce qui me rendit réticente. Je reculai légèrement, apparemment, je n'étais pas la première à avoir défiai Vaas. Le pirate peut compatissent, pointait son arme sur moi, me signalant que je devais obéir. Je m'assis amèrement, sur la chaise répugnante. Il me fit comprendre qu'il fallait que je place mes mains sur les accoudoirs ce que je fis. Il sortit plusieurs cordes de ses poches. Ils se baladaient tous avec ça sur eux ? C'était surement pratique pour ficeler un animal à manger ou bien un prisonnier qui c'était échappé. L'homme s'accroupit face à moi. Une nouvelle fois, j'étais attaché, mes mains et mes pieds étaient emprisonnés. Je détournai mon regard du sien gêné en quelque sorte.

- Est-ce que je peux avoir un peu d'eau ? Ma voix frêle était presque suppliante. Où allais aux toilettes au moins ?

J'aurais dû lui demander cela avant d'être ligoté. _Qu'elle idiote_. Il me jeta un vaste regard, et ne prit même pas la peine de me répondre. Je baissai la tête épuisée, mon corps avait puisé toutes les ressources d'énergie restante et je me sentais faiblir. Mon regard se tourna vers les cicatrices creuser dans ma chair au dessus de mon poignet. Cette simple vision suffit à mon esprit pour me projeter les souvenirs qui y étaient liés. Ça faisait deux ans que je devais sans cesse faire attention à ce que personne ne les voient, à les dissimuler de n'importe qu'elle manière. Inutile de dire que je n'en était pas fière bien au contraire, elles me faisaient me sentir débile. Les souvenirs étaient parfaits, je me revoyais encore, tenant la lame entre mes doigts, hésitant pour au final ne plus pouvoir arrêter. À l'époque tout allait mal dans ma vie, les études, la vie tant familiale que personnelle. Tout était voué à l'échec, une catastrophe. Et la seule chose que j'avais trouvée à faire, c'était résumé à cet acte stupide. Mes parents se disputer chaque nuit pour des broutilles, mon frère, quant à lui, n'était jamais à la maison bien trop occuper à vendre de la drogue, le peu d'amis que j'avais s'évanouissaient progressivement pour au final me retrouver seule complétement seule. La vie devenait insupportable et c'était ainsi ma façon de mon soulager. Mes aussi parce que je n'avais jamais eu le courage d'aller plus loin. Je secouai la tête pour chasser ses douloureux souvenirs de mon esprit. Encore aujourd'hui ma vie n'était pas facile certes, je devais avouer qu'elle, c'était cependant un peu améliorer, mais pas complétement. Aria me permettait de tenir le coup, et de ne pas replonger dans le cercle vicieux que j'avais réussi à arrêté. J'espéré qu'elle allai bien. Même si elle était maintenant loin, je ne l'abandonnerais pas, et une fois sortit d'ici, je ferai tout pour lui venir en aide. Pour penser à autre chose, je décidai de scrutai les alentours. L'endroit était terriblement sale et nauséabond, il sentait l'urine mélange à l'odeur de l'alcool. Un mélange qui me donna des nausées. Mon cou me faisait mal à force de soutenir ma tête abaisser. L'envie de crier, de hurler à en perdre paumons me submergea. Tout était si injuste, comme si la vie ne m'avait pas suffisamment _« punie »_ pour tout le mal que j'avais pris plaisir a infligeai aux autres, et je considéré tout ça comme un retour de bâton. Des pas claquant sur le sol brisèrent le silence pesant et me firent relevai la tête. Une silhouette se dessiner dans le coin sombre de la pièce. J'étais soulageai, de ne plus être seule avec mes pensées et aussi parce que l'attente me ronger les os jusqu'à la moelle, je voulais être fixé sur mon sort, sur ce qui m'attendait. La patience n'avait jamais fait partie de mes qualités. Des qualités ? Je n'étais même pas sure d'en avoir. Le fou n'était qu'à quelques pas et il souriait à pleines dents. Ses dents blanches étaient la première chose que j'avais distinguée, enfaite il me rappelait quelqu'un, un personnage mais lequel j'étais incapable de m'en souvenir. J'abandonnai mon regard dans le sien tendis qu'il se rapprochait à pas de loup.

- Alors que faisons nous maintenant Mademoiselle, Jonhson.

Je n'étais pas sure de vouloir rentrer dans son jeu, épuisé et lassai. Le fou s'avançait, je ne brochai pas. Son doigt crasseux effleura mes profondes cicatrices bien marquer. J'entrouvris la bouche, voulant m'expliquer me justifier. Mais je renonçai vite à l'idée. Il n y avait aucune justification possible.

- Tu aimes te faire plaisir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous aller faire de moi ?

Je venais de le vouvoyer, alors que je l'avais tutoie auparavant, étrange comme en signe de respect. Avais-je du respect pour cet homme ? De la considération ? Certainement pas, c'était la fatigue qui voulait ça.

- Mais c'est toi qui à demander, non ?! Tu ma suppliai pour que je te face découvrir de nouvelles sensations.

Il agita ses doigts. Je soupirai, essayer de résonner avec lui ne servira à rien.

- Psychopathe.

- Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis. Ce n'est pas très gentil.

- Sinon quoi ? Le défiai-je

- Aria, elle était plus… sage.

- Ne parle pas d'elle. Sifflai-je

- T'es une vraie salope sadomasochisme, toi, hein, tu veux que je t'encule, c'est ça.

La vulgarité employée me rendais muette. Le sourire du fou se crispa

- Tu veux que je te fasse planer. Un rictus malsain s'accentua sur son visage. Comme quand tu étais dans l'hélicoptère.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, son index pointé vers le haut.

- Raconte-moi Hermana, comment c'était là haut hein ?

- Mieux qu'ici. M'empressai-je de répondre.

- Mais maintenant, tu es ici. Quoi elle ne te plait pas mon île ? Il fronça les sourcils. L'atterrissage est rude hein ? Je... Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour ton amie. Il se posta derrière mon dos, je ne pouvais plus le voir est cela m'angoisser terriblement. Non il ne faut pas t'inquiéter Hermana, elle va bien. Ses deux mains se placèrent chacune sur mes épaules, un frisson parcouru, ma peau.

- Enlève tes sales pattes de moi.

Mes mots étaient sortis plus vite que je ne les avais pensées. Il ne dit rien. Une des ses mains abandonna sa position pour remonter le long de mon crâne. Je sentis son emprise se refermer. Sauvagement, il tira mes cheveux en arrière. Je hoquetai de surpris la tête relever vers le haut.

- Ferme ta putain de gueule. Hurla-t-il contre mon oreille.

Il relâcha prise me laissent convaincue qu'il m'avait arraché une quantité importante de cheveux tellement la brulure sur mon crâne me faisait souffrir, je serrai les dents en endura la douleur.

- Sale putain de bourge. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tes pas habituer à ce que des mains de VRAIS homme de touche hein ?!

Il réapparut devant moi les yeux rivés dans les miens.

- Va te faire foutre. Vous êtes tous cinglé. Cirai-je à en perdre la voix.

Un sourire suivit d'un rire puissant fit échos dans la pièce. Puis le rire s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'il avait était entamé. Le fou se retourna subitement en effleurant sa crête iroquoise, est son poing s'abattis aussi brutalement qu'imprévisiblement sur ma joue, la violence fut-elle que j'étais persuadé qu'il m'avait déboité la mâchoire. Jamais personne n'avait auparavant levé ainsi la main sur moi. J'étais attaché et je ne pouvais rien faire, impuissante à une telle situation. Les larmes brouillèrent ma vue.

- Enfoiré, t'es qu'un putain t'enfoiré ! Aboyai-je entre deux sanglots.

- Chut, chut, chut ma chienne. _Comment il venait de m'appeler là ?_ Je me jetterai à sa gorge si je n'étais pas attaché. Sa main répugnante claqua ma joue. Utilise cette jolie bouche pour autre chose.

Son pouce effleura mes lèvres rester entrouvertes sous l'étonnement de ses paroles, puis en força l'entré, je secouai la tête étonnai par son geste.

- Je vais te nettoyer ta bouche pleine de merde.

C'était dégoutant, dieu sais où il avait mis ses doigts avant. Je voyais dans cette attitude un geste de soumission. J'avais des hauts le cœur, tendis que son doigt s'engouffra dans ma bouche. Mon esprit s'échauffer, lui arracher ses entrailles voilà ce que j'avais envie de faire. Je le mordis de toutes mes forces me délectant de son sang qui émerveilla mes papilles. Il retira aussitôt sa main. Je laissai échapper un rire, me léchant les lèvres qui avaient le gout de son propre sang.

- Garce ! S'esclaffa-t-il.

Délicatement, je braquai mes yeux sur lui. Je lui souris. J'avais envie de plus, d'en voir d'avantage.

- Ça t'a plu, qu'elle gout, il a mon sang ? Je vais aussi gouter le tien, m'en faire un masque, pour danser autour d'un feu comme les putains de sauvages. Plané et voir la vie différemment sans avoir pris ma dose. La drogue, ça, c'est un putain de bon truc, tu la prends, la seconde d'après tes loin, loin d'ici loin de toute cette merde. La première fois que je m'en suis pris, putain, je me sentais bien. Pour la première fois de ma vie, tout était bien. Mais merde, ce truc rend accro. Je pouvais plus arrêter. Je voyais des étoiles, le genre d'étoiles que t'as envie de toucher. Je ressentais cette putain de sensation qui me faisait bander comme un âne. Mais peut-être un jour, tu connaitras cette sensation, hein. Revenons à nos montons.

Un liquide chaud s'écoula de mon nez, pour se rependre sur mes lèvres. Étrangement, la situation m'exciter, l'adrénaline monta en moi, elle se perdait dans mes veines. Brulant à l'intérieur de mon corps comme un feu réveillé.

- J'ai appelé tes parents pour savoir, pourquoi il ne m'avait pas encore envoyé l'argent et tu sais ce qu'ils ont répondu ? Que tu étais hors de danger et que je n'aurais jamais le fric. Les enfoirés ! Mais maintenant que tu es là tout vas bien se passer hein ? On va leur faire une petite vidéo pour leur prouver que tu es avec moi d'accord ?! Soit souriante, Aria a fait ça bien, on aurait dit une actrice. Il rit puis se dit à lui-même. Elle doit être actrice maintenant.

Je me retenais de pleurer, parce que j'en avais assez de craquer devant lui. Il sortit un téléphone dernier cri de ça poche, le tourna vers moi et débuta la vidéo.

- Allez dis à t'es parents que tu es avec moi.

Je détournai la tête de l'objectif, mais il suivit mes mouvements pour toujours avoir ma figure en premier plan.

- Je suis désolé. Dis-je en refoulant profondément mes sanglots, tellement que j'en avais mal à la gorge. Vaas perdit patiente

- Parle leur de mon fric putain !

- De toute façon que vous lui donniez ou non l'argent, il va me vendre.

Doucement, il laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps. Il leva la tête ou ciel râle bol de mon comportement puis la chaise non loin fit les frais de sa colère, il l'envoya littéralement valdinguer contre le mur.

- Je pourrai faire bien pire. Dis leurs d'envoyer le fric, sinon je te promets que tu serviras de vides couilles tous les jours à mes hommes.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de dégout et de haine, ça eut le don de lui redonnait le sourire. - On recommence. Prise deux. - Je te déteste. Le téléphone fut de nouveau pointé sur moi. - Qu'est-ce que je dis ?

- Le fric.

- Donnez lui son foutue fric ou il va me tuer.

Je détournai tout de suite mon visage de l'objectif, exaspérée par le fait qu'il ait réussi à obtenir ce qu'il voulût.

- Ça devrait suffire. Tu n'es pas une très bonne actrice. Aria était meilleure, ses larmes faisaient vrai.

Sa tête se colla à la mienne.

- Maintenant tu vas devoir te rappeler tous les bons souvenirs passer avec elle, parce que tu ne la reverras ... jamais. Jamais. Hé t'écoute quand je te parle ? J'aime pas cette putain de façon que ta de m'ignorai quand je parle. - Tu bruleras en enfer !

Je lui jetai un regard aussi sombre que les plumes d'un corbeau. Il prit une chaine abandonnée dans un coin et s'assit face à moi. Nos genoux se touchaient, et j'avais juste envie de le tabasser.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça. J'espère que je manquerai de rien là-bas. Ta de la chance, je suis de bonne humeur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de moi maintenant ?

Son sourire me répugne, il prend un malin plaisir à torturer mon esprit déjà tourmenté.

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut hermana. Soupira-t-il. Il y a tellement de choses qu'on pourrait faire ensemble.

Sa patte se posa sur mon genou, je réprimai un frisson de dégout comme à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux me toucher.

- Rassure-toi t'es pas mon style.

- C'est bon à savoir. Murmurai-je

- Je veux savoir, qu'est-ce que tu as fais quand tu était avec eux ? Avec ces putains de sauvages. Sa question sonne plus comme un ordre.

- Je me suis reposé.

- MENTEUSE !

Doucement, ses doigts parcoururent le long de ma cuisse pour arriver au léger trou dans ma robe causé par la flèche. - Il ton même donner de quoi te changer. Lorsqu'il appuya sur ma plaie, un gémissement franchit mes lèvres. Il sourit à pleines dents, puis agacé, il se leva brutalement.

- Ils m'ont aidé.

- Qu'elle gentillesse de leurs parts. Pourtant, Dennis n'est pas du genre à offrir son hospitalité à n'importe qui. Ricana-t-il, sa phrase était remplit de sous-entendus.

- Je t'emmerde, tu n'es pas mieux que moi.

Violemment, il empoigna une poigne de cheveux, il tira ma tête en arrière. - Soit une gentille fille.

Ma nuque me faisait mal.

- Pourquoi tu tes enfui hein ? Tu croyais réellement que t'avais des chances de survire. Hurla-t-il soudain contre mon oreille. Tu es sure mon île, tu m'appartiens, comme tous les autres connards de touristes qui débarquent ici. N'oublie jamais ça. Ici JE décide de qui vit et de qui meurt et je suis encore hésitant sur ton cas ! Mais l'argent, c'est de l'argent et tu dois bien valoir quelque chose.

Il me relâcha brutalement m'affligeant une petite tape.

- J'espère que tu as bien profité de tes vacances à Amanaki. Ça sera différent ici.

Il se tourna pour s'en aller.

- Est-ce que je peux aller aux toilettes ? Au moins !

Il rit, se moque de moi. Il fit un signe de tête au garde charger de me surveiller puis d'une démarche décontractée il quitta la pièce.

Il hésita une longue minute, qui me parut durée une éternité. Finalement, il se résigna est détacha mes liens, sont arme aussi tôt pointé sur moi une fois la tâche accomplit. Je me relevai difficilement en ayant l'impression d'être reste des jours le cul assis sur cette foutue chaise.

- Avance ! M'ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Nous remontrâmes les marches que nous avions descendues quelque temps plutôt. On entra dans une cabane à proximité du souterrain. C'était une chambre très modeste, meublée seulement d'un lit et d'un bureau délabré en bois.

- C'est là. Dit-il en m'indiquant la porte d'en face, que je n'avais même pas remarquai. Dépêche-toi.

- Autant vous dire que je vais prendre tout mon temps. Rétorquai-je sans gêne.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

Je m'engouffrai dans la minuscule pièce d'ôter d'un ridicule lavabo et de W.C répugnante. J'hésitai à m'en servir, mais l'envie était trop pressante, surtout que je ne savais pas quand j'aurai la possibilité d'y retourner, alors inutile de chipoter sur la saleté des lieux.

Se fut accompagné du canon glacé collé sur ma nuque que regagna ma « prison ». Ce qui était incroyable, c'était de voir que sur le camp, les pirates vaqués à des occupations anodines, comme s'ils se reposaient après une longue journée de travail normal. Travail ? Tuer, volé, enlevé, séquestré, était un travail ? Je soupirai furieusement. Il jouer au poker, pendant que les otages dans les cages agonissaient. L'air puer la mort quand on se rapprocher des cachots. Les cages. Ils y en avaient partout. Et quand je regarder les prisonniers, leurs regards en disaient long. Fatigue, désespoir, chagrin, c'était les principales émotions que je déceler. Pire encore, certains me fixèrent avec espoir, l'espoir que je les épaule dans ce moment difficile. La cage vide attira mon attention, un coulé de sang s'étendait sur le sol, révélant qu'un corps avait était trainait, Davy. Je fermai les yeux avec un gout amer, en me rappelant que je lui avais reparlé il y a quelque heure seulement.

Le garde me poussa et m'enferma à double tour, surement avait-il peur que je m'échappe à nouveau.

- Hé, hé...

Je fronçai les sourcils en cherchant à mettre un visage sur la voix. Elle provenait de la cage voisine. Les deux garçons étaient détachés. Le brun dormait tendis que le blond essayer de communiquer avec moi.

- Vous aller bien ? Me demanda-t-il à voix basse

- Oui. Soufflai-je. Et vous ?

- Ça pourrait aller mieux.

_En effet. _

- Ils, vous on détachait ?

- Oui pour manger. Vous en voulez. Dit-il en me tendant un bout de viande. Je peux essayer de vous le lancer.

- Non merci. La viande n'est pas mon plat favori. _Faux_, j'avais tellement faim que je mangerai n'importe quoi. Comment avez-vous atterri ici ?

- Un homme nous a recommandé cette île pour un saut en parachute.

- Oh. _Comme Jason, pensai-je_.

Alors c'était comme çà qu'ils attiraient les touristes. Il avait un éclaireur qui recommander l'île au vacancier et eux tombés bêtement dans le piège. Bizarrement, moi, je n'avais pas était attiré comme ça. J'avais choisi de mon plein gré de survoler l'île en sachant qu'elle était dangereuse. Je n'avais pas d'excuse, je ne pouvais pas dire, c'est de leur faute, ils nous ont tendu un piège. Non. J'étais l'unique fautive. Je n'avais pas prévu ça, et si j'avais su, je n'aurais certainement pas accepté la balade. J'étais une pauvre fille qui se sentait coupable de tout. Merde, j'en avais assez de tout cela, marre de me sentir constamment coupable de tout. On était passé mon cœur de pierre incapable de ne laisser filtrer aucunes émotions, Dont mes parents m'avaient souvent reproché la dureté.

- Je suis désolé pour votre amie. Me sentis-je obliger de dire quand je me souvenu de la scène.

- Petite amie. Chuchota-t-il à peine audible. Merci. Pourquoi vous, on t-il emmener avec eux ?

Comment lui expliquer en faisant court.

- Me poser des questions. Répondis-je sèchement pour lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas m'étaler sur le sujet.

- Vous êtes blessé ?

- Oui, mais c'est rien. J'ai connu pire. Souriais-je en reprenant les mots de mon amie.

- Ses hommes son dingue.

Et encore, il en avait vu qu'un peu de la folie sur cette île.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Jeff. Et…

- Kayna. Le coupai-je

- Enchanté, j'aurai préféré faire votre rencontre en dans une autre... Situation.

J'eus un léger rictus.

- Pareil.

- Vous aussi Doug, vous à recommander cet endroit ?

- Doug ?! Non, on faisait une balade en hélico et ils ont tiraient dessus, l'hélico s'est craché dans l'océan et... Me voilà ici à discuter avec vous.

Il laissa échapper un doux rire pour cacher ça frustration.

- Fermer vos gueules. Hurlait une grosse voix au loin. J'aurai voulu répliquai, mais je ne fis rien, à quoi bon aggraver mon cas.

J'allais passer ma première nuit de prisonnière.

**Inspiration : Heavy in your arms – Florence and the machine**

**Mot de l'auteur : L'inspiration est revenue, merci la musique. J'espère vraiment que mon chapitre vous a plu.**


	14. Chapitre 13 - Distraction

**Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre, je ne l'aimais pas trop la première fois que je l'aie posté, mais là avec les modifications, j'aime beaucoup. J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi. Bonne lecture.**

"_We're all mad here." – Cheshire Cat Alice in Wonderland_

**Chapitre 12 : Distraction**

Peu importe ou vous êtes, vous ne serez jamais sûre de rentrée chez vous saint et sauf. Cette phrase tourner en boucle dans ma tête depuis que tout avait commencée. Dans la vie la mort était omniprésente. Diverses occasions, divers visages, accident mortel, maladie, meurtre. Pouvez-vous, affirmez que vous allez rentrer chez vous saint et sauf ce soir ? Non, vous ne pouvez pas. J'avais toujours répétai que la mort ne m'effrayer pas, que lorsque mon heure viendrait je serais prête or maintenant que j'étais si proche d'elle, que je sentais son souffle froid faire frissonner ma peau, je me rendais compte que je n'étais pas prête, je ne le serai jamais. Je voulais vivre, il y avait encore tellement de chose que je n'avais pas vue et que je voulais découvrir. Tellement de paysage à graver dans ma mémoire, de moment à vivre. C'est ce que je penser faire en venant en vacances, un nouveau endroit, un nouveau panorama, un nouveau souvenir, mais tout ne c'était pas passer comme prévue et me voilà ici, enfermer dans une cage à bout de forces, regardant ses pirates se balader sur le camp, rire, être joyeux et plaisantaient en toute banalité.

Avec Aria avant de partir en vacance on avait tout prévu. Toutes les deux, nous avions bossé dure et économisé pour se payer ses vacances ensemble. Je n'ai jamais aimer travaillé, à quoi bon ? Au final nous allions tous mourir autant profité de la vie que de se tuer à la tâche. Mais la c'était pour une « bonne cause ». Nous avions sorti nos plus beaux maillots de bain et habits, choisit un hôtel au bord de la plage pour ne pas faire les choses à moitié. Prévue des activités plus belles et divertissantes les unes que les autres, nage dans les profondeurs aquatiques, visite des plus beaux endroits, saut en parachute... Bien sûre Aria et les sensations fortes ce n'était pas trop ça elle préféré nager avec les dauphins plutôt que les requins, cependant en la suppliant jour et nuit j'avais fini par obtenir son approbation. Nos paisibles vacances avaient tourné au cauchemar au moment même ou j'avais planifié la « balade » en hélicoptère. Je n'avais pas eu à cherche bien loin pour trouver un pilote. Carl.

- Je vous préviens, on risque de passé au dessus d'une île pas très fréquentable.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Que vous risquer d'être un peu secoué. Plaisanta-t-il avec son accent hispanique

J'avais jeté un discret coup d'œil vers Aria assise au bar.

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'aime les sensations fortes, faite moi rêver, mais ne dîtes rien à mon amie, ça la ferait flipper et j'ai pas envie de passer des jours à essayer de la convaincre.

- Compté sur moi.

Bon dieu, pourquoi je n'avais pas refusé ? Comment je pouvais savoir ce qui allait se produire. Que je me retrouver enfermé et Aria revendue à l'autre bout du monde. On m'avait soufflé de Carl que c'était un pilote chevronné, ancien alcoolique repentis qui essayer de faire vivre sa famille. Il m'inspirer confiance et je souhaité lui donner du travail. Sur l'île la pauvreté était cachée par les quartiers chics, les touristes ne voyaient que le côté « touristique ». À l'hôtel ont nous avaient avertis dés notre arrivé que certaine zone une fois la nuit tomber pouvais être dangereuse pour les vacanciers plus que pour les habitants. En choisissant cet endroit, je n'avais pas imaginé tout ce qui se cacher derrière. La formidable image de carte postale de rêve, nous avait heurtées de plein fouet une fois arriver sur place. Le premier jour de notre arrivé sur l'île on avait décidé de faire la fête, ou plutôt je l'avais décidé. On était descendue au bar de l'hôtel ou une fête avait étais organisée.

- Allez on va s'amuser. Dis-je en entrainant ma meilleure amie dans l'ascenseur.

- On est arrivé aujourd'hui, décalage horaire et tout ça. J'ai juste envie de dormir.

- Non ! D'abord on fait la fête et après on se repose. Allez.

Dans un soupir, elle m'avait suivi. J'étais vêtu d'une jolie robe noire, mignonne mais pas trop courte. Aria, elle avait opté pour une robe blanche à fleur, qui lui aller à ravir. La musique battait son plein et la foule était déchainés. J'avais hurlé le refrain de la chanson entrainante que je connaissais bien, tout en entrainent Aria dans le tas. Il est vrai que même si on avait eu l'occasion de dormir dans l'avion, j'étais la fatigue me rattraper comme même progressivement, mais peu importe ont allaient juste rester un peu. J'avais commencé à me trémousser au son de la musique. D'habitude, Aria ne refusait jamais de faire la fête alors elle ne mit pas longtemps à me suivre.

- Tu viens, on va se rafraichir ? Hurlai-je pour que ma voix recouvre le vacarme.

La foule était assez abondante. Les fêtards étaient déchainaient. Ils se frotter les uns aux autres, ce que je n'apprécier pas qu'on me fasse. J'avais saisie la main de mon amie pour ne pas la perdre. Danser une trentaine de minutes avait suffi à étancher ma soif d'amusement. Je souhaitai juste avoir un avant-gout de mes vacances. Malheureusement qui dit, fête dit homme dragueur ou bien abruti, comme vous voulez. Le bar était bondé et obtenir l'attention du barman était difficile.

- On a cas remontés dans notre chambre et on commandera quelque chose. Soupira Aria

- Il doit de faire son travail, alors il va nous servir. HÉ le barman ? Criai-je pour attirai son attention.

J'avais bien remarqué qu'elle était plus épuisée que moi par le voyage, alors j'allais faire vite, on allait boire un coup trinqué à notre début de vacances et remonté illico dans notre chambre.

- Que voulais vous boire ?

- Deux verres de jus s'il vous plait.

Il acquiesça, et revint vers nous avec deux verres remplit de la liqueur jaune. C'était parfaitement bien présenté, un petit parasol pour la décoration, ça y est, nous étions en vacances.

- Salut les filles, vous voulez un peu de compagnie ?

_Oh non, pitié pas ça._

Les garçons et la drague tellement pathétique et je compté bien leur faire savoir. Je me retournai vers eux. Deux hommes bruns, robustes et bien amochés par l'alcool nous faisaient face.

- Non ça va aller. Répondis gentiment mon amie trop docilement à mon gout.

- Allez, vous venez d'arriver, c'est ça ? S'exclama une voix différente de la première. On pourrait discuter.

- Une autre fois peut-être là, ont aient fatigué et on va remonter dans nos chambres.

Aria était beaucoup trop gentille avec eux tendis qu'ils se faisaient plus insistant. J'avais appris à être directe et sans pitié avec les hommes tellement la gendre masculine avait le don de m'agacer fortement.

- Ok, les mecs, vous allez nous foutre la paix, ou je vous fous mon verre dans la gueule.

J'affichai un sourire narquois sur mon visage. Ils froncèrent les sourcils en signe de mécontentement, en levant leurs mains.

- C'est bon, on se casse, pas la peine d'être désagréable.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la foule nous laissant enfin seul.

- Bien levons nos verres. Dis-je joignant le geste à la parole

- À nos vacances bien méritées.

- À nous. Concluais-je

Ce soir-là en me couchant dans mon lit douillet et mes draps propres – que je regretter amèrement maintenant - , j'avais souri, espérant que ses vacances à peine débutées ne se termineraient jamais.

Le soleil aveuglant me ramena à la dure réalité, je posa le revers de ma main sur mon front et détournai mon regard de la sphère lumineuse.

- Hé. Kayna.

Je me retournai instantanément vers l'autre cage, ayant reconnu la voix.

- Tiens.

Il me lança quelque chose qui atterrie droit dans ma cage, bon viseur. D'abord étonné, je ne bougeai pas. En l'examinant de plus prés je constata que c'étais un morceau de pain, je me ruai dessus le savoura délicatement, me délectant de chaque bouchées.

- Merci. Soufflai-je la bouche pleine.

Le gout n'était pas fameux mais c'était mangeable. Il me sourit. J'aurai préféré avoir de l'eau, mais je ne pouvais me montrer indifférente face à ce geste tendis que mon ventre criait famine.

- J'y crois pas, tu lui à donner le bout de pain. S'énerva l'autre.

- Tu n'en voulais pas.

- Et alors on aurait pu le garder pour plus tard.

- Arrête Eric, on doit se serrer les coudes.

- Nous, seulement !

Jeff leva les yeux au ciel ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre à son ami. Je me sentis gêner d'avoir créé un conflit entre les deux en revanche j'était bien contente d'avoir put me nourrir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faite comme travail ?

Certes, c'était une question stupide, néanmoins il fallait bien trouver un sujet de discussion pour passer le temps.

- Je dirige une entreprise dans l'inter export.

- Sa marche ?

- Disons que je ne manque de rien, que j'ai une vie aisée.

_Oh._

Le genre de garçon que j'aurai pu séduire juste pour l'argent. Charment et riche.

- Et vous ?

- Serveuse, dans un minable bistrot.

- Dois-je en déduire que vous n'aimez pas votre travail ?

- Pas qu'un peu. Soupirais-je. C'est juste un boulot stupide.

- Vous avez un petit ami ?

- Non, pas encore.

Discussion banale et ennuyeuse, au moins, cela nous faisait passer le temps

- Moi et Alison devions-nous marier le mois prochain.

Que devais-je répondre à cette phrase.

- Vous lui avez offert la lune de miel en avance ?

Il s'esclaffa

- Non. Juste un cadeau

- En quelle occasion ?

Ma curiosité était décidément sans limite

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'occasion pour lui montrer à quel point elle... _Il hésita sur le temps à employer dans ses verbes. _Est importante pour moi.

La tristesse déforma son visage et je décidé de changer de sujet.

- Donc cher riche homme d'affaire. Souriais-je. Que faite-vous pour vous divertir ?

- J'aime bien le golf.

- C'est un sport de chochotte.

Il plissa les sourcils.

- Non, c'est un sport qui demande beaucoup de concentration Mademoiselle. Vous que faite vous pour vous divertir ? J'attends une meilleure réponse que la mienne.

- Euh bien... Hésitai-je. Je me consacre au bien-être des animaux.

- Une sorte de défenseuse de mère nature. Se moqua-t-il

- Ouais. Dis-je fièrement

- Je respecte ça.

- Vous avez intérêt. Dis-je d'un ton faussement menaçant.

Les minutes ressemblaient à une éternité, et les heures à des jours. Les jours, quant à eux, semblaient interminables. Vaas avait disparu du camp, je ne l'avais pas revue depuis la dernière fois, je me demandai qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, ou il était. C'était angoissant de voir les jours passer et de ne pas savoir si celui-ci sera votre dernier. De savoir que votre vie ne tiens qu'un fil. Qu'une personne dont l'esprit divague, détient la paire de ciseau pour couper, se fil à tout moment, Vaas. Cependant pour l'instant, je n'étais pas seule, je pouvais me divertir les idées en parlent à Jeff lorsque les gardes ne nous surveiller pas. Quand ils étaient bien trop occuper à jouer au poker pour s'occuper des insignifiants prisonniers.

Je me mis à observer un pirate posé tranquillement contre le tronc d'un arbre dépassé par mes rêveries.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

Mon cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement lorsqu'il m'extirpa de mes songes. Je choisis de garder le silence face à cette sorte de provocation. Je penser qu'il aller lui aussi lâcher l'affaire. Ce fut quand je le vis approcher que j'imaginai le pire. Sont imposante musculature m'impressionnait. Je me surpris même à tenter inutilement de reculer encore.

- Je devrais t'arrachait les yeux ! Mais t'es mignonne alors on va faire autre chose, tu veux bien ?

Je remuai la tête incapable de dire un mot complétement terroriser.

- C'était pas une question !

Je balançai un regard plein de détresses aux deux frères prisonniers qui ne pouvait strictement rien pour moi et qui avaient l'air aussi effrayé que l'homme s'en prenne à eux.

- Ne t'approche pas de moi !

- Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre, petite pute.

Son esprit s'échauffer tandis que ses pas se rapprocher

- T'es qu'un gros branleur et un pirate stupide.

Je commençais à manquer de répartie.

- Tu vas regretter d'avoir dit ça.

J'aurais peut-être dû la fermer, car il profita des mes insultes idiotes pour faire mine de s'énerver. Surement pour avoir un motif de me taper dessus.

Il se dirigea fulminant vers moi, ses prunelles pétillantes d'un désir brutal, mais contre toute attende, je ne bougeai pas, prête à lui faire face, je n'avais pas peur. Prête à me faire tabasser, mais non sans répliquer.

- Mollo James, Vaas ne veut pas qu'on la touche, pas pour l'instant du moins. Déclara un autre pirate au regard lubrique. Il faut la garder en bon état.

- Tu perds rien pour attendre. Finit-il en me pointant voracement du doigt. Je soupirai longuement. N'ayant rien pour me défendre, je n'aurais pas fait long feu face à cet homme colossal. Ça me surprenait à peine de recevoir des commentaires salaces, et parfois même rabaissant, je commençais à connaitre la personnalité typique associé aux pirates. Je suis une distraction pour eux.

- Ma mère serait capable de débarquer et leur faire face. Plaisantai-je

- Une femme impulsive. Rit Jeff

- Et comment. Enfaite dans ma famille ont l'aient tous.

- J'aimerais pouvoir dire la même chose. Mais il me reste que mon petit frère.

Il lança un coup d'œil vers le brun qui dormait.

- Je suis désolée. Je suis là te parler de ma famille alors que toi ...

- Non ce n'est rien. M'interrompit-il.

Ça voulait dire une chose.

- Qui va payer votre rançon ?

Son sourire s'évanouissait laissant place à une mine pleine de confusion

- Je... Je ne sais pas. Bégaya-t-il. Je vais leur donner mon numéro de compte, ils prendront tout ce qu'ils veulent.

J'avais le don pour poser toujours les mauvaises questions.

- De toute façon Vaas ne compte pas vous laissez rentrer chez vous. _Jeff plissa les sourcils interloquait. _Il va vous vendre comme esclave, c'est ce qui est arrivait à mon amie.

Je vis dans son regard toute son incompréhension.

J'avais était brutal et directe dans mes paroles, mais je voulais qu'il sache, qu'il soit fixé sur les intentions du pirate fou. J'aurai moi-même apprécié qu'on m'en informe directement lors de ma courte captivité, or je l'avais appris presque par hasard grâce à Jason.

- Le fils de pute !

Il s'énerva et projeta un coup-de-poing sur la cage, ce qui réveilla Eric en sursaut.

- Quoi... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dit-il à moitié endormit.

- Rien. Rendors-toi.

Il s'exécuta sans difficultés encore somnolant.

- Il est tout ce qu'il me reste.

- Je... Je suis désolé.

Il posa son dos contre les bambous, ses jambes fléchies contre son torse. Il effaça la sueur sur son visage.

- Et toi, pourquoi tu aies encore là ? Finit-il par me demander

Je soupirai un moment réfléchissant à faire court.

- Mon amie Aria, à provoquer un accident lorsque les pirates nous ont ramener je ne sais où. On a réussi à s'échapper, elle s'est tordue la cheville et j'ai dû l'abandonner. J'ai sauté dans une rivière, rencontrer un homme qui m'a sauvé la vie, et au final je me suis refait capturer. _J'avais l'air si stupide en racontant cette histoire_. J'ai réussi à avoir ma mère au téléphone, je pense qu'elle a envoyé un hélico qui ma pas trouver du coup me voilà de nouveau ici.

- Au moins vous avez pu lui parler.

- Surement pour la dernière fois. Soupirai-je, en relevant la tête pour contempler le ciel bleu azure. Sa beauté m'arracha un sourire.

- Non, vous allez rentrer chez vous. On va tous s'en sortir vivant.

_J'aime ton optimisme Jeff pensai-je,_ mais il était temps de se faire une raison d'ouvrir les yeux et de ne plus se voiler la face. Nous allions mourir ici. Je souriais un instant il faut gardait que les bons moments. Il fallait que je repense au bon moment que j'avais en tête. Ceux avec ma famille, mes amies, Aria.

En y réfléchissant je réalisai que j'étais prête à tout pour ne pas mourir, même un compromis avec Vaas tout et n'importe quoi. Je me détester de ne pas avoir appuyé sur la gâchette, et ce sentiment hanté mes pensées. Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si j'avais appuyé ? Je ne le saurai jamais.

- Qu'est-il arrivait à vos parents ?

- Accident de voiture.

Perdre c'est deux parents à la fois quoi de plus horrible.

- Je suis…

- C'est rien. Me coupa-t-il

Je me souvenais de chaque moment, chaque instant.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop être dans les airs. Moi non plus, mais il y a aucun risque ok ? On va juste faire une balade.

Aria n'était pas terrorisée juste, impressionner tout comme moi.

- Ok, je te fais confiance. Plaisanta-t-elle nerveusement

L'hélicoptère était imposant, c'était un bel engin bien entretenu aucune raison pour que le voyage se passe mal.

- Prête les filles ? Nous avaient demandé Carl juste avant que nous montâmes à bord.

On, c'étaient regarder dans les yeux avec un sourire.

- Prête. Avions-nous répétaient en cœur.

Foutue souvenir pourquoi était dit-il si bien encré dans ma mémoire.

Le manque de nourriture était tel, que chaque mouvement était pénible, et difficile à exécuter. Les pirates en avaient rien à faire qu'on soit affaiblie, ils continuaient de nous nourri d'un morceau de pain rassit et un seul verre d'eau servi dans un minable gobelet en plastique ou pataugé parfois les petites bêtes si on laissé l'eau trop longtemps sans surveillance. Lorsque la chaleur parfois insoutenable tapait sur nos têtes, on ne pouvait que subir sans rien demander.

Je me sentais plus que jamais comme un animal en cage privée de liberté prêt à se faire abattre. Mon regard se perdit dans la contemplation du feu de bois qu'un pirate avait depuis peu allumé. Je les observais, patrouiller sur le camp, plaisantait entre eux, discutés comme si des prisonniers n'agonisait pas juste à quelques mètres d'eux, et ça me révolter voracement. Ils riaient de moi en me voyant recroquevillé dans un coin de la cage. Je n'ose pas soutenir leurs regards, je me sentais plus que gênée alors que je ne le devrais certainement pas. J'empestai la saleté et ça me foutait mal à l'aise d'être aussi sale. Qu'est-ce que j'allais devenir, bon sang. Je m'empêchai de pleurer, car ça leur ferait trop plaisir. Jeff, c'était endormi et j'étais seule avec ma stupide conscience, qui n'arrête pas de projeter des remords incessants.

- C'est toi qui as préparé la bouffe hermano ?!

- Oui chef. Acquiesce l'homme.

- Oh, je ne sais pas si on devait manger ça les gars. Plaisante, le chef des pirates.

Mon regard chercha immédiatement le propriétaire de cette voix au léger accent hispanique, et lorsque je remarquai sa présence prés de pirates qui c'était rassemblait autour du feu pour partager un repas convivial, je ne pus détourner ma vision de ce personnage étrangement atypique. Un animal rôtissait sur le feu pendant qu'ils papoter entre eux semblable à un repos bien mérité après une dure journée de travail. J'avoue mettre souvent disputé avec ma vie, lui reprochant d'être trop « banale » on peut dire que maintenant la banalité avait pris la poudre d'escampette pour me laisser en tête à tête avec l'aventure tout en me disant « bah, alors ? C'est pas ce que tu chercher ?! Bien fais, la prochaine fois, tu ne te plaindras pas. » Elle avait raison. - C'est moi que tu regardes comme ça, chica ? Ricana-t-il Instantanément, je détournai les yeux, lui arrachant un rire bruyant.

- Tu as faim ?

Quand je me perdis à lever les yeux vers lui, il était déjà à proximité de la cage.

- Non, merci. Déclinai-je poliment.

Un sourire se fendit sur sa figure, il appréciait ma politesse. Mon ventre gronda discrètement comme pour me faire part de sa protestation.

- Tu es sure ? Il déchiqueta un morceau de la cuisse de poulet qu'il tenait, me narguant du regard. Je ne répondis pas et me contentai de détournais ma vue.

- Hé ! Regarde-moi quand je te parle ! Hurla-t-il comme un forcené.

Je m'exécutai, inutile de m'attirer les foudres du fou. Cependant, je décidai d'armée mes prunelles d'une indifférence totale à son égard. Tout de suite, ces traits s'apaisèrent m'offrant une moue décontractée.

- Tu vois c'est pas compliqué.

Il s'accroupit lentement. Je m'efforçai de soutenir son regard avec assurance, mais au fond, j'avais juste envie de creuser un trou pour y disparaître.

- Allez viens. Dit-il docilement comme si il appeler son chien.

Il essayait de m'appâtais avec son morceau de viande. J'avais tellement faim, que mon esprit me dicté de prendre l'aliment en rangeant ma fierté de côté. Tampi, si il avait croqué dedans auparavant, tampi si il m'appâtait comme un chien galeux. Je distinguai sa perte de patiente, et doucement, je me trainai jusqu'à lui. Il aborda un sourire vainqueur auquel je tentai de ne pas y prêter attention. Sans plus attendre, je le débarrassai de sa nourriture, et la dévorai aussitôt. Délicieux et juteux, bien meilleure que la nourriture des Rakyat. Soudains, je plongeai mon regard soucieux dans celui amusé de Vaas.

- C'est bon ?

Je hochai la tête nerveusement.

- C'est bien du poulet hein ? Demandais-je d'un petite voix timide.

- Bien sure ! Pourquoi ? Ça n'y ressemble pas ?

Je haussai les épaules et continuai mon festin. Lorsque sa main approcha de ma tête, je sursaute prise d'un reflex soudain.

- Putain ! Ne bouge pas, OK ! Bordel pourquoi ta peur comme ça hein ! Je te nourris, te donne un abri et tu ne me remercies même pas !

J'obligeai mon instinct à baisser les armes.

- Reste tranquille !

Il fouilla sans gêne dans ma chevelure et en dénicha une araignée, aux longues pattes velux. Toute de suite horrifiée, je lâchai la cuisse presque dénuée de chair, et m'agitai dans tous les sens avec l'impression d'en avoir encore des milliers sur moi provoquant l'hilarité générale de la plupart des pirates, à cet instant, j'avais l'impression d'être un clown. Un frisson me parcourut, je ne l'avais même pas sentie tandis qu'elle se balader tranquillement sur ma tête. Mes cheveux se hérissent à cette constatation.

- Oh, non. Mon dieu, mon dieu, enlève-là, s'il te plait ! Il s'esclaffa avant de relâcher l'insecte. - C'est pas la petite bête qui va manger la grosse. Sympa. Je me calmai de force alors qu'il se redressa sur ses deux jambes. L'arachnide avait filé, elle pouvait être n'importe, bon sang, je ne vais plus pouvoir fermer l'œil. Elle était vraiment énorme. Même en réalisant un acte de gentillesse ses prunelles émeraude se montrer menaçantes et je savais qu'à la moindre réflexion qu'il jugerait non plaisante, il se mettrait en rogne. Je préféré ne plus le provoquer, pas pour l'instant en tout cas. L'autre fois dans le souterrain humide m'avait suffi, ma joue me faisait encore mal. Vaas jeta un vaste coup d'œil vers la prison de Jeff.

- Alors, la belle au bois dormant se réveille enfin. Se moqua-t-il. Vous savez... tout votre histoire c'est de la merde. Tu y tiens à ton frère hein ? Tu le protèges comme si c'était un moins-que-rien. Regarde, il n'a même pas tenu dix minutes dans la forêt même la fille à tenu plus longtemps, ouais cette gamine à plus de cran que lui, je parie. Conclut-il en me pointant froidement du doigt.

- Va te faire foutre, sale fils de pute. Cracha Eric furieux.

- Oh, alors enfaite tu as des couilles, petit. Elles ont poussées d'un coup ?! Il s'accroupit, les mains fermement scotchées aux bambous.

- Et si je te les coupées hein ? Tu ferais moins le malin. Il fit mine de réfléchir, ses doigts s'agitant sous son menton, il fit claquer sa langue entre ses dents. Ouais, je vais te les coupées et les donnaient aux chiens. Riait-il

Eric serra les dents pendant que son frère tenter sagement d'apaiser les tensions.

- Quoi qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu veux me dire quelque chose petit merdeux ! S'énerva-t-il le visage collé à la cage. Tu sais quoi... FERME TA GUEULE ! Tu sais très bien le faire ça !

Agacé, il se redressa pour rejoindre ses camarades, tout en donner un violent coup de pied dans la cage des deux hommes.

- Merde Eric, ferme là, la prochaine fois, si c'est pour nous mettre en danger.

- T'as entendue ce qu'il a dit. Ce connard me traite comme une merde... Mais toi ça n'à pas l'air de te déranger.

- Eric, ce n'est pas le moment. Soupira sont interlocuteur. Je veux juste sortir vivant d'ici. Et ton comportement n'arrange pas la situation.

- Ta pas encore compris qu'on ne sortira jamais d'ici.

- Bien sûre que si. Garde espoir petit frère, j'ai promis de veiller sur toi quoiqu'il arrive.

Se roulant en boule dans sont coin, Eric lança un soupir en guise de réponse. Mes yeux croisèrent les siens emplit de haine.

- Ta l'air d'aimé qu'il te traite comme une chienne.

- Arrête Eric !

Je restai muette sous ses provocations, trop épuisé pour riposter à l'idiot de service. C'était la première fois qu'il daigné m'adresser la parole tout ça pour m'insulter, charmant. - Désolé, il est sur les nerfs. S'excusa Jeff Je souris discrètement. - C'est rien. En temps normal, j'aurais essayé de lui faire manger ses dents. Mais plus rien n'était normal même mon comportement.

- Vos gueules les filles ! Aboya Vaas à notre encontre.

- Vaux mieux ne pas énervé le « le taré ». Murmurais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. J'appréciai la compagnie de Jeff, il était optimiste, drôle. Tout ce qui me fallait pour ne pas sombrer dans une dépression de larmes abondante. J'avais la chance de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un et de ne pas rester renfermé sur moi-même. Être seule avec mes pensées, me faisait tressaillir rien que d'y songer. Je n'osai pas me reposer cette nuit-là, et je dus supporter les rires incessants et bruyants des pirates. Je relevai la tête seulement lorsque Vaas pris congé dans la pénombre. Soudains, je me rappelai à qui le fou me faisait tant penser. Un léger mélange du chat et du chapelier fou dans le conte, Alice au pays des merveilles. C'était dingue comme la comparaison était évidente. Je finis par m'évanouir dans un sommeil inconfortable sous le poids de la fatigue.

Les rayons éclatant du soleil tapent contre mes prunelles closes me réveillèrent. J'immerge doucement.

- Ah ! T'es réveillé toi. Allez debout. Qu'elle chance, tu as, le grand chef exige ta présence. Barbouilla-t-il derrière sont bandeau rouge peint de légère fleur blanche.

Je ne prête pas tout de suite attention à ces mots. Ce fut lorsque qu'il m'agrippa le bras en ricanant pour me sortir de la cage que je réalisai ce qui aller m'arrive, je m'apprêter à être confronté au « grand chef », Hoyt Volker.

**Inspiration : Je n'ai pas eu spécialement de musique d'inspiration pour ce chapitre, il était déjà écrit, j'ai juste rajouté quelques passages. Mais si vous voulez que je vous conseille une musique, je me dois de vous conseiller MES morceaux préférés. Sweet Dreams de Marilyn Manson, ou l'autre version avec Emily Browning tiré du film Sucker Punch. Ou encore une autre version sur YouTube qui réunit les deux versions « Sweet Dreams Marilyn Manson Emily Browning Remix ».**

**Bonne écoute.**

**Note de l'auteur : Vaas ne deviendra pas gentil, je vous donne juste un moment de répit avant le pire.**


End file.
